


Something Interesting Happened

by MomoAJojo



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mystery Character(s), NSFW, Smut, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoAJojo/pseuds/MomoAJojo
Summary: Korra has always lived a normal and simple life, but she wants something else. She wants something interesting to happen to what she considers her "boring" life. One day her wish is granted when the new girl, Asami, enrolls in her high school. But is what Asami brings into her life what she really wanted?They become friends fast, and there is a lot of sexual tension between the two, especially when they both quickly develop feelings for each other. Korra cares for Asami deeply, and she can tell something is going on in Asami's life that she isn't telling her.Writing gets better over time, and I’m slowing going back and remastering it! Make sure to look in notes to say if I updated it or not - won’t be changing major things so for those who’ve already read it dw about having to reread it(Taking a break from this story for a while - I promise I will finish it, just need to some time to be able to make the chapters the best that they can be)
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), Senna/Tonraq (Avatar)
Comments: 104
Kudos: 283





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is a Highschool AU where Korra is shy and Asami is a confident badass. I wanted to have something different than Korra being a jock and Asami being a nerd. Don't worry Korra is still buff, and Asami is super smart, it's just not going to be the main thing about them in this story. 
> 
> The only similarities to TLoK are character names. couples and some character personalities. There is nothing to do with Avatar or bending the elements. 
> 
> There is going to be some smut and some fluff. A subplot of this story is Korra learning how to be more comfortable with herself and being more intimate with another person. It will tie in with the main story eventually but in the beginning, enjoy Korra being flustered every which way by Asami.

#  Chapter 1

What’s your name, again?

*BZZT*

“No…” Korra groans into her pillow.

*BZZT*

“I refuse to wake up,” she says as she slams her pillow over her head.

*BZZT*

“Damn it!” She reaches for her phone to turn off the incessant alarm.

“Let’s get this over with.” Korra reluctantly gets out of bed to do the same routine she does every morning to get ready for school: take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, and brush her teeth. As she is brushing her teeth, Korra looks at herself making sure she looks somewhat okay for the day.

Dark brown hair pulled into a bun on top of her head, exposing her undercut. Round glasses resting upon her caramel nose. A pastel purple sweatshirt that makes her blue eyes pop. Loose whitewash jeans that compliment her ass, cuffed above her black and white checkered vans.

_ Yup. Just your average lesbian. Nothing special about me. _

__________________________________________

_ My life is so boring,  _ Korra thought as she was driving to school.  _ Nothing interesting ever happens to me. Only child, same friends since pre-school, normal parents, and never had a girlfriend. Hopefully when I go to college something interesting will happen and thankfully, I’m a Junior so it’s only just two more years… _

__________________________________________

Korra pulls into a parking spot at school and turns off the car. Before exiting, she takes a deep breath to prepare herself for the day she’s had to relive over and over since September. Korra opens her car door, immediately hit with the cold fall weather October brought and heads to homeroom.

The seats in the classroom are in two groups, making every student look towards the middle of the room instead of everyone looking towards the same wall. This way no one is too far away from the teacher.

She gets to her seat at the other side of the classroom to find that Jinora, her best friend, is passed out on the desk next to her.

“Jinora, wake up,” Korra says as she pokes Jinora in her side.

“Ah! Wha...? Oh, did I pass out again?” Jinora groans as she sits up, revealing a red mark and some of her brown hair stuck to her pale face from where she was laying against her hand. She wiped the hair off her face and looked over at Korra with her beautiful gray eyes. Jinora was wearing a white North face zip-up jacket, black leggings, and white converse. Her normal ‘I woke up late and just needed to put on clothes’ outfit.

“Yeah, you did. How late did you stay up this time?” Korra asked.

“Uh…I think I fell asleep around 2 this time.”

“Jeez Jinora, you have to stop watching those stupid shows. You need to get more sleep,” Korra says in an annoyed tone, making her friend pout.

“But I need to know which brother Elena ends up with,” Jinora says.

“I’m this close to putting a parental lock on the streaming service on your phone unless you stop staying up late,” Korra says while putting her pointer finger and thumb close to touching.

Jinora jolted up in her seat with pure concern on her face. “You wouldn’t dare!” 

“Oh, I would,” Korra says with an amused grin. She chuckles to herself as she sits back in her seat.

*RING RING RING*

The school bell goes off indicating that Homeroom has started. The teacher starts to take roll and luckily for Korra with her last name being Clearwater, she is one of the first people to say “here”. She starts to go into a daydream when the door opens.

“Ah, you must be the new student,” the teacher says.

_ That’s weird, why is there a new student in the middle of the semester?  _ Korra thought to herself, still drifting off into her own world.

“What’s your name, again? I don’t have you on my list of students yet,” the teacher says.

“Asami, sir,” the new student says.

Korra is broken from her trance after hearing the new girl’s voice. It was strong yet warm, and it made Korra turn her head towards her.

_ Wow. _

Korra felt the breath leave her lungs when she laid eyes on her. She was a tall, fair-skinned goddess with long black hair reaching her lower back, gorgeous jade green eyes, and full red lips. She wore a long-sleeve white crop top that complemented her breasts and exposed her toned stomach, skinny jeans that shaped her wide hips perfectly, and dark red leather boots that went up half her calf.

_ She’s the most gorgeous girl I’ve ever seen. _

The goddess walks to her desk, Korra never taking her eyes off of her. She looks her up and down, imagining the things she’d do to her if they were alone.

_ I don’t even know if she’s gay, and even if she was there’s no way she’d be interested in me. _

The goddess sits down at her desk and her piercing green eyes meet Korra’s. Korra could feel her face getting hotter the longer she kept eye contact, but she was frozen and couldn’t look away. A smirk grew on the goddess’s face and she winked. Korra’s face started to burn, unfreezing her. She quickly ducked behind the classmate in front of her.

_ Shit! I was staring at her for way too long. She probably thinks I’m a weirdo now. Besides, she has every guy looking at her, why would she look at me? _ Korra thinks while looking around the room, seeing that almost every boy in the room was staring at the goddess.

Korra moved her head up so her eyes were just above the shoulders of the classmate in front of her. She looks over at the goddess and meets her eyes again. Korra ducks back behind her classmate and swears she could hear a light giggle coming from the direction of the goddess.

_ Why is she staring at  _ **_me_ ** _? She could have any one of the guys, and to be honest, if I were straight, I wouldn’t mind dating any of them. They’re not bad looking, so why is she looking at me? Maybe she’s just toying with me. It’s obvious from my outfit that I’m gay, she saw me blush and she even laughed. She’s probably getting a kick out of making me flustered. Whatever, I’m just going to stay away from her. _

*RING RING RING*

_ Thank god, first period. I can get away from her.  _ Korra grabs her bag and rushes out the room not daring to look back.

“Korra, wait up!” Jinora yells behind her, but it’s too late. Korra is already speed walking through the halls to her next class.

__________________________________________

Korra doesn’t remember getting to class, or how fast she went to get there, all she could think about was slowing down her breathing. Once it finally starts to slow down, Jinora walks into the room looking furious.

“Korra, what the hell was that?” Jinora asks in an angry tone as she sits down in the seat next to her. “We always walk to class together. Why’d you just run away like that?”

“I’m sorry, I-“ Korra didn’t know how she was going to explain why she left so quickly, but thankfully for her, someone cut her off by slapping her shoulders. Korra jumped out of her seat surprised by the sudden contact.

“What’s up, ladies,” Mako says, taking the seat behind Korra. He was wearing the same black Santa Cruz hoodie he wears every day, with ripped jeans and worn-in black converse.

“Mako, what the hell man! You scared the shit out of me,” Korra exclaims, hoping that this distracts Jinora from pressing her why she ran out of the room.

“Not now Mako,” Jinora says, putting a hand up to him as he opens his mouth. “Korra has some explaining to do.”

_ Shit. _

“Uh oh, what happened this time?” Mako said, leaning back in his chair while crossing his arms, already looking disinterested in the conversation. Mako was a nice guy, but almost every day Jinora gets annoyed by something, rants about it, and then forgets the whole thing. He normally just tunes Jinora out at the start of her rants.

“She just bolted out of Homeroom! She didn’t walk out with me like we have done every day since freshman year,” Jinora explains.

“Wow, uh huh…” Mako says, mindlessly staring at the ceiling.

Korra doesn’t say anything. She tenses up thinking about what happened with the goddess. How she was probably just toying with her, but Korra wasn’t certain. All she knew was that she needed to get out of there before she exploded. She wanted to explain it to Jinora, but she didn’t know how to.

“Hey, are you ok?”  Jinora asks with concern, the anger gone from her voice . Jinora reaches for Korra’s hand and gives it a light squeeze. The contact helps Korra relax. Jinora was always good at that. They’ve been friends since pre-school; Jinora knew Korra inside and out, and vise-versa. Korra never had any romantic feelings towards her - she couldn’t, she saw Jinora as her sister.

“Yeah… I’m sorry I ran off. I don’t know why I did.” 

_ Yes, you do. You had to get away from those piercing green eyes that were peering into your soul. _

Korra was going to give Jinora a fake excuse, but completely forgot what it was when she saw them. Those beautiful green eyes staring at her from the door frame.

Korra’s heart starts to pound in her chest, her face starting to heat up again. The goddess gave Korra the same grin with a wink, making Korra do an involuntary gasp.

Jinora notices the gasp and pulls her hand away. She looks in the same direction as Korra, trying to figure out what caused the gasp. Her eyes widen as her brain starts to put the pieces together.

“Oh, I see. Korra has a  _ crush, _ ” Jinora says, sings the last word while poking Korra in the shoulder, causing her to look away from the goddess. Mako snaps up in his seat, now interested in the conversation.

“A crush? Who?” Mako asks, bouncing in his seat.

“The new girl, Asami,” Jinora says while moving her head towards her direction.

“Oh shit, she’s hot! You gonna go for it Korra?!” Mako says, way too excited.

“What, no! Besides, I don’t even know if she’s gay,” Korra’s mumbles the last part. She’s had crushes before, but they always died quickly when she learned they were straight. 

_ No point in pining over someone who will never look at you the same way. _

But Korra can’t shake this, she’s never had a crush this intense and sudden before.

“Well, I think she is,” Jinora says. “She hasn’t stopped staring at you since she came in the room.”

Korra lifts her head up and searches the room for the goddess. She finds her once again, sitting across the room staring at her with her soul-piercing green eyes. Korra blushes and puts her head back down.

“She’s probably just toying with me - having fun messing with the obvious lesbian.”

“Nah, bro, with the way she’s looking at you, she wants you,” Mako says, putting his hands back on her shoulders.

Korra doesn’t look up, still sulking at the thought.

_ You’re nothing special. No one’s wanted you before, so why now? Why would anyone want you? _

Jinora puts her hand back on Korra’s, causing her to look up at her friend.

“Hey, you don’t know anything yet. You won’t know until you find out, ok?” Jinora says, her soothing tone relaxing Korra. 

Korra looks over at the goddess and sighs in relief seeing that she is looking at her notebook, but also somewhat disappointed. But that disappointment was soon buried when their eyes met again. Korra ducks her head down as quickly as she could.

“Shit,” Korra whispers to Jinora, “I accidentally made eye contact again.”

Jinora turns her head to look in Asami’s direction, and Korra sees a wide grin grow on her face.

“Oh my god, Korra, she’s not taking her eyes off you,” Jinora whispers loudly.

Korra feels her face getting hotter and puts her hood up, pulling the strings as far as they can go.

“Korra, you know the rules. You can have your hood up, but I need to see your eyes,” the teacher says from the middle of the room.

Korra complies and opens her hood back up. As she does, she can’t help herself from looking over at the goddess to see her mouthing “Korra”, licking her lips, followed by a grin. Korra's eyes go wide as her heart skips a beat. She feels a tingle go down her spine as a warm feeling grows deep within her.

_ Maybe she isn’t toying with me… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra finally speaks to the goddess.

#  Chapter 2

The New Girl, Asami?

Korra plops down in a seat at the empty cafeteria table, crossing her arms onto the table and trying her best to hide from the rest of the world. Luckily, the new girl hadn’t been in any of her classes so far, but Korra couldn’t stop thinking about the goddess. 

_That grin didn’t seem like a playful grin, and she licked her lips!_ Korra felt her face get hot as the images flashed back into her mind. _She may not be toying with me, but she’ll probably never do anything. Once she realizes there’s someone better here, or anywhere, she’ll just forget about me._

Even though Korra is having doubts, she can’t keep replaying the scene over and over in her head. Mouthing her name, licking her lips, and giving Korra that grin. The feeling deep within her intensifies. 

_How is she affecting me this much? I haven’t even spoken to her!_

Korra pops her head up as she hears two chairs slide across the floor. Mako and Jinora sit down on either side of her, each with a tray of food.

“Aren’t you going to get anything?” Mako asks. 

“I’m…I’m not hungry,” Korra says.

“You hungry for something else? Something tall, with dark hair, green eyes, and fair skin?” Jinora says, causing Korra to blush again as she shoves her face back into her arms.

“I’m only teasing! Come on, you have to eat something.” Jinora says while putting half her sandwich and a juice box in front of Korra. Korra picks her head up and reluctantly starts to eat the sandwich. Once she takes a bit, she realizes how hungry she is as her bites get bigger.

Korra’s eyes dart around the room looking for the new girl but she can’t find her anywhere. She starts to relax, realizing that the cafeteria is huge and she most likely won’t be able to find her.

Two more people sit down at the table - Bolin, and Opal. Bolin is Mako’s younger brother, and Opal is his girlfriend. They started dating freshman year, and she’s been a part of the group ever since.

Korra starts to unwrap the straw from the juice box when Bolin says “Hey guys, what’s going on?” before shoving some food in his mouth.

“Korra has a crush on the new girl,” Jinora says without hesitation, causing Korra to slap her arm for talking loudly.

“The new girl, Asami?” Opal asks, looking worried.

“Yeah…” Korra says, looking down at her lap.

“Well, you better stop. She’s bad news,” Opal says. Korra’s head shoots up, looking to Opal to explain more. “I heard she’s had to transfer schools nine times in the past two years. At her last school, she was expelled for beating the crap out of a bunch of guys.”

Korra’s heart sinks into her stomach, replacing the warm feeling that was there before. She slumps her shoulders as she looks back down at her lap.

“That’s probably just some stupid rumor someone made up,” Mako says.

“I don’t think so. I heard it from Susan who heard it from Tyler who heard from his girlfriend Emily who overheard her dad talking to her mom. He’s the vice principal, so I think it’s legit.”

Korra wants to stand up for the goddess, but she doesn’t even know her. It could be true, but there could also be more to the story that we don’t know about.

“Well, they wouldn’t let her come to the school if she was a real danger. I bet those guys probably deserved it,” Jinora said, giving Korra a light squeeze on her shoulder, telling her not to give up hope just yet. Korra smiles at Jinora but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Do whatever you want, I just wanted to let you know before anything happens,” Opal says as Korra takes a sip from her juice box.

“Speak of the devil,” Bolin says in between bites, causing everyone to look in his direction.

There she was, the goddess herself, walking through the cafeteria. Everyone else quickly loses interest, but once again, Korra can’t take her eyes off of her. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like to hold her, to touch her, to kiss her.

Korra watches her move through the cafeteria as she pays for her food and looks around for a place to sit.

_Oh no, I hope she has someone to sit with…should I ask her if she wants to sit with us? No, I shouldn’t do that, Jinora would only embarrass the shit out of me._

The goddess starts to move across the cafeteria and towards the doors to leave, but before she moves past the doors, she turns back and looks Korra in the eyes again. She gives her the same grin from before and leaves the cafeteria, leaving Korra to choke on her juice as she shoots up from her chair, unable to stop coughing.

“Shit - the wrong pipe, damn - bathroom!” she manages to say in between coughs. She walks out the same doors the goddess left out of.

On the way to the bathroom, Korra is able to stop the coughing and her mind trails off.

_I wonder where she went. I hope she isn’t eating alone in the bathroom. I’ve never heard of anyone doing that in real life, I’ve only seen that in shows or movies._

Korra opens the bathroom door and looks under the stall doors but doesn’t see any feet. 

_Thankfully, she isn’t in here… maybe the library? But you’re not allowed to bring food in there...so where else would she go?_ She leaves the bathroom and continues to walk down the hall.

Korra stops in her place when she reaches the window, noticing the goddess sitting outside, eating alone.

_Why is she outside? It’s freezing outside and she doesn’t have a jacket. Should I go sit with her? Should I leave?_

Before Korra could think of an answer, those soul-piercing eyes met hers. Korra froze in her spot, her heart pounding in her chest. Suddenly her mouth was dry, and her hands were shaking.

The goddess has the same grin as before on her face as she puts one of her elbows on the table and her pointer finger up in the air. She then motions for Korra to come sit with her.

Korra starts to walk towards the door without thinking, never taking her eyes off the goddess, the goddess never taking her eyes off of Korra. She reaches the door, takes a deep breath, and walks outside into the crisp fall air.

“Hello,” the goddess says once Korra is in hearing range, in the same voice she spoke this morning.

“H-Hi.” 

It was all Korra could say. Her heart was pounding so hard she could barely hear anything else. She stood awkwardly next to the table staring into the goddess’ green eyes, frozen in her spot.

“Would you like to sit down?” 

The goddess gestures to the open seat next to her. Korra sits down without giving it a second thought, keeping eye contact. The goddess laughs a little bit, making Korra’s heart feel warm.

_I didn’t really get to hear what her laugh sounded like before. It’s beautiful, I want to hear it again. I want to make her laugh every day. Jesus…I just met her today, technically I’m meeting her right now!_

“Korra, right?” she says with the same grin.

Korra feels her face get redder as another shiver goes down her spine again, heat pooling at her core. Seeing the grin so up close combined with hearing her say her name was magical.

“Yes.”

“Do you only speak in one-word sentences?” she asks, looking up and down Korra’s body.

“No,” Korra says. _Say something else, you idiot!_

The girl laughs again, sending more warmth into Korra’s heart.

“Really? Well, I can’t wait to hear you say more than one word,” she says as she moves closer to Korra, causing her heart to skip a beat.

_Why’s my stomach feel so...hot? It seems familiar but I’ve never felt anything like it. Is it even my stomach? I can’t tell, I can’t worry about that right now. I have to say something else._

“Uh…I’m...what…” 

Korra clears her throat and takes a deep breath, rubbing the back of her neck. 

“Why are you sitting outside? It’s cold,” Korra says in one breath.

“Ah, more than one word! I must say I like hearing you talk; your voice is beautiful,” the goddess says with a sultry undertone, but Korra isn’t sure. She’s never been in a situation like this before. She realizes how close their faces are. 

All she has to do is lean forward and they’d be kissing.

“Where I grew up, this is what we called warm weather. It’s also too noisy inside, so I wanted some peace and quiet, and I noticed this place.”

“Oh, I’m sorry for bothering you. I can leave if you want to be alone,” Korra says, stopped by the goddess grabbing her forearm as she starts to stands up.

“No, I like your company. I’d like you to stay.” 

The girl spoke in a soft voice, but her eyes were filled with something dark. Something that made Korra sit back down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra gets to know Asami a lot quicker than she expected.

#  Chapter 3

You Went Looking For Me?

“My name is Asami by the way. Thanks for asking.” Asami said in a kind of annoyed tone.

Korra’s eyes widened and she blushed even harder. _This whole time I completely forgot to ask her what her name was, I’m such an idiot._

“I’m sorry.” Korra said in a hushed voice, looking at her hands out of embarrassment while rubbing the back of her neck again.

“It’s ok, I’m just teasing you!” Asami said now laughing, as she squeezed one of Korra’s biceps causing the feeling in her stomach to spread. “Why were just standing in the hallway?” Asami asked causing Korra to shoot her head up and look into her eyes again.

“I was going to the bathroom.” Korra blurted out.

“The bathroom? I know it’s my first day here but I’m pretty sure I passed a bathroom on my way here. Were you taking the long way?” Asami said with a smirk on her face.

“Oh… well… I was…” Korra froze, she didn’t know how to get herself out of this. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth again. “I went to the bathroom to check to see if you were eating in there. You weren’t so I went looking for you and I kept walking down the hallway until I saw you sitting out here.” Korra admitted.

“You went looking for me?” Asami said, with a slightly shocked expression on her face. Korra could swear she saw a little bit of red on her cheeks but whatever she saw quickly disappeared.

“Yeh. I saw you leave the cafeteria and I wanted to make sure you were ok.” Korra said looking at her lap.

“Oh, I know you saw me leave.” Asami said the smirk returning to her face.

“I-“ Korra’s head shot back up looking in her eyes unable to speak, she didn’t know what else to say. Asami did lock eyes with her, but she doesn’t know why Korra was looking at her. _Or did she?_

“It’s ok, I like knowing you were watching me. I’ll admit I’ve been watching you too.” Asami said while the smirk was getting even bigger on her face.

Korra’s eyes widened, her face turned a beat red, and she started to shake from nervousness.

”I’m sorry if I’m coming on a bit strong. It’s just that when I want something I don’t hold back when trying to get it, and I want you.” Asami said leaning closer towards Korra.

The feeling in her stomach grew, sending its warmth throughout Korra’s body. Korra saw Asami’s eyes move from her own to her lips and she leaned closer towards her.

Korra couldn’t take it anymore, the feeling in her stomach urged her to do something and she leaned into Asami placing her lips against hers.

The feeling of Asami’s lips against her own was better than she could have imagined. Her lips were soft yet firm, and even though Korra was freezing, Asami was warm. Korra moved closer to Asami wanting to feel her warm body close to hers. Asami moved her one of her hands to the back of Korra’s neck and the other on her bicep giving it a squeeze that made Korra let out a small groan. Korra moved her hands to hold Asami just below her rib cage feeling the exposed skin from the crop top. Asami jolted a little from Korra’s cold hands against her warm skin but never broke the kiss.

Korra could feel Asami’s tongue dance along her lower lip, causing her to gasp and slightly open her mouth. Asami didn’t hesitate to put her tongue inside of Korra’s mouth searching for her tongue. Once she found it, she let out a moan into Korra’s mouth, causing Korra to grip onto Asami harder and pull her closer.

Asami’s tongue continued to dance inside Korra’s mouth with her own. The only time Korra ever French kissed someone was in middle school, and their tongues barely touched so she doesn’t really count it. She started to worry she was doing a bad job, but then Asami let out another moan reassuring Korra whatever she was doing, Asami was enjoying. Korra moved her hands to Asami’s back and held her firmly within her grasp.

Asami started to move her hand down Korra’s bicep, to her forearm where she gave another squeeze causing Korra to groan again. Then she removed her hand from Korra’s arm and onto her thigh.

Korra tenses up and broke the kiss but kept close to Asami still wanting to feel her warm body. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against Asami’s. Both breathing heavily trying to catch their breath.

“I… Um… Wow…” Korra managed to say in between breaths.

“Yeah.” Asami chuckled. “That was amazing. Let’s do it again.” Asami said with pure lust in her voice, and the darkness in her eyes again as she leaned into Korra, but Korra pulled away.

“I… we should stop.” Korra said even though her skin was itching to feel Asami’s lips again.

“Why? Is everything ok?” Asami asked with concern in her voice, the darkness slowly leaving her eyes and being filled with worry.

“Everything is great. I just… We’re at school… And um, I just met you.” Korra said, now not meeting Asami’s eyes.

“Hey,” Asami said while lifting Korra’s chin to meet her eyes, “I understand. I’m sorry, I got a little excited. You’re just so sexy.” Asami said while looking Korra up and down.

Korra knew her face turned to a beat red again and wanted to run away but she couldn’t move. She wanted to stay with Asami, feel her warm body, and get to know her. But reality set in and she realized she left her friends in the cafeteria.

“I should probably get back to my friends. I kind of just left them in there.” Korra said, seeing disappointment grow in Asami’s eyes, but a sly grin soon grew on her face.

“So, you’re saying that you just ditched your friends to come to my rescue?” Asami said in a low voice, leaning closer to Korra.

“Well… I… It’s not that I don’t think you can’t handle yourself or be on your own. I just got worried about you and I wanted to make sure you were ok, and I-“ Korra was cut off by Asami pulling her in for a kiss. But not like before, this one was soft and gentle, and only lasted a few seconds.

“Thank you for coming to check up on me but go ahead. Let your friends know you’re ok.” Asami said as she moved back in front of her tray to finish her food. Korra didn’t notice until now, that her tray was completely covered with food.

_How can she eat so much, and still look so amazing?_

Korra started to get up and walk away from the table but halted to a stop when she heard Asami say, “I’ll miss you.”

Korra’s heart filled with warmth once again. She turned around and smiled a crooked smile at Asami and backed away towards the door never breaking eye contact until she was back inside the building. She went back to the cafeteria and sat back down next to her friends.

“Where did _you_ go?” Jinora asked in a tone that made Korra think she knew everything that happened. Korra realized she was still smiling and quickly stopped.

“Bathroom.” Korra said, hoping that will be the end of the conversation but knew it wouldn’t be.

“Uh-huh. That was a pretty big smile you had on your face for just going to the bathroom.”

Korra instantly blushed.

“What happened?”

 _There’s no point in lying, she’ll see right through it._ “Well uh… I kind of ran into Asami.” Korra said under her breath.

“What?!” Jinora yelled, causing the rest of the group to look over at them, “Did you talk to her?” Jinora asked while bouncing up and down in her chair.

“Yeh…” Korra said, blushing even harder than before.

“Ooo come on, I need more than that, what’d you talk about?” Jinora said while poking her arm.

“Well, we actually didn’t talk much.” Korra felt her face turn beat red.

Jinora gasped and grabbed Korra’s shoulder forcing her to be face to face with her.

“What happened?”

“We kissed.” Korra said in a low voice while bracing for what was about to happen.

“OH. MY. GOD. You _did?_ Are you sure?” Jinora asked as the rest of the group's jaw dropped.

“Oh, I’m sure.” Korra said, not realizing the grin she now had on her face.

“Tell. Me. Everything.” Jinora demanded. But luckily for Korra, the bell rang, and she quickly escaped Jinora’s grip, grabbed her stuff, and ran to her next class.

“You can run but you can’t hide! I will learn everything one way or another!” Jinora yelled after Korra.

Korra was going to tell Jinora everything, but she didn’t want to talk about it in school when someone else might hear them.

Korra got to her next class and was able to relax when she realized Asami wasn’t in her next class. She wanted to see her of course, but not so soon after the kiss. Korra instantly blushed thinking about it.

__________________________________________

Korra wasn’t so lucky in her next class. She walked in and immediately saw Asami sitting at a desk. Korra froze in her spot, not knowing if she should sit next to her or far away but it was already decided for her. While she was trying to figure out where to sit, all the other desks were taken except the one next to Asami. Korra took a deep breath and walked to the seat.

Asami reached over towards the desk and took her bag off the chair, resting it against her own chair. _She put her bag down, saving the seat me._ Korra blushed when realizing this but kept walking.

The closer she got the Asami the faster her heart started to pound in her chest. Once she sat down, she kept her eyes down avoiding Asami’s gaze. She could feel Asami’s eyes staring at her, but she couldn’t bring herself to look up at her.

A few minutes into a class a folded piece of paper landed on Korra’s desk. Korra looked over at Asami for the first time and she winked at Korra. Korra unfolded the piece of paper to see a number written on it with a little heart on top of it. She blushed instantly realizing that Asami just gave her, her number.

Korra quickly pulled out her phone but concealed it behind the classmate in front of her so the teacher wouldn’t see. She plugged in Asami’s number and sent her a text.

**Korra: Hi**

She saw in the corner of her eye Asami pull out her phone.

**Asami: That’s the first thing you ever said to me :)**

Korra's face became a deep red after reading that. She could practically feel the smirk that is now on Asami’s face without even having to look.

**Korra: Yeh, I’m sorry I didn’t say much. I was kind of nervous…**

Korra had a lot more confidence in talking to Asami over the phone. Staring into her jade green eyes made it difficult for her to form sentences.

**Asami: Oh? I make you nervous, do I? I hope in a good way :***

**Korra: Yeh, in a good way… I’m just not used to talking to girls like this**

**Asami: Are there no gay girls at this school?**

**Korra: There are, but all of them were already in a relationship when they came out. If anyone else is gay, they just aren’t publicly out yet, so not a lot of opportunities for me to talk to girls here and I don’t like dating apps.**

**Asami: I see. So, does that make me your first kiss? ;)**

**Korra: Well no, I have kissed girls before, a long time ago, and not like how we kissed…**

**Asami: Oh? So, I was your first real make out then??**

**Korra: Yes.**

**Asami: Well I’m honored to be the first make out to such a beautiful lady. I hope I didn’t disappoint you**

**Korra: Not at all, I liked it**

**Korra: A lot**

**Asami: I’m glad because I plan on doing it more often :***

Korra finally looked over at Asami to see her eyeing her up and down with the same darkness that filled her eyes before.

_What is that? It’s like her pupils are filling her eyes. I don’t know why but I like it._

Once Asami met Korra’s eyes after looking over her body again, she licked her lips and gave her the grin that activated the feeling her in her stomach again. Korra’s eyes widened as she had a flashback to the feeling of her lips against Asami’s. How it felt to feel her warm body in her hands.

“Korra, I know she’s new, but that doesn’t mean you get to just stare at her. Please pay attention.” The teacher says, causing Korra to snap her face forward and her body to tense up from embarrassment.

“Ooooo!” The class says in unison causing Korra to blush even harder and slump in her seat.

She felt her phone vibrate and checked what it was.

**Asami: I like it when you stare at me. Gives me a chance to look at your gorgeous blue eyes.**

Korra smiles at her phone and relaxes a bit. She puts her phone away and tries to pay attention to the teacher, but it’s almost impossible for her to not look over at the goddess sitting next to her for the rest of the class.

*RING RING RING*

Asami gets up from her seat and walks towards the door. Korra can’t help but watch her ass sway as she walks away. Asami stopped moving once she gets to the door, turns around to look at Korra. Not being able to see her ass anymore causes Korra to look up and lock eyes with Asami. Korra blushes when Asami winks at her and walks out the door.

“Ow. Ow. Ow.” Korra says under her breath as she pinches herself over and over making sure she isn’t dreaming.

“Nope, definitely awake.” Korra says as she gets up to get to her next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written the first three chapters a while ago and I wanted to post them all together, as a sort of teaser for the rest of the story. I don't know my schedule when I'm going to post new chapters, but don't worry I do plan on posting more to this story. 
> 
> Please don't be afraid to comment critics, I want all the advice I can get. I'm very new to this and not opposed to critiques, just don't be a dick about it. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School days finally over, now Asami and Korra can get to know each other in a more private setting...

#  Chapter 4 

Do You Want To Stay For Dinner?

*RING RING RING*

The final bell of the day goes off, and the halls are immediately filled with students rushing to their cars or designated buses. Korra slowly moves through the halls as she tries to wrap her head around what had happened earlier in the day.

_ I came to school the same way I always do, I dealt with Jinora being asleep again, I did roll call. Then  _ **_she_ ** _ walked in. I don’t know why, but I followed her outside, which somehow led to us making out.  _

Korra blushes as she thinks about the kiss again. 

_ This doesn’t happen to me - nothing ever happens to me. Why is this happening to me? _

Before Korra can dwell in her thoughts any further, she’s snapped back into reality when she feels a warm hand intertwine with her own.

“Hey, sexy,” Asami says with a sly smile. Korra blushes even more, and her heart starts to pound in her ears.

“Uh...Hey.”

“Where’re you headed?”

“Car, then home.” 

It was all Korra could manage to say, feeling Asami’s hand intertwined with her own was amazing and all her brain could focus on for the time being.

“Oh, sounds nice, can I come along?” Asami says with an innocent smile that makes Korra’s heart melt.

“Um, sure, I’ll just have to ask my mom,” Korra says, pulling out her phone with her other hand and dialing her mom’s number.

“Hello, this is Mrs. Clearwater speaking.”

“Hey, Mom.”

“Sweetie, hi! I’m sorry, I didn’t look who was calling, it’s been busy today.”

“It’s okay, Mom. So, um, I was wondering if I could bring a friend over?”

“Honey, you know you don’t have to ask for Jinora to come over.”

“No, Mom, it’s not Jinora...it’s a new friend.” 

Asami squeezes her hand lightly after hearing the word friend. Korra looks over at her and casts her another crooked smile. 

“Her name is Asami, she just transferred today,” Korra says, looking into Asami’s intense gaze.

“Oh, a new girl?” Mrs. Clearwater says. “That’s weird that she transferred here in the middle of the semester.” 

Korra’s eyes widen and she looks away before Asami can see her change in expression. If she did, she didn’t let on. Korra had forgotten about what Opal told her earlier that day.

_ “I heard she’s had to transfer schools 9 times in the past two years. At her last school, she was expelled for beating the crap out of a bunch of guys.” _

_ Oh fuck, I got so distracted by her that I forgot about that. Should I ask her about it? No, that would be a bad idea. I just met her today, and if it is true then she wouldn’t share that information with me right away. She seems nice, the boys probably deserved it.  _

“Do you know why she transferred in the middle of the semester?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t asked her.”

“Okay, doesn’t really matter, just curious. Of course, she can come over.”

“Mom said you can come over,” Korra says, smiling to Asami. 

Asami squeezes Korra’s hand a little tighter as a huge smile spreads across her face.

“I’m glad you finally made a friend outside of Jinora and Mako. Does she want to stay for dinner?” Mrs. Clearwater says.

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Korra asks.

Asami squeezes her hand again and leans in close to her ear.

“As long as I’m promised some dessert afterward,” Asami whispers before nipping at Korra’s earlobe.

Korra’s jaw drops a little.

“Korra? You there?”

“Huh? Yeah, I’m here. Yes, she can stay for dinner,” Korra says, clearing her throat.

“Sweet. Luckily, I bought extra food at the grocery store, so we’ll have plenty for everyone,” Mrs. Clearwater says. “Alright, sweetie, I have to get back to work. I’m off around five so I should be home in about three hours. Dad mentioned he might have a meeting today, so he may not be home when you get there.”

“Okay, mom, I love you.”

“I love you too!”

Korra hangs up the phone and Asami squeezes her hand again, bringing Korra’s attention back to her. 

“Show me the way,” Asami says. “I’d have you walk in front of me so I can stare at your ass, but I enjoy touching you too much.” 

Asami reassuringly rubs her thumb across the back of Korra’s hand.

Korra turns beet red and starts looking at anything except Asami, unable to handle her seductive gaze. She notices Jinora walking down the hallway in the opposite direction and locks eyes with her. Jinora is about to say something but stops herself when she notices Asami walking next to Korra. Her eyes follow down their entangled arms and stop at their entwined hands. Her eyes go wide, as a huge grin appears on her face as she furrows her brow as if to ask what’s happening without actually speaking. All Korra could do was shrug in response. Even she wasn’t sure what was happening.

They get to Korra’s car, and Asami lets go of her hand. Korra almost whines a little bit at the loss of her touch but it doesn’t last long as Asami takes it again after buckling her seatbelt.

Korra’s cheeks heat up again when she thinks about Asami actively wanting to hold her hand. She looks up at her and smiles her crooked smile. Korra buckles her seat belt and starts the car with her other hand, which is more difficult than you would think.

“You’re hot when you drive,” Asami says after a few minutes of silence, gently kissing the back of Korra’s hand. A shiver crawls up her arm and down her back, igniting the familiar heat in her lower abdomen.

_ How does she do that? _

“Thanks,” Korra says, clearing her throat, not knowing how else to respond.

“No, thank  _ you _ . I get to look at this for a while,” Asami says, with a certain lust in her voice that makes Korra tense again. Korra couldn’t help but glance back at her to see her eyes had that predatory look in them again.

_ She has that look again. It’s dark, but it isn’t scary - it’s something else. I’m not really sure what it is, but I know I like it. _

__________________________________________

Korra doesn’t look at Asami for the rest of the drive, she fears she would crash the car from being unable to look away.

They pull into Korra’s driveway and she turns off the car with her left hand.

Korra tries to let go of Asami’s hand to open the car door, but is pulled back in and met with Asami’s lips against her own. Korra gasps and Asami takes the opportunity to put her tongue in Korra’s mouth. Korra groans as she tastes Asami once again. Asami soon breaks the kiss, breathing heavily with a flushed face.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been wanting to do that since you started driving,” Asami says, breathless.

“Don’t be,” Korra says, pulling Asami in for another kiss. This time Asami gasps when Korra turns Asami’s trick against her by taking a turn to explore with her own tongue. Asami lets out a small groan as she moves her hands to cup Korra’s cheeks. Korra moves her right hand to hold Asami’s waist and puts her left hand on the steering wheel. The kiss quickly turns deep and rough, intensifying the feeling in Korra’s abdomen. Korra has missed feeling Asami’s warm body close to hers - she has to figure out how to move closer, to feel more of her. Korra couldn’t get enough. She puts her weight on her left hand, using the steering wheel to balance herself.

Asami moves one of her hands to the back of Korra’s head and gently drags her nails along Korra’s scalp. The feeling makes Korra go limp and let out a deep sigh, her hand slipping from the steering wheel and falling onto the horn, setting it off. They break apart, and Korra quickly moves back in her seat.

“Shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to do that,” Korra says, looking down in embarrassment.

“Hey,” Asami says, taking Korra’s hand in hers again. “It’s okay, it was an accident. Besides, I’d prefer to continue this inside the house.” 

Asami eyes dart back and forth between Korra’s and her lips, a grin growing on her face. 

Korra doesn’t say anything. All she knows is that her body aches to go on, but she’s frozen in Asami’s presence.

Asami starts to get out of the car, breaking Korra out of her trance. She grabs her bag and gets out of the car as quickly as she can, Asami already waiting outside the car door with her hand extended. Korra quickly grabs her hand and pulls her inside after unlocking the door with a brief struggle.

“Dad, I’m home,” Korra yells, closing and locking the door behind them. 

There was no answer. 

“Mom said he might be at a meeting. Let me see if he left a note,” Korra says, rushing into the kitchen hoping to find a note from her father.

_ Korra, _

_ Have a meeting til about 5, should be home around the same time Mom gets home from work. _

_ Love, Dad _

Korra sighs with relief while holding the note in her hand.

_ Oh, thank spirits, the house is going to be empty for a few hours. I’m so grateful for being an only child. _

Korra walks back over to Asami, grabs her hand, and pulls her up the stairs.

“Am I not going to get a tour?” Asami asks, followed by a giggle.

“Later,” Korra says in a low voice she doesn’t recognize. All she can think about is getting Asami to her room and continuing their makeout. 

She doesn’t know what’s come over her. Before, at school, she had been so nervous, but now? Now she knows what she wants, and she wants Asami.

Korra opens her bedroom door, pulls Asami inside, and locks it behind them. She freezes, her hand still on the doorknob. 

_ Shit, what the fuck do I do now? _

All the confidence Korra had was gone once she shut the door. As if she accidentally locked it outside of the room, and now all that remained was anxiety. 

_ I’ve never had a girl in my room before. At least not a girl I have feelings for. What the fuck, I’m even more nervous than when I was at school. I at least have to turn around and look at her. _

Korra takes a deep breath and turns around. She lets out a sigh, realizing that Asami is more focused on looking around her room. Asami walks further into the room and looks to the left, eyeing the wall covered in posters from floor to ceiling, except for the window centered in the middle with a desk below it. 

“Nice posters,” Asami says.

“Thanks,” Korra says. “I started it when I was 10. They’ve changed a lot since then, but I’ve always had a wall like this.” 

Without realizing it, Korra moves closer to Asami. Asami turns to the right to see the giant bookshelf adjacent to the poster wall.

“You have quite the book collection as well.”

“Yeah, it’s kinda stupid because I don’t read that often, but I like the look of books on a shelf,” Korra says, shyly looking at the floor.

“I think it’s cute,” Asami says, causing Korra to blush again. “I highly recommend the Kyoshi novels, they’re a really good read - and way better than the movies.”

Korra looks up to see Asami leaning against the bookshelf, flipping through pages of the book she recommended. All Korra wanted to do was rip the book out of her hands and throw her on the bed, but for some reason, she couldn’t make herself do it. 

_ We’ve already kissed. Why can’t I just grab her and kiss her now? Why am I so afraid to do something? _

“So, how come I won’t get the tour till later?” Asami asks after putting the book back on the shelf. She slowly walks towards Korra, and Korra’s eyes practically pop out of her head, realizing what she had said before her confidence left her. “What was so important that you had to drag me into your bedroom?”

“I…uh, I’m sorry if I hurt you when I pulled you up here,” Korra says, slowly backing away as Asami gets closer.

“You didn’t hurt me,” Asami says, a wistful look lingering in her eyes. “Takes a lot more than that to hurt me.” 

Korra wants to ask her if she’s okay, but the sorrow was soon taken over by her usual sultry expression.

_ There it is again, that darkness in her eyes. I still can’t figure out what it means.  _

Asami steps closer, and Korra knows that in a moment she’ll be stopped by the wall behind her. 

“Besides, I liked being dragged around by you,” Asami says with a grin that sends a shiver down Korra’s body. That’s when it clicks.

_ Desire.  _

_ The darkness in her eyes is desire. But why? Why does she desire  _ **_me_ ** _? _

Asami pushes Korra up against the wall and her mind clears. She can only focus on Asami. Korra didn’t realize before, but Asami is taller than her. It makes the goddess more intimidating, but also more beautiful. Seeing Asami tower over her like this, it ignites a fire in her. Asami rests one hand on the wall above Korra’s shoulder, snaking her other hand around Korra’s lower back to bring her hips closer. Their faces are almost touching - so close that Korra can feel Asami’s warm breath mingling with hers.

Korra locks eyes with her before glancing down at her lips, and she could see Asami doing the same. Her heart is pounding in her chest, and she’s almost positive Asami can hear it. Korra wants to grab Asami’s face, but she can’t move. Asami has her leg between Korra’s, pressing her back to the wall, Korra’s arms limp at her sides. 

Asami leans in and locks their lips with a searing kiss. It was forceful, yet soft, in a way that made Korra moan. Korra finally unfreezes and grips the back of Asami’s neck. Asami moves her hand from the wall to Korra’s bicep, giving it a firm squeeze. Korra instinctively flexes her arm and Asami moans when she feels the muscle flex in her hand. Korra tries to stand up and move Asami farther into the room, but Asami keeps Korra in place.

_ Damn, she’s stronger than she looks. _

Asami moves her hand down from her bicep and to Korra’s lower back, meeting her other hand and holding Korra firmly against her own body. Asami dances her tongue along Korra’s bottom lip, but Korra keeps her mouth shut. Some of the confidence seems to seep back into Korra. She knows what Asami wants, and she wants it too, but teasing her was very tempting.

Asami groans out of annoyance. Moving her hands down to Korra’s ass, she gives it a firm squeeze. Korra lets out a little squeak but keeps her mouth closed. Asami groans again, still dancing her tongue along Korra’s bottom lip. Before Korra can comprehend what’s happening, Asami lifts her up and nibbles at her bottom lip. Korra is caught off guard, opening her mouth just enough for Asami to finally venture her tongue inside.

Korra moves her arms to wrap around Asami’s neck and her legs tighten around her waist. Asami grinds her hips into Korra, keeping her firm against the wall while she moves one of her hands off of her ass and down her thigh. Korra shudders, and Asami moves her hand back up her thigh and slides it under Korra’s sweatshirt. Korra tenses up at the contact. Asami breaks the kiss and looks worriedly at Korra.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry, was that too fast?” Asami says, Korra still pressed to the wall by her hips.

“I’m fine, I just...maybe it was a little too fast,” Korra says, breathing heavily. She notices Asami’s eyes turn from concern to guilt.

“Hey, it’s ok. I want to do this. I just need a break,” Korra says. “I’m sorry, I know you want to do more, but I-”

Asami places a kiss on Korra’s forehead. 

“Don’t you dare apologize! If you want a break, then you get a break. Doesn’t matter if I want to keep going, we have to both agree on what we want to do,” Asami says, her voice soft and sweet that it warms Korra’s heart.

“Okay, thank you. I’m sor-”

“What did I just say? You  _ don’t _ need to apologize,” Asami says, moving her hips away from Korra’s so she can stand again. Korra stumbles a little, as her legs now feel like jelly. Asami grabs her arms to help hold her steady.

“I’m fine, just lost my balance for a second,” Korra says, a little embarrassed.

Asami giggles as she wraps her arms around Korra, pulling her into a hug. Korra melts into her body, taking in her warmth and wrapping her arms around Asami’s waist. They stayed that way for a few seconds until Asami broke the hug to look into Korra’s bright blue eyes.

“Just so you know, in the future, if I’m ever doing something you don’t want me to do or don’t like, just tell me, okay? I’ll stop when you say stop.” Asami leans in and kisses Korra’s forehead again.

“Okay, thanks,” Korra says, smiling. “Do you want that tour now?” 

Asami softly grabs her chin with her finger and thumb, tilting her head so they could look into each other’s eyes. Asami leans in and gives Korra a gentle kiss.

“I’d love one,” Asami says, linking her arm with Korra’s and leading them out of the bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like in this story that Korra should be very inexperienced in sex, so she's very shy and nervous when it comes to going further, but don't worry later down the line Korra will get her confidence in the bedroom. I hope you all are liking the story so far! As I said, the main storyline is gonna be a minute until I really get into it. The next few chapters are gonna start leading to it a little more but right now I just wanted to write some cute chapters with a splash of smut.
> 
> Also, still not sure when I'll be posting. School is taking up most of my time these days but I promise I'll try my best with posting as much as I can!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is slowly but surely becoming more comfortable with Asami.

#  Chapter 5

You Don't Think I’m Sexy?

“Korra, you have to give me _ something _ , I saw you two walking together after school! I  _ saw _ how she was looking at you,” Jinora says over the phone, still trying to get Korra to tell her something about Asami.

“I told you, I’ll tell you later. She’s still at my house, I just finished giving her a tour, and now she’s standing outside,” Korra says, glancing at Asami, who’s looking up at the sky.

“You left her outside? Alone, in the cold? What a great host you are!”

“We were together outside but then  _ you _ called me, and I came inside to answer. Also, she likes the cold. She said where she grew up, they would call this weather warm.”

“Oh, finally, something on the mystery girl. Well, I’ll leave you alone then. Call me later tonight when she’s gone so you can tell me  _ everything _ .”

“Fine! I’ll call you later.”

“Have  _ fuuuun!” _

“Shut up.” Korra hangs up the phone before Jinora can respond, but she hears giggling as she clicks the button to end the call.

Korra walks over to the door and stops in her tracks when her eyes lock onto Asami. She was too distracted by Jinora to really see how innocent Asami looks standing there with her arms crossed, swaying with her head tilted up at the sky. Korra catches the goddess’s eye and quickly opens the door. 

“We have to stop meeting like this,” Asami says with a laugh. Korra blushes and looks down after stopping a few feet away from Asami. “You okay? Is it too much?”

“No, not at all,” Korra says, taking a deep breath. “I like the things you say to me.” 

Korra feels her face redden even more. Asami moves a little closer, Korra’s heart pounding harder. 

“I’m just - I’m not used to being told these things, or doing these things. I’ve, uh…” Korra takes another deep breath. “I’ve never done anything like this before.” 

Korra finally looks back up at Asami, who has a sweet smile on her face.

“That’s right, you said you’ve never kissed a girl like how we kissed.” Asami moves closer to Korra, putting her hands on Korra’s shoulders. “Remember what I said? If you don’t like what I’m doing, please tell me, and I’ll stop.”

“No, I like everything you do  _ and _ say. I’m just getting used to it. Just...go a little slower? And I promise if you go too far, I’ll say something,” Korra says shyly. Asami leans down and gives her a kiss on the forehead while wrapping Korra in a warm hug. Korra releases a deep sigh as she sinks into Asami’s embrace, and hugs her back.

“Of course. We can do this at your pace. It’s best you call the shots anyway because if I was doing it, we would be naked in the shower by now,” Asami says. Korra’s face turns beet red and her body tenses up, leading to her squeezing Asami a little harder than she meant to “I’m sorry...that was too much. It kinda just came out of my mouth, before I could think.”

“It was a bit much, but I liked it…I’m just scared.”

“Scared of what?” Asami asks, confused.

“I guess...that I’ll be bad at it,” Korra says, just above a whisper.

“Well, when you’re ready, how about I show you the ropes? I’ll teach you what to do, and then you have nothing to fear,” Asami says in a comforting tone.

“But isn’t that weird? Teaching someone else how to do those kinds of things?” Korra says, bringing out a laugh from Asami.

“How do you think people get good at having sex? It’s like everything else. Of course, you can have natural talent, but people still need to learn some things hands-on,” Asami says, leaning in close for the last part. “Besides, I’ll enjoy being your test subject.” 

“Now, I may not get cold easily, but I can feel you’re still shivering. Want to go back inside?” Asami asks, starting to pull away from the hug.

“No.” Korra pulls Asami back in. “Can we stay like this for a while?” 

Korra hugs Asami tighter, trying to feel as much of her as she could. It was so peaceful, just the two of them holding each other, keeping themselves warm in the cold fall weather.

“Of course,” Asami says, kissing the top of Korra’s head. Asami lets out a sigh and holds Korra tighter as they stand there for a few more moments. Soon a big gust of wind hits them causing Korra to snap back to reality and realize how cold she really was.

“Ok, we go back inside now,” Korra says, reluctantly breaking the hug as Asami chuckles above her. Asami reaches down and holds onto Korra’s hand as they start to walk back inside.

“Want to watch something?” Korra asks as she leads Asami into the living room, sitting down on the couch. 

“Sure, anything you want to watch?” Asami asks, sitting a few inches away from Korra.

“Not really, you?”

“Nope.”

“Alright, well, then I’ll just flip through the channels. Shout when you see something you like,” Korra says.

“Ahhh!” Asami yells and Korra jumps.

“I haven’t even turned on the TV yet!” Korra says, laughing.

“You told me to shout when I see something I like,” Asami says, tracing Korra’s body with her eyes. “And I saw something I liked, so I shouted.” 

Asami inches closer to Korra, touching their legs together. Korra blushes instantly and Asami laughs to herself, turning back toward the TV. 

“Ooh, stop,” Asami shouts again, after what felt like hours of scrolling. Korra rolls her eyes when she realizes it’s the same stupid show Jinora has been obsessing over.

“Oh god, you like this crap?”

“You don’t?” Asami exclaims, glancing at Korra looking annoyed. Korra can’t help but notice that even now, Asami was still so cute.

“No, this stuff is so stupid. It’s just stupid vampire and werewolf crap. It’s basically just the show version of Midnight, which also sucks,” Korra says.

“You did  _ not _ just say that,” Asami exclaims, no longer looking annoyed, but rather pissed. 

“First of all, Midnight is amazing. And second, this show is  _ nothing _ like Midnight,” Asami says, throwing her arms up in the air while pouting. Korra can’t help but smile from ear to ear at Asami’s reaction. Since the moment they met, she’s been a calm, cool, and collected person. The more annoyed she gets, the bigger Korra’s smile grew. “This has witches, werewolves, vampires, hybrids,  _ and _ doppelgangers. Wait - what are you smiling at?” 

Asami crosses her arms, pouting harder than before.

“I’m smiling at  _ you _ . You’re cute when you get worked up,” Korra says, subconsciously moving closer to Asami.

“Well, you just made the worst comparison imaginable, and I- “ 

Asami stops ranting and looks Korra in the eye, a sly smile on her face, dark desire growing in her eyes. 

“You think I’m cute?” Asami says, causing Korra to blush. She doesn’t realize she’s called Asami cute. 

“I-I, uh...um…”

“You don’t think I’m sexy?” Asami asks, leaning in closer to Korra while getting onto her hands and knees.

“I...well,” Korra stutters, taken aback by what Asami had said, and by the fact that Asami is crawling onto her lap. Korra wants to tell Asami she finds her sexy, but she’s unable to form words as Asami straddles her. 

“Do you think I’m sexy  _ now _ ?” Asami purrs.

“Yes,” Korra says. The confidence that Asami exerted forced the thought from her mind.

“Mhm, good. I’m glad, but since you took so long to answer, I think I have to work harder to prove to you how sexy I am,” Asami says, leaning down to kiss her neck. Korra gasps when her soft lips meet her skin. Korra grips Asami’s waist, searching for something to prove this wasn’t a dream.

Asami nips at Korra’s neck, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to make Korra let out soft moans and grip Asami harder. Asami moves up Korra’s neck to her jawline and eventually her ear. Korra moans in between kisses, her body writhing under Asami’s touch. Before Korra can try and kiss Asami’s lips, Asami nibbles her ear causing her to let out a louder moan, one she didn’t intend to make. 

“Oh, so you like that. Duly noted,” Asami whispered, sending a shiver through Korra’s entire body.

Korra reaches the point of no return. She grips Asami harder, forcing her to be face to face with her. Asami gasps at the sudden movement and Korra doesn’t waste any time making their lips meet and adventuring her tongue into Asami’s mouth. Asami lets out a moan as she relaxes into Korra.

Asami entangles her fingers into Korra’s hair, making her groan. Asami moves her other hand down Korra’s arm, gripping her wrist and forcing her hand on her ass. Korra’s taken aback by the movement and freezes for a second. Asami feels this and breaks the kiss. 

“I’m sorry, was that too much? Too fast? Do you want to stop?” 

“No, everything is fine - I just wasn’t expecting you to my move hand. The pace is fine, I promise,” Korra says, looking into Asami’s green eyes. A smile grows on Asami’s face as she leans down, placing a gentle kiss on Korra’s lips. Korra doesn’t hesitate to speed up the kiss, moving both of her hands back to Asami’s ass and giving it a strong squeeze, emitting a groan from Asami.

Asami moves her hands down to the brim of Korra’s sweatshirt but hesitates to adventure further, remembering what happened the last time she did this. Korra breaks the kiss, feeling her hesitation. “That’s still a bit much for me right now.” 

“I’m sorry,” Asami says in a hushed voice, looking away from Korra. “I shouldn’t have pushed, I-“ 

Korra kisses her again.

“I told you I’ll tell when you go too far, and when I want to stop. I only said you went too far, not that I want to stop,” Korra says, her voice low. Asami blushes a little, quickly returning her lips to Korra’s. Asami’s hands roam Korra’s arms, shoulders, and head. 

Korra adventures into new territory with her hands. She moves her hands in circles on Asami’s ass, gripping it lightly ever now and then. Korra doesn’t like the distance between their bodies, even though it was only a few inches. She wants to feel Asami’s body against hers. 

Asami caresses Korra’s cheeks, trailing her fingers against Korra’s scalp. Korra lets out a deep sigh and Asami can feel Korra going limp. 

Something came over Korra that causes her to push forward, putting Asami on her back. The kiss doesn’t break in the sudden movement, and Asami moves her hands to Korra’s shoulders for balance. Korra breaks the kiss and is about to say something, but her breath is hitched when she gets a good look at what’s under her. Asami’s silky black hair was splayed behind her head, her face flushed, lips swollen from kissing, and her eyes barely open, giving her an angelic look that makes Korra melt.

“Can you scratch my head like before?” Korra asks shyly. Asami doesn’t hesitate to tangle her fingers in Korra’s hair, her movement restricted because of her hair still being in a bun that was now quite messy. Once she starts to use her nails, Korra’s eyes roll into the back of her head before she leans forward and puts her head against the couch next to Asami’s. It seems that the slower Asami goes, the more Korra enjoys it.

Korra’s entire body relaxes on top of Asami and she can feel Korra’s full weight pushing her into the couch. Asami pushes her body against Korra’s rolling them onto their sides, and Asami rests her elbow on the couch with her head in her hand. She looks down at Korra, whose eyes were closed, her face flushed as she breathed heavily. 

“You okay?” Asami asks, wondering if Korra was now asleep.

“Yeah.” 

Korra opens her eyes and looks up at Asami. 

“That just felt really good, and I kinda went limp,” Korra says with a laugh. 

Korra and Asami laid there in silence, never breaking eye contact, just enjoying the feeling of their warm bodies against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice little smut chapter for everyone. In the next chapter, I'm planning on having Asami and Korra have a more in-depth conversation about how Korra is scared. 
> 
> I'm very new to writing so my style will most likely change every few chapters. 
> 
> (Midnight is Twilight, and the show Jinora watches is Vampire Diaries, btw)


	6. UPDATE

Hey guys! I'm sorry, it's been a while since the last chapter. School has been crazy and it's been hard to find the time to write out a chapter, and I've also been reading other works and paying close attention to how they are written. I knew I was an amateur writer but wow I have a lot to learn.

From this point on I've decided to write this story from a first-person perspective and for a while that will be Korra's. I have some ideas for later down the line when we will see Asami's perspective but that's gonna be a while. 

I know their first day together is lasting a long time but once their first day together is over there will be a small time-jump! Right now it's just some nice fluff/smut while getting to know what Korra and Asami are like in this AU. Also, it may not be clear due to my amateur writing but my idea with Korra in this AU is that she has basically no experience in the bedroom, and because of that she very self-conscious about herself. But Asami Sato being the goddess she is, is helping Korra become more comfortable and Korra isn't hesitating to finally get _some_ experience, she still can't handle everything, but don't worry, one day she will be able to! 

Please! Do _not_ be afraid to give me criticism or opinions in the comments. As I said, I'm very new to this and will take any advice I can get, just please don't be a dick about it :P 

Hope everyone is staying safe!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra opens up to Asami, but it seems like it's still going take Asami some time to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, after I make an update about how I don't have much time anymore, my schedule clears up enough for a few days to allow me to write this! 
> 
> Just a small reminder that this is now written in first person, and for now in Korra's perspective. 
> 
> ALSO, 1000 HITS!! I was shocked when I got 500, but I can't believe this has reached 4 digits! And 40 Kudos!!! I was happy with just 10! I hope you guys are enjoying this!  
> Please don't be afraid to leave opinions or criticism in the comments, just don't be a dick about it :P

#  Chapter 6

You’re Nothing Special At All.

I stare into Asami’s beautiful green eyes for what feels like hours, thinking about how happy she’s made me in less than a day. How in such a short time, she has given me more experience with another person than I’ve had in my entire life. How I finally know what it feels like for someone else to want me, even though I still don’t quite understand why.

As I start to wonder why this goddess is attracted to me, I realize how dry my mouth is.

“I need some water, do you want a glass?” I ask as I get up from the couch.

“Yes, please,” Asami says, in a breathy voice that almost makes me lose my balance as I walk into the kitchen.

_ I have to say something _

“Making out is a lot of work!” I say with a dry laugh while also cursing at myself for saying something so stupid.

_ Making out is a lot of work? Really, Kor. You can do better than that. _

“Just wait till we aren’t wearing any clothes,” Asami says, so quietly that I almost didn’t hear her. Images flash through my head and I think about what could or would happen with her. 

“I’m sorry, I thought I said it quietly enough,” she says, and I realize I’m frozen in place holding two empty glasses in my hands. I quickly shake the images out of my head and start to fill them up.

“No, that’s okay.” 

It really is okay. Even though I’ve never done this before, I really like everything she’s said and done. “I’m just getting used to what you say, that’s all.” 

I hear Asami let out a relieved sigh. Even though I have finished filling the glasses I keep my back to Asami. I want to say something else, but I know if I were looking at her I would be too nervous to ever get a single word out.

“Like I said before, I’m scared.” I wait for Asami to respond but she stays silent. I realize that she’s waiting for me to continue.

“The farthest I’ve ever gone with someone is French kissing, but I don’t really count it because she got freaked out by it and our tongues barely touched. That happened in middle school, so I don’t really have any experience, and I’m probably just bad at everything. I’m also…” I definitely won’t be able to say these things to her face, especially what I’m about to confess next. I take another deep breath and continue. “I’m really self-conscious about my body. There are so many pretty girls, and my body doesn’t look anything like theirs. I’ve never dealt with someone liking...me, and my body, let alone want to touch it.”

“Like I said, I’ll teach you. I definitely like you and want to touch your body.” 

Even though those words normally scare me, I feel a heat spark in my lower abdomen. “When you’re ready, of course. The last thing I want to do is push you.”

Her voice turns sad and without thinking I turn around to check if she’s okay. Surprisingly, she was sitting on the other side of the kitchen island. I guess during my confession I hadn’t heard her move from the couch. I want to ask if she’s okay, but once she notices I’m looking at her she forces a smile on her face. I stop myself from asking, realizing it may not be my place, at least not yet. A smug grin grows on her face. 

“Besides, when you  _ are _ ready, I’ll make sure to teach you how to be perfect in bed,” Asami says, and I feel my chest tighten as my cheeks start to burn. 

Even though her tone is seductive, her eyes are filled with concern. As if she was asking me with her eyes if it was too much. I give her a reassuring smile and nod my head. Her eyes shift from concern to what looks like hunger.

I feel my face getting hotter as I look into her eyes and remember what I had just confessed to her. I muster up enough strength to move closer to the kitchen island and hand her one of the glasses. Even though the island is between us, being this close to Asami is making my legs shake.

I take a drink of my water, keeping my focus on it. As it leaves my lips, Asami laughs harder than she has all day. I keep my eyes on the glass as I enjoy the sound of her laughter, which slowly starts to die down.

“I’m sorry, ha! I don’t mean to laugh,” she says, clutching at her stomach. Soon she was calm enough to speak. I knew she had a grin on her face without having to look. “I really worked you up, didn’t I?” 

“Yeah, you did,” I say just above a whisper.

“Did you enjoy what we did?” she asks.

“Yes, I did. A lot,” I say, still unable to look up at her.

“I did too.” 

A few moments of silence pass. 

“Why can’t you look at me?”

“You make me nervous,” I mutter.

“What’d you say?”

“I said,” I take a deep breath, “I said you make me nervous.”

“In a good way I hope?” she asks with concern. I eagerly nod my head. “Good, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

The concern quickly changes into something sad, and I finally look up at her to see her looking at her hands with her shoulders slugged forward.

_ There it is again,  _ I think as I move around the kitchen island to sit down in the chair next to her. I open my mouth to ask her what’s wrong but once Asami notices how close I am, she instantly perks up and I can see the sadness being forced out of her eyes.

I close my mouth to stop myself from asking the question but quickly open it again to say something else, “You don’t make me uncomfortable.” The fake smile fades from Asami’s face, and now has a tender look in her eye. “You make me nervous because I think you’re…”

This is why I keep my back to her, I can’t think straight when I look into her eyes.

“Because you think I’m what?” she asks, leaning closer to me with a small grin forming at the corner of her lips.

“Gorgeous,” I blurt out as I start to sweat. I notice that Asami’s grin has vanished and she’s now blushing.

_ I’ve already confessed so much to her, why stop now? _ I think. 

“I think you’re gorgeous, and honestly, I don’t understand how or why you’re so interested in me.” I look down at my feet. “I’m nothing special.”

I wait for Asami to say something.

“You’re right,” she says. My heart skips a beat as I repeat her words in my head, making sure I heard her correctly. “You’re nothing special at all.” 

Her voice has no emotion whatsoever. My heart is pounding in my chest but it felt like with every beat, it was being stabbed over and over. Tears start to form in my eyes as I look up at her. Her face is blank, she isn’t showing any indication of whether she was serious or joking.

“You’re just a beautiful girl who is  _ so _ incredibly sweet as to make sure the new girl at school is okay when she leaves the cafeteria alone.” A smile grows on Asami’s face, and the pain in my chest starts to lessen. “Nope, nothing special about you. Thanks for pointing that out.” 

Her voice turns sarcastic, and my lips curl into a small smile. “I’ll actually get going now since I have nothing to gain from getting to know you.” 

Asami starts to get up, but I grab her face and pull her in for a deep kiss.

A kiss that I hope shows Asami how happy she’s made me, from what she just said and what we have done today. A kiss that shows how much I like her and how I don’t want to stop getting to know her.

“Thank you for saying that,” I say, after breaking the kiss and smiling at her.

“Anytime,” she says, returning my smile and sitting back down.

“I truly meant what I said,” Asami continues while reaching out her hand to entwine her fingers with mine. “You were the only person who talked to me today who wasn’t actively trying to get in my pants. Almost every guy who talked to me today was hitting on me and trying to get me to go out with them.”

She squeezes my hand and gives me a soft smile. 

“You were the only one who was genuinely making sure I was okay. You even asked me if I wanted to be alone. No one else gave me that choice. That’s why I asked you to stay. And of course, I was also trying to get into your pants, because when I saw you in homeroom I almost fell on my way to my desk. It took everything I had to focus on getting to it instead of staring at you.” My eyes widen as Asami’s cheek slightly turn red again.

“No way! You looked completely fine walking to your seat.”

“Yeah, I  _ looked _ fine, but on the inside, I was freaking out. I’ve learned how to hide my nerves, so that’s probably why you didn’t notice.” She moved her eyes to the floor, but I could still see the sadness returning.

Even though I want to ask her what’s wrong, I keep my mouth shut. She perks back up and looks at me with a smug grin. “Anyway… You were watching me walk to my desk?”

My heart skips a beat.  _ No point in denying it now. _

“Yeah, I was. You’re kinda hard not to look at.” I look back at the floor, but Asami grabs my chin with her finger and her thumb lifting it back up. My lips are met with hers for a soft, gentle kiss.

“Right back at you,” she says after breaking the kiss and getting up from her chair. She tightens her grip around my hand and gestures towards the couch. “Want to try actually watching something this time?”

_ Emphasis on try, _ I want to say, but all that comes out is a quiet “Yeah.” 

I blush again, but start to smile when I think of what to say next. 

“Just not that vampire crap.”

Asami lets out an annoyed sigh that makes me laugh. 

_ Just the reaction I was looking for, _ I think, amused at how annoyed she gets when I tease her.

“Not today, but one day, I’ll make you watch the show so you can see how good it really is,” she says with a stern but playful voice while sitting on the couch.

“Never. Jinora has been trying to get me to watch that show for weeks. I’m never going to watch it,” I say, crossing my arms.

“So, you’re telling me that you haven’t watched a single episode, and you’re already against it?”

“Because I know it’s stupid vampire crap!”

“You should at least give it a shot," she says, moving to close the gap between us, the sides of our thighs now touching.

“What’s the point, when I already know it’s stupid vampire crap,” I say, realizing that I’ve moved my arm to Asami’s lower back.

“Stop calling it ‘stupid vampire crap’ when you won’t even give it a shot.”

“Freedom of speech, you can’t stop me from saying what I want.“ 

I’m cut off by Asami leaning forward and trapping me in a kiss. Before I can comprehend what’s happening, she breaks the kiss.

“You really aren’t going to watch it, are you?” Asami says in a voice that sounds hurt yet innocent, but I know she’s just messing with me, so I stand my ground.

“Jinora hasn’t left me alone about it for weeks and I still don’t have the urge to watch it. I doubt you’ll be able to convince me.” I flash her a smug smile, thinking that Asami will finally drop this, but her innocent look morphs into something else.

“Oh really? Nothing I do will be able to convince you?” she says as she puts a hand behind my ear and gently scratches my head. It takes all my strength to keep my ground and not go limp from the sensation going through my entire body.

“No, nothing.” I feel myself blush from embarrassment at how something so simple as scratching my head could affect me this much.

“Even if I promise that every time you watch an episode, I’ll give you an orgasm?” she says, looking into my eyes.

“I - you, um...” 

It’s all I can manage to say. Even though I’ve given myself an orgasm before, it wasn’t so amazing that it would convince me to watch the dumb show. But something in her voice makes me think I’m wrong.

“Did I mention that it has two spin-off shows that I could make the same promise for?” she said, scratching a little harder. My eyes start to roll back but I move my head away from her hand and take a deep breath trying to focus my thoughts so I can at least  _ try _ to win this. 

“Getting me off isn’t going to convince me to watch _ that dumb show _ .” I try to sound unbothered, but I notice my voice is a bit higher than normal.

“Oh really?” Asami arches an eyebrow, a surprised expression on her face, “Well, let’s see if you still feel the same way after I give you an orgasm.” 

My heart skips what feels like several beats as I stare into Asami’s eyes, which are now almost fully dilated as she looks at me like I’m dinner.

She starts to move her hand back to my head, but I quickly move away.

“I’ve had orgasms before, they’re not all that,” I say matter-of-factly, removing my hand from her lower back to cross my arms in triumph.

“You really believe that, don’t you?” 

I smile at her as I give her a firm nod, but she gives me a look making me think I have actually lost. 

“Well then, you obviously haven’t had the earth-shattering orgasm that  _ I _ can give you.” My smile disappears as my confidence is quickly buried under a mix of nervousness and arousal.

Asami’s grin grows when she sees my reaction, and she leans in close to my ear. 

“Because I promise, once I’m done with you, you’ll be begging me for more.” 

Before I can fully process what she’s said, she nibbles at my ear, emitting a moan from me. I cover my mouth out of embarrassment.

Asami moves away from my ear and looks down at me. I hadn’t realized that this whole time, I was sliding against the couch causing Asami to tower over me. 

“When you’re ready of course,” she said before kissing me on the forehead.

I relax at her touch. Even though I know she won’t do anything until I’m ready, hearing her say it out loud helps me calm down.

I move my hand from my mouth and look up into Asami’s eyes. 

“Earth-shattering?” I ask, my voice cracking.

“Yes, earth-shattering. Or at least good enough to make you watch the show.” 

Asami’s eyes turn soft and she backs away enough to give me room to sit back up. She probably realizes how embarrassed I am, if it wasn’t obvious from my red face and my voice cracking.

“You said you’ve had them before; I’m assuming they’ve always been from yourself?” she asks. I nod.

“Yes. Only a couple of times though, but none of them have been earth-shattering.” 

My voice trails off as I look at my lap, but Asami cups my cheek and pulls my face to look back up at her.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed. The first couple of times I did it, they weren’t earth-shattering,” she said in a sweet tone that made me smile. “Like I said before, you can learn this stuff, and you especially need to learn what you like.” 

“And I bet you’re going to love helping me find that out,” I say, laughing.

“Yes, I am,” Asami says. She leans forward, causing a strand of hair to fall in front of her face. I move my hand to push it behind her ear.

She closes her eyes and sighs when my fingers brush against her pale skin. Before she can open her eyes, I put my lips against hers and tighten my grip on her lower back. Asami pushes against me but doesn’t break the kiss as she moves on top of me, straddling me.

The kiss is soft and gentle. I can feel that Asami’s being safe with me, but that’s not what I wanted. I mean yes, I want her to be gentle sometimes, but not right now. Right now, I want more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think Asami keeps thinking about whenever the sadness takes over????


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra finally gets to ask the question that has been bothering her all day. Both Korra and Asami find something new they like about the other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I found someone who is helping me edit my chapters and they started with Chapter 1, so it took a while for them to catch up to Chapter 7! Nothing major changed in the previous chapters, just grammar and wording has been fixed or edited. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one!

#  Chapter 7

So, What Haven’t You Asked Me?

As our kiss deepened, I felt Asami move her hands to her head. Before my mind could go blank, it occurred to me.  _ What time is it? _

I put my hands on Asami’s shoulders and push her away, fumbling to pull my phone out of my back pocket. I turn it on to see that it’s 5:18, which means my parents will be getting home in about 15 minutes.

“Got somewhere else to be?” Asami asks. I can hear in her voice that she’s slightly annoyed. I turn off my phone and throw it to the side before looking at Asami with a smile on my face.

“No, absolutely not. I was just checking the time. My parents will be home soon, and I don’t want to start something and have them walk in,” I say as I put my hand on hers, and Asami lets out a sigh of relief.

“Makes sense,” Asami said, before leaning down, keeping her lips only an inch away from mine. “Do you want to take this upstairs then?” 

It takes everything in my power to stop myself from closing the gap and taking her up on the offer.

“I would love that, but we should probably wait till one of my parents get home. They’ll want to meet you and I don’t want them interrupting...” I can feel my face get warmer the more I speak, “...anything by coming up to my room to meet you.” 

Images flash in my head of Asami laying on my bed, her hair splayed behind her as I look down at her.

“That’s some big brain thinking you’re doing there. It’s cute.”

“Big brain?” I can’t help myself from closing my eyes and laughing at the weird phrase.

“Have you never heard that before?”

“No, but I’m going to start saying it now.” I laugh harder, and I clutch at my stomach.

Soon my fit finally stops, and I open my eyes to see Asami staring at me with a sweet smile on her face. Before I can say anything, she leans forward and gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

“What - what was that for?” I say, slightly taken aback but also aroused at the gentle contact.

“You’re cute, and I wanted to kiss you,” she says. I feel my heart pound in my chest.

“Is that okay?” she asks, moving away and looking down at her lap. I take her hands in my own and pull her closer to me.

“More than.” I lean in, giving Asami the same quick kiss she gave me before, saying something else. “How many times do I have to tell you? I like what you say and do, I’m just getting used to it.”

“Good, because I won’t stop treating you like this, even when you do get used to it.” She says, as a smile grows on her face.

“ _ When? _ How long do you plan on doing this with me?” I ask without thinking.

“As long as I want to, and you want to. That’s how relationships work, silly,” she says while laughing at the last part.

“Relationship?” I blink, and I realize my mouth is extremely dry. “Like dating?”

“Well, I’m not sure yet.” Asami moves closer to me, causing the pounding in my chest to increase. “We just met today, but I like you a lot and I’d like to continue this. It’s a little fast to say we’re girlfriends, but if anyone asks, I wouldn’t mind telling them we’re dating…I mean, if that’s something you would want as well.” 

“I would love that,” I say, noticing that Asami’s embarrassment was soon replaced with joy as she perked up. “I agree, it’s too soon to say we’re girlfriends. But I would also like to continue this and to get to know you more.”

Asami moves closer to me before saying “Korra and Asami,  _ dating _ . I like the sound of that.” 

She leans in and places her lips against mine, but it wasn’t a gentle kiss like before. This one’s filled with lust and desire.

Lost in Asami’s touch, I quickly move my hands to her sides and pull her closer to me. I love feeling her body against mine, it makes me feel safe.

I slide my hands up and down Asami’s back, feeling her curves as she brushes her tongue against my lips. I open my mouth and she doesn’t hesitate to find my tongue. I let out a groan, and I grip onto Asami’s shirt.

Asami moves her hands up my arms and neck, threading her fingers into my hair. This time I wasn’t going to pull away, I was going to let the sensation take over my body. Luckily, I didn’t have to wait long before she started to scratch my head.

I let out a moan, but it didn’t get the reaction I was expecting. I was then left alone in a state of confusion. I open my eyes to see Asami sitting at the other end of the couch, breathing heavily, her cheeks flushed and her lips slightly swollen.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just, you said you didn’t want to start something,” Asami pauses, trying to catch her breath, “and if I didn’t stop myself then, I don’t know what I would have done if we kept going.” 

I look into her dark green eyes. She was right, we should stop, but that didn’t mean I wanted to. I could feel a heat growing in my lower abdomen, but I tried my best to ignore it.

“Good idea,” I say, turning to the TV. Asami moves closer and leans into me, causing the heat in my lower abdomen to turn into an inferno.

I turn on the tv and flip to a random channel, but I can’t pay attention to what’s playing. The only thing playing in my brain is what Asami would have done if she hadn’t stopped herself.

We sit in silence for what feels like hours but was probably only a few seconds.

“So, what haven’t you asked me?”

“What do you mean?”

“When you were on the phone with your mom at school, you said ‘I don’t know, I haven’t asked her.’ I forgot to ask you about it until now because I’ve been…” Asami looked me up and down before continuing, “distracted.” 

A sly grin grows on her face.

Shit, I forgot about that _. _ I’ve been so distracted by her that I forgot what Opal said at school. I’ve been wanting to ask her about it, so I might as well just tell her the truth.

“Um, my mom was wondering why you transferred mid-semester since people don’t really do that.” 

I could feel Asami tense up next to me once I finished talking. I looked over at her to see she had a blank expression.

I turn my body to face her and take her hands in mine, but Asami keeps staring at the TV. “You don’t have to explain why, my mom was just curious. We don’t need to know, and I don’t care why.” 

I could feel her start to relax, but she still wouldn’t look at me.

I had nothing else to say, so I sat there waiting for her to say something. A few seconds go by and Asami takes a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just really complicated, and I don’t feel like getting into it, at least not yet,” she says, looking down at her lap. “But I bet you’ve already heard some rumors as to why.”

My grip on her hand tightens as I think about what Opal had told me early that day.

“I knew it.” Asami tenses back up but I don’t move her hands away. “People had been whispering around me all day. I knew rumors would start sooner or later; they always do.”

Sadness fills her voice and I feel her body start to shake.

I feel her shaking and I can’t stop myself, even if I want to, from pulling her closer and wrapping my arms around her.

“It doesn’t matter what I heard. They’re just rumors, and even if they are true, I don’t care. I know I just met you today, but you’ve been so sweet and understanding. Whatever happened that caused you to transfer, I bet you had a good reason. You don’t have to explain until you’re ready.”

Asami pulls away to look at my face, and to my relief, doesn’t break the hug. Once I get a good look at her, I can see there were small tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

“You really don’t care about why I transferred here?” she asks in a sad, innocent voice like before, but this time it was genuine.

“I don’t care. I’m just happy that you’re here.” 

I lean in to kiss her forehead. She smiles at the contact, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. 

“How about we talk about something else?” Asami gives me a firm nod as she wipes the corner of her eyes.

“How about we get to know each other better, since all I know about you is that your name is Asami, you’re gay, and grew up somewhere very cold,” I say. I’m going to try my best to distract her, while also getting to know her, killing two birds with one stone.

“I’d like that,” she says, moving away from the hug to sink back into the couch cushions, but this time she looks more relaxed than before.

“So, what’s your last name?” I ask.

“Sato, and you?”

“Clearwater. Where’d you grow up?”

“I lived in Canada my whole life before now, but we moved around a lot.”

“You’re from Canada? That’s so cool! Can you speak French?”

“Yes, I can. But you’d have to do something really special for me if you want to hear me speak it,” she said, winking.

“I’ll try my best. Do you have any siblings?”

Asami paused, staring at me with a dumbfounded expression for a second before answering, “I have two older brothers and three younger ones.”

“Holy crap, you’re the only girl? No wonder you’re so strong.”

“Yeah, my brothers made sure I could take care of myself when they weren’t around to protect me.” I think I see a glint of sadness in her eyes.

_ Shit. Change the subject, Kor. _

“I’ve lived here my whole life,” I say, motioning my arms around the room. “I’ve traveled here and there, but not that often. I’m an only child. I was really grateful for that when we got home today, and my parents weren’t home.” 

“You know, you’re really cute when you do that,” Asami says.

“Do what?”

“Rub the back of your neck when you get nervous.”

“Oh, I didn’t even realize I was doing it.” I move my hand from my neck, trying to remember when I put it there but before I can figure it out, Asami leans closer to me.

“Well, I like when you do it. Makes you look more adorable than you already are,” she says before leaning in to kiss me.

Then, I hear keys jingling outside the front door. Someone’s home _.  _ I quickly grab Asami’s shoulders and push her away enough to break the kiss, but I keep our faces close together. She opens her mouth to say something, but I quickly put a finger against her lips. 

“Shh, just wait a second.”

I can see her start to blush, but before I’m able to focus on that, the sound of keys grew louder as they were put into the lock. Asami seems to hear it as well because in the blink of an eye she was now about a foot away from me on the couch.

“Korra? I’m home,” I hear my mom yell as she opens the door.

“We’re in the living room, Ma,” I yell back while trying to look as normal as possible.

My mom’s footsteps grow louder, but before she reaches the living room, Asami shoots up from the couch and waits by the entryway. Her head and her shoulders are held up, her feet slightly apart and the back of her hands resting in each other at her lower back.

I wonder what she’s doing while trying to figure out the sudden change in Asami’s demeanor.

My mom enters the living room and immediately notices Asami.

“Hi! You must be Asami.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Asami reaches her hand towards mom for a handshake. “Thank you for letting me into your home, Mrs. Clearwater.”

Yes ma’am? A handshake? She’s being weirdly formal, but it’s kind of hot.

My mom seems taken aback by the formality as well as she stands in silence for a few moments before reaching out her hand.

“Oh please, stop with all the formality. You can call me Senna.” 

Mom gives Asami a quick, firm handshake and flashes a smile at her.

“Well, thank you, Senna.” Asami bows her head and walks back to the couch. All I can do is watch her with a combined look of confusion, awe, and arousal while I try to figure out what the fuck just happened.

“What have you ladies been up to?” Mom asks as she makes her way into the kitchen to get started on dinner.

I quickly glance at Asami, meeting her eyes. We both smile a little and I force the laugh threatening to leave my mouth back inside me.

“She’s been trying to force me to watch the same stupid vampire crap show Jinora watches,” I say.

“It’s not stupid! It’s actually a very good show,” Asami says while playfully swatting at my arm.

“I’ve heard good things about the show sweetheart, you should really give it a try,” Mom says.

“See, even your mother knows what I’m talking about! I like her,” Asami says, and I hear my mom laugh from the kitchen.

“She’s heard good things about the show from  _ Jinora _ . I’m not going to watch it.” 

“Oh, we’ll see about that,” Asami says in a whisper so low only I could hear. I can feel my face start to burn as I remember the promise she made me.

“How about you girls go upstairs and leave me to watch  _ my _ show while I make dinner.”

I quickly get up from the couch and start to leave the room, assuming that Asami is following me.

“Do you need any help Mrs- I mean, Senna?” Asami asks. I turn around to see Asami has only stood up and turned to face the kitchen, standing the same way she was before when my mom came home.

“I’m okay, honey! Tonraq should be home soon to help with everything. You two go have fun upstairs.”

“Yes, ma’am. I mean, thank you.” Asami bows her head again as she starts to walk over to me.

I start to walk again when Asami does. Soon we’re back in my bedroom, but this time I’m not paralyzed by nerves. Thank the Spirits for that because then I wouldn’t be able to ask the question I’ve been dying to since mom came home.

“What was that about?”

“What do you mean?” Asami asks while sitting on the edge of my bed.

“Saying ‘yes ma’am’, shaking my mom’s hand, and the little bow you did?”

“Ah, you can thank my parents for that. I grew up having to say ‘yes ma’am’ and ‘yes sir’. They also taught me it’s rude to not shake someone’s hand when you first meet them. I normally do it with people older than me. The bow is just a sign of respect I learned, but I only do the full bow around certain people.” Asami lowers her voice and looks down at the ground. “I’m sorry. I know it’s weird to other people, I’ll stop doing it if you want me to.”

“Woah, what? No way!” 

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. She had been this confident goddess all day but now she was willing to change herself because she thought I would think she was weird. Even though Asami confuses me, it piques my interest in her even more.

I sit beside her on my bed, searching for her eyes, but Asami isn’t budging from the spot on the floor she’s fixated on. “I was just curious, and I was going to say that you don’t need to be that formal around my parents. I don’t care that you do it, and even if I did, you shouldn’t change yourself based on what someone else thinks.”

I grab one of her hands, hoping it will cause her to look at me. Her eyes still don’t leave the floor, but she doesn’t pull her hand away.

“Besides, I actually thought it was kinda hot,” I say, knowing that it was going to cause me to blush, but I don’t care as long as it helps Asami snap out of this.

It seems to work because she took my hand and looked me in the eyes.

“Oh, really?” Asami says as she turns toward me and leans in. “Do you want me to start saying ‘yes ma’am’ and ‘no ma’am’ to you now?” 

“Um…I’m not really sure.”

“Oh, well then how about you start by telling  _ me _ what to do? I’ll say it and you tell me how you feel,” she says, slowly getting off the bed to stand in front of me, keeping her face inches away from mine.

“What…what should I ask you to do?”

“You can ask me to take off your clothes, my own clothes, kiss your lips or your body… the list goes on and on.”

How about all of the above? Even though she gives me a list, I can’t pinpoint only one thing I want her to do. Then it hits me.

“Can you…” I pause before continuing, now starting to feel very self-conscious.

“Stop? Is this too much?” Asami stands up and takes a few steps back. I guess she took my hesitation as discomfort.

“No. I was gonna ask,” I take a deep breath and swallow the lump in my throat, “can you do whatever you did to my ear before? When we were downstairs?” 

I could feel my face and neck start to heat up. 

Asami freezes for a second. She looks confused while she tries to figure out what I’m referencing. A few seconds go by and her eyebrows pop up, her pupils dilated as a grin grows on her face.

“Yes ma’am,” she says before quickly walking back to the bed, pushing me backwards by the shoulders.

I definitely like that. I feel the fire inside me spread between my legs.

I look up to see Asami towering over me as she straddles me, her arms on either side of my head.

She doesn’t hesitate to move her mouth to my neck, causing me to gasp. As she kisses up my neck and jawline, I can feel my breathing start to quicken and I’m soon panting into Asami’s ear. She reaches the back of my jawline just below my ear, and I close my eyes as I tense up waiting for it to happen, but it doesn’t.

I start to relax before asking her what’s wrong, but before I can say anything, she traps my ear in between her teeth.

This time I’m not embarrassed by the moan Asami pulls out of me. I can feel Asami’s warm breasts against my chest, and I realize I’m arching my back into her.

Asami moves her arm under my back and holds me tight against her. Her teeth release my ear and I open my eyes to see her looking down at me.

“Should I keep saying it?” Asami asks, lowering her arm to rest on her elbow as she uses the other to move down my side and rest her hand above my hip.

“Yes please,” I say between breaths. Asami freezes above me and her pupils seem to dilate even more.

“Oh, now you have to keep saying that,” she says before leaning down and kissing me gently. Even though I can see the hunger in her eyes, she’s being careful with me. While that’s incredibly sweet, it’s not what I want.

I move my hands to her thighs and grip them while I rub my fingertips up and down. Asami lets out a small groan and I push my fingertips harder into her, making her groan even louder.

I quickly move my tongue to the outside of Asami’s lips looking for permission and making her gasp. But she soon opened her mouth to let me enter and dance against her tongue.

If I were Asami, I would be surprised at how I’m acting as well. Actually, I’m surprised with how I’m acting, but at the same time, I’m not. Something about Asami makes me feel safe, and I know she’s not going to make me do anything I don’t want to do. But her being so safe with me is also making me go crazy inside.

Asami’s grip on me tightens, making me moan. I break the kiss and open my eyes to find hers. 

“Can you take off my sweatshirt?” I ask and Asami’s eyes go wide in surprise.

“Are you sure?” Asami asks with concern in her voice.

“Yes. I...I want you to see me. Take off my sweatshirt.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Spirits, I really do like that. Asami doesn’t hesitate to move her arm from under my back and grab the bottom of my sweatshirt. She looks into my eyes and starts to open her mouth, but I speak before she can say anything.

“ _ Please _ .” 

That does the trick, and soon my vision is blocked by my sweatshirt. Once my sweatshirt is over my head I see Asami eyeing me up and down.

Suddenly I feel extremely self-conscious and slowly start to cover myself with my arms.

“Wow,” Asami says, causing my arms to stop.“You’re self-conscious of  _ this _ ?” she says while slowly trailing her fingers around my stomach. The feeling of how lightly she was touching me causes a small hiss to leave my mouth.

“Like I said, I don’t look like other girls,” I say as I close my eyes trying to shield myself from embarrassment.

“Yeah, because not every girl has a six-pack. Especially one so defined,” she says while tracing each ab, causing me to release another small hiss.

“Do you play sports?”

“Not anymore, I didn’t like how competitive it got.” 

I slowly open my eyes and see that Asami is still staring at my stomach in awe. “I stopped playing in middle school, but I kept working out afterward and I still play for fun here and there.”

Asami continues to touch and stare at my body. My self-consciousness was soon burned out by the flame burning through my whole body waiting for her to do something.

“Can you stop looking at me like that?”

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“No, it’s just… If you keep staring at me like instead of kissing me, I might explode,” I say, and I notice some redness growing in Asami’s cheeks.

“Yes ma’am,” she says while keeping her hands on my stomach, leaning down to kiss my lips again. She moves one hand to my side, and I can feel the other slowly going up my stomach. Her fingertips reach the bottom of my sports bra and I can feel her hesitate.

Before either of us could say anything, someone knocks.

“Girls?” My mom says.

In a split second Asami is off me as I shoot up into a sitting position, staring at the doorknob double-checking that I locked it. I let out a relieved sigh seeing that it is.

“Yeah, mom?” I ask, trying to sound as normal as possible, but my voice is shaky.

“Just wanted to let you know that your father is home and helping me with dinner. Should be ready in about 45 minutes.”

“Oh… okay, thanks, mom!”

“Thank you Mrs - uh, Senna!”

“No problem, girls,” Mom says as she walks back downstairs.

I hold my breath as I try to focus on the sound of her footsteps until I can’t hear them anymore.

I breathe out and look at Asami. We lock eyes and we both laugh. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, falling back onto the bed and laughing at the situation I’m in. I feel the bed shift and Asami moves back on top of me.

“Now,” she says in a low voice, returning her hands to my stomach, “where were we?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra is slowly but surely getting more comfortable with Asami... But it's still gonna be a while for her to really be comfortable for that sports bra to come off :P 
> 
> I'm trying not to rush them doing stuff too much because Korra is still new to this but she's still a horny motherfr and wants to do some stuff. 
> 
> Also, I gave Asami brothers because it's necessary for something I have planned in a future chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Asami and Korra make it through dinner with Korra's parents?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update. I had a lot of projects due before Thanksgiving break so I had to put this on hold for a while. Hopefully, during the Thanksgiving break, I can bang out a few more chapters to make it up to everyone.

Chapter 8

Your Face is Red, Are You Getting a Fever?

Asami and I walk down the stairs and head for the dining room. Before leaving my room, I check myself in the mirror and notice my face is flushed, my lips are swollen, and that Asami looks the same way. I know we can’t change how we look, so hopefully, my parents don’t notice.

We get to the dining room and Mom and Dad are already sitting across from each other, leaving an empty seat next to either of them for Asami and me. If they could tell what we just did, they didn’t let on. I quickly take the seat next to my Dad. Even though I know Asami can handle herself, my Dad can be very intimidating to people who don’t know him.

“Asami, It’s nice to meet you,” my dad says when he sees her. His deep voice booms in my ears. I see Asami instantly straighten her stance and walk closer to him. 

“Hello, Mr. Clearwater. Thank you for letting me into your home,” Asami says, reaching out her hand for a handshake before stopping herself and dropping it back to her side. I guess it’s going to take a while until she stops doing that with them. She bows her head, lower than when she did with mom, and sits down.

“You...you’re welcome,” Dad says, giving mom a confused look. 

“Asami, dear, I thought I told you, you don’t have to be formal with us,” Mom says, giving her a sweet smile.

“I know, a force of habit.” Asami blushes a little looking down at her lap. Even though her confidence is hot as hell, seeing her blush like that is just as attractive. 

I extend my leg over towards Asami and rub it against hers, causing her to look up at me. I flash her a small comforting smile and surprisingly she blushes even more. I need to take notes on what affects her so I can use it on her later. 

Asami clears her throat, and the blush fades from her face as she looks over the food on the table and licks her lips. I can’t tear my eyes away while I think about what we were doing just moments ago.

_ Asami broke the kiss and sat upright while straddling me. She quickly grabbed the bottom of her shirt, then paused. _

_ “Is it ok if I take off my shirt?” She asked looking into my eyes. Yes. I wanted to say yes but I was unable to speak. I was still trying to process any of this as it was happening. That I was making out with someone in my room, and that someone was this beautiful girl on top of me.  _

_ Asami’s thighs tensed against me, and I realized that I had just been staring at her this whole time not saying anything. She seemed a little embarrassed now, still holding the hem of her shirt. I leaned up and grabbed the hem myself and lifted it over her head. _

_ ”I think it’s only fair,” I said. I slowly laid back onto the bed as I took in her body. She’s wearing a lacy black bra that hugs her breasts perfectly. But with her heavy breathing, they pushed the limits of it every time she breathed in. _

_ “My, my, someone’s getting more confident with their words,” She said in a teasing tone while leaning close enough to have our lips only a few inches apart. Her hungry eyes stared into mine.  _

_ “I…It…I said it without even thinking.” I looked away, feeling embarrassed.  _

_ “That’s a good thing,” she said, grabbing my chin with her finger and thumb, turning my face towards her again. “It means you’re getting more comfortable with me.” _

_ I really am. It’s crazy to me, but I can’t help myself. She’s been so kind to me. She didn’t laugh when I said I’m inexperienced. She’d been so careful with checking in on me on what’s too far, which weirdly made me want to go farther when she looks concerned with those damn green eyes.  _

_ I leaned up and wrapped my arm around her lower back to flip us over. Asami gripped onto my shoulders and let out a small gasp as I laid her on the bed. _

_ “I am more comfortable with you.” I took a deep breath. Seeing the kindness in Asami’s eyes made me want to melt into her, but I have to stop myself. I want Asami to know how she’s made me feel in such a short time. “I was so scared when we got to my house, but you’ve been so understanding. You didn’t laugh at me when you found you I’m...new to all this. And I...I don’t know, I just…”  _

_ I realized I’d been rambling and I felt myself blush. A sweet smile grew on Asami’s face as she wrapped her legs around my waist and raised a hand to cup my cheek. _

_ “I think I understand. You thought it wasn’t normal for being inexperienced and that people would make fun of you, but then I told you it was completely normal, and it didn’t matter.” _

_ “Yes! You’ve been so understanding, and I know we only just met today but I feel… I feel safe with you about this.” I say while nuzzling my face in her hand. She really does make me feel safe. I know she won’t push me too far, and that we can go at my pace. I don’t even know what my pace is, I’m still learning but I’m happy I get to learn with Asami.  _

_ I leaned down to meet our lips and started kissing her deeply. Asami wrapped her arms around my shoulders and arched her back pushing her chest into mine. I groaned at the feeling of our bodies touching and I couldn’t help but start exploring her exposed torso. _

_ I kept myself up with one hand, I started kneading at her side with my other. I glide my fingertips up her stomach but stop myself when I reach her bra. I break the kiss and look at my hand just below Asami’s pale breasts. _

_ “You can touch them if you want to,” Asami said in a soothing tone. _

_ “Are you sure?” I ask looking up at her. She let out a small laugh. _

_ “You can do anything you want to me. I’m comfortable with almost everything.” _

_ “Right…” I said while letting out a laugh. I look back down at my hand, unable to explore any further even though I wanted to know what her breast felt like in my hand. I just don’t want to be bad. _

_ “You’re not going to be bad,” Asami says, I look back up at her in shock now realizing I said the last part out loud. “I will tell when you are doing good, and I will tell you what you can do differently  _ if _ I need to.” _

_ I look back at my hand and start to move up the bra. I place my palm on top of her breast and start to lightly massage it. Asami instantly reacts with her breath quickened and is now panting.  _

_ “More.” She said in between pants. _

_ I start to massage it a little harder and Asami’s chest starts to rise and fall rapidly. I added more pressure and Asami arched her body in my hand. _

_ I looked up to see Asami’s head tilted back and her neck exposed. I remember what it felt like for her to kiss my neck. I want to make her feel the way she made me feel. I didn’t hesitate to lean up and place kisses up and down it. _

_ “Yesssss,” Asami hisses before fading into a soft moan. _

_ A feeling started to grow inside of me as well as the fire. I didn’t know what it was, but it felt good. _

_ “This feels amazing, Korra,” Asami let out in a breath. _

_ The fire inside me intensifies at the sound of my name coming from her mouth. _

“ _ Korra…” _

_ I start to massage her breast harder causing her back to arch more. _

“Korra!”

I blink rapidly as the dining room comes back into focus, Asami’s slightly laughing, Mom amused, and Dad looking confused.

“Huh? What?”

“Well everyone else has already put food on their plates, while you were staring off into space. I asked you a question, but you didn’t respond. I said your name three times until you came back to us.” Dad says, looking slightly concerned.

I feel myself turning red, I didn’t realize how long I was lost in thought.

“Oh…Sorry, just got distracted. What’d you ask me?” I say while piling a little of everything onto my plate. I can see Asami’s shoulders slightly shaking from trying to stifle her giggle.

“I asked you, how did you and Asami meet?” My dad asks before taking a bite of food.

“Oh, well we have a couple of classes together, but we didn’t officially meet till lunch,” I say looking over at Asami to see her giving me a smug grin.

I avert her gaze by looking down at her plate and I notice it doesn’t have a lot of food on it. 

That’s weird. She had so much food for lunch. There’s no way she’s still full from it, that was hours ago.

I open my mouth to tell her she can take more food, but mom seems to notice the same thing and beat me to it.

“Asami, you can take more food if you want. We have plenty, please help yourself.” Asami looks over at mom, slightly bows her head, and grabs more food.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes as we all ate our dinner.

“So, Asami. I asked Korra earlier, but she didn’t know the answer.” I freeze, and I pray to the Spirits hoping mom wasn’t about to ask the question I think she was. “Why did you have to transfer in the middle of the semester?”

Shit.

I look up at Asami, she’s looking at her plate with the blank face she had earlier when I first mentioned it. I quickly swallow my food and attempt to change the subject.

“Dad, did you know that Asami has 5 brothers? Two older and three younger.” I quickly say, while looking at Asami hoping to see her relax, but it seems to make it worse.

“Woah, you must be one tough girl!” Dad says, with a loud laugh. Asami flinches and tenses up even more. 

I don’t know what to do. I can’t think of anything else to talk about it to try and make this better. 

“Excuse me, I need to use the restroom,” Asami says in a quiet voice while standing up, pushing in her chair, and heading out of the room. I slump in my chair.

“Is Asami ok?” Mom asks once the bathroom door shuts down the hall. 

“I… I don’t think so. She doesn’t like talking about why she transferred. I don’t know what happened, but it’s a touchy topic for her. I tried to change the topic by talking about her brothers, but that only seemed to make things worse.” I say, feeling a weight grow in my chest.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t realize it.” Mom says, sounding a little guilty. 

“Senna dear, don’t be sorry. We didn’t know, but now we do. We’ll stay away from the subject of her transfer and her family.” Dad says in a reassuring tone.

“Thanks, guys.” The feeling in my chest doesn’t subside, but I’m thankful my parents will drop it. 

A few moments later I can hear the bathroom door open and Asami comes back into the room, I shoot up in my chair. I focus on her face and her eyes look a little red. The feeling in my chest grows.

“So, Asami,” Mom says. I could see Asami flinch, waiting for the next blow of a personal question. “You like the same ‘stupid vampire crap’ show Jinora likes?”

Asami instantly perked up at the question, obvious relief filling her body. The feeling starts to lighten seeing a smile grow on her face. 

“Oh yes! I started watching it years ago, and I’ve loved it ever since. Korra won’t even give it a chance.” Asami says in a playful stern tone while looking at me with an annoyed face.

“I’m never watching that dumb show. Jinora has been trying for weeks, nothing is going to make me wat-“ A small smirk grows on Asami’s face, cutting me off. 

“I can’t imagine what could make you change your mind. Something you’ll learn very soon about Korra is that she is very stubborn.” Dad says before he takes another bite. The grin on Asami’s grows and I can feel my face getting redder by the second.

“Oh, I have some ideas that might convince her.” Asami’s voice is normal but her eyes say something else. I grab my glass and finish it in a few seconds. Asami lets out a laugh and I blush even more realizing I repeated what I did earlier.

“I don’t know. She’s pretty stubborn, there’s practically nothing that can make her change her mind. She’s a lot like her father in that way.” Mom says and starts to tease my dad, but I can’t comprehend what they're saying as I curse them for reminding Asami about the promise.

I keep my eyes off Asami as I grab my glass and get up and walk over to the kitchen sink. Soon I feel someone behind me, without having to look I already know who it is.

“Asami…” I say in a way I’m hoping to tell her that I can’t handle any more of this, but when it comes out of my mouth it sounds like I’m asking her to keep going. I go to turn off the faucet but Asami puts her hand on top of mine stopping me as she puts her glass under the running water. I soon feel her hot breath against my face as she leans in closer to my ear.

“My promise still stands, just let me know when you want me to hold up my end of the bargain and I’ll be wherever you are as soon as possible.” She whispers, before nibbling my ear and walks away leaving me frozen in front of the sink.

I have to change the subject. If she keeps doing this to me, I won’t be able to make it through dinner. I want to go back to before when  _ I  _ was making  _ her _ blush. I hate how she has so much power over me, but I also kinda like it...

I walk back to the table and try my best to not look at Asami.

“So, Dad,” I say but my voice cracks, causing Asami to giggle a little, “How was your meeting today?”

“It actually went pretty well! I was…” The rest of dad’s story was blocked out of my head once I felt Asami’s leg start to rub against mine. I tried my best to keep a straight face and act like I was listening to his story but I couldn’t take it anymore. I looked over at Asami planning on giving her a pleading look asking her to stop, but once I saw her I froze. Her pupils were dilated, eyes a dark green as they looked me up and down. Once her eyes met mine, I got the full feel of her hunger and I accidentally let out a small gasp.

“Korra, dear? Are you ok?” Mom asks.

“Huh?”

“Oh my! Your face is red, are you getting a fever?” Mom asks, while walking around the table, and placing her hand on my forehead. “Oh Spirits! You’re burning up! Why didn’t you say anything?”

Thank the Spirits she thinks it’s a fever. I don’t know if I could handle Mom knowing what Asami was doing to me. 

“I… I just got lightheaded all of a sudden…” I say while looking over at Asami, who is faking a concerned look.

“Asami, I can take you home, so you don’t get sick,” Dad says while starting to stand.

“No, it’s fine sir. I don’t mind staying to help.” Asami says while walking over to me while Mom walks into the kitchen and grabs a pot. 

“You sure? It won’t be a problem. I need to pick up Naga from dog day-care anyway.” Dad says while Mom starts pouring a can of soup into the pot.

“Really, I don’t mind. Besides, we’ve been together all afternoon, I most likely already caught what she has by now, but I feel fine. It might just be affecting Korra more than me.” She says while placing her hand on my shoulder and lightly squeezing.

I’m going to get her back for this, but right now I need to get away from my parents as soon as possible.

“Ok, dear! Thank you for your help. Do you mind helping her to her room? I’ll be up in a few minutes.” Mom says.

“Gladly,” Asami says in a low tone before leaning down near my face. “Come on, Korra. Let’s get you upstairs.”

Asami pulls my chair out from under the table with ease and slides her hand under my arm and around my upper back.

I’m surprised I haven’t burst into flames with how hot my face is burning right now. I look over at Asami, which I quickly realize is a mistake because her face is now only a few inches from mine. I look down at the floor and try my best to pretend that Asami is helping me walk.

Soon we are at the top of the steps and before I know it, I’m pinned against the wall and Asami is kissing me. I’m taken aback by the sudden movements but Asami snaps me out of it when she moves her hand down to my ass and squeezes.

I don’t mind this at  _ all _ , just not quite sure what I did to deserve it, but I’m not going to complain. 

I move my arms to Asami’s back and start to move them up and down now starting to fall into the kiss. But soon it’s broken by Asami pushing herself away.

“What…what was that?” I say, now breathing heavily.

“That was me saying thank you,” Asami says while resting her forehead against mine.

“Thank you for what?”

“When I came back from the bathroom your parents stopped asking personal questions. I’m assuming you had something to do with that?” 

“Well…yeah. I know you don’t like talking about the transfer so I tried changing the subject but that seemed to make it worse...I’m sorry.” The weight in my chest came back. 

“What are you sorry for?” Asami asked while stepping back to look me in the eyes.

“I made you feel worse when I mentioned your brothers. I thought I was helping but I just made things worse.”

“You idiot,” Asami says while laughing. “Yes, I got more uncomfortable when you brought up my brothers, but I still appreciated it. You didn’t mean to make it worse, but you  _ tried _ to make it better. That’s what I’m thanking you for.” 

Asami leans forward and lightly kisses my forehead. I think that might be my new favorite thing.

“You’re welcome.”

“Now, let’s get you to your room, you need your rest little miss fever,” Asami says while poking my nose. She then grabs my hand and pulls me towards my room.

“I doubt I’m going to be getting much rest tonight,” I say without thinking and Asami stops walking. 

Damnit. I said the wrong thing again. 

“I’m sorry. That just came out of nowhere. I didn’t even think, I-“

Asami pulls me into my room, closes the door, and pins me against it by the shoulders, and breathes heavily against my neck. The weight in my chest is soon burned away by the fire growing in me. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to Asami pinning me against things.

“Don’t apologize for what you said.” She says while putting her thigh in-between mine sending the fire between them. “You should apologize for teasing me during dinner.”

“ _ What _ ?!” I yell. Asami jumped. I start to walk towards her now fuming with annoyed rage. “You should be apologizing to  _ me _ about that! You kept looking at me, saying things and touching me under the table! I could barely pay attention to what was happening around me! My face was burning red the entire time, and thankfully my parents thought I was sick, so I didn’t die of embarrassment! That whole time I just wanted to-“

I stop myself when I hear the floorboards from the stairs creak. I run over to my bed and go under the covers. Asami pulls my desk chair over to the side bed before leaning over and nipping my ear.

“Why?!” I whine while stifling a moan.

“Had to make your face red again. It went pale when you heard the footsteps. Need to keep the jig up about you being sick.” She said with a smug grin and a wink.

“Asami, can you open the door for me, please?” Mom asks from outside the room.

“Yes ma’am.” Asami swiftly walks over to the door and opens it for my mom who’s holding a tray with a bowl of soup on it.

“You barely touched dinner, so I figured the soup would be easier for you. Let me know when you’re done with it and I’ll make you some tea.” Mom says while popping out the legs of the tray and placing it above my lap. “Also, you should take your hair out of that bun, it’s probably going to cause a headache with it being so tight.”

Before I can protest, she’s already pulled it out of the hairband. My hair falls against my shoulders and I groan out of annoyance. The only time I let my hair down these days is when I sleep or shower. Asami hasn’t seen me with my hair down yet. Whenever I fixed it throughout the day I always went to the bathroom. 

I look up at Asami and see her staring at me with her mouth slightly open and her cheeks red.

“Thanks, mommy,” I say, trying to sound as sick as I could. Mom kisses her fingertips and presses them against my forehead before turning towards Asami. 

“Are you sure, you don’t want us to take you home?”

“I’m sure, Senna,” Asami says with a straight face.

“Ok, I don’t mind you staying here, but let me know what time your parents want you home and we can take you,” Mom says as she turns to leave the room.

“Yes ma’am,” Asami says but in a low voice. I notice that her face has fallen, and she is staring at the ground in front of her. Now tense like she was at dinner.

“You ok?” I ask unable to hold back anymore from wanting to know the answer.

Asami doesn’t say anything, she doesn’t even move.

I get off the bed, placing the tray on my desk, and walking over to her. I rest my hands on her forearms and I feel her shaking. I quickly grab her hands and she grips onto them with so much strength I think she might break them.

“Asami...” I whisper while nudging my chin against her forehead, trying to get her to look up at me. She doesn’t budge. Then I feel something wet hit my hands. I look down to see. 

Tears. Asami is crying.

I try to move my hands out of Asami’s grip to hug her, but she doesn’t let me go. I move my arms around her and hug her tightly, Asami still not letting go of my hands. I don’t know what I did wrong but I’m not leaving her alone like this. 

I squeeze her as tight as I can, and she finally let them go and wraps her arms around me twisting her fists into my sweatshirt. She soon goes limp but her grip doesn’t falter. I hold her up while slowly moving to the ground. Both of us now resting on our knees as Asami silently cries into my shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem like they are moving really fast with their feelings and that the point! I didn't want a slow burn of them getting together because I personally can't handle that all the time with fan fiction. It's a love-hate relationship I have with slow burns. 
> 
> I also want to show how much Asami and Korra already mean to each other so soon. We were given a slow burn in TLoK and I reversed Uno them bitches and made this. 
> 
> If you celebrate Thanksgiving I hope you have a wonderful holiday! If you don't celebrate it then I hope you have a wonderful day!


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more about Asami's past and why Korra is so inexperienced in the bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there are any major mistakes, I wrote this out and proofread it so fast because I can't wait to hear you're guy's comments on it! 
> 
> Just a warning, it gets a little deep on both their parts.

#  Chapter 9

KNOCK KNOCK

After a few minutes of us sitting on the ground holding each other, Asami slowly stopped shaking. She sniffles and starts to move away from me but her grip on my sweatshirt doesn’t let up, keeping us close together. 

I move to get a tissue box from my desk but Asami doesn’t let me go. 

“I’m getting tissues. They’re on my desk, it will only take a second.” I say in the softest voice I could manage. Asami lets go and I get the tissues as fast as I can. I don’t want to be away from her for too long, not knowing if she’ll start crying again if I am. 

Once I’m back on the floor in front of her she grabs the front of my sweatshirt, not taking tissues from the box. I hold her at her sides and wait for her to take all the time she needs to calm down. Then she starts to laugh. I’m now insanely worried and incredibly confused as to what is happening right now.

“I’m…sorry…I don’t know…why…” Asami managed to say between laughs. I just sit there not budging from my hold on her, scared I might do something to make it worse. I’m just going to sit here and wait this out. 

A few moments later Asami finally stops laughing and takes a deep shaky breath. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry,” I say while pulling her into another hug, this time Asami didn’t hesitate to return it. “You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, but was it something I did?”

“No.” She says in a stern voice. “You did absolutely nothing wrong.”

“Ok. You don’t need to explain, just let me know if you’re ok now, or at least somewhat.”

“I’m better now.” She takes another deep breath, “I know I don’t have to but I would like to explain. At least a little bit so you understand why I just started sobbing on your bedroom floor.” 

“Are you sure? You really don’t have to.” I say moving out of the hug to look her in the eyes, but she keeps her gaze away from mine.

“Yes. I want to tell you. You could’ve left the room, or forced me to leave once I started crying, but instead…” Asami finally looks me in the eye, “you comforted me. All you have done all day has made sure I’m ok. You told me you feel safe with me, well I also feel safe with you Korra.” 

Why would she think I would force her to leave?

But before I could figure out the answer, she leans forward and kisses me gently, I return the kiss before she moves away again, now releasing my sweatshirt from her hands.

“I know we’ve only met today but I’ve never connected with someone this fast before when moving to a new place. Sometimes I don’t even make friends. But here I am, being comforted by someone who barely even knows me.” 

“Then let’s get to know each other. I like you a lot, and you’ve helped become more comfortable with myself and it’s only been a day!” I say while slightly laughing. “I can’t believe it’s only been a day.” 

“Me too. And I like you a lot too.” Asami says now slightly blushing. “I’d really like to get to know you as well, but first I’d like to explain.” 

“Of course.” I get to my feet and help Asami to hers. We walk over to the edge of my bed and sit facing each other. Asami lets out a deep sigh and looks in her lap. “You don’t have to tell me anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

“Hey, that’s my line,” Asami says with a small laugh, that I return. 

Thankfully, that seemed to help her relax and she took a deep breath while shutting her eyes. 

“My mom died when I was young.” I instantly take her hands in mine and hold them tight. “She was shot on the street by muggers late at night. That’s the reason my brothers are so protective of me, they don’t want what happened to Mom, to happen to me.” 

I wasn’t expecting her to share something like this but if she’s fine with it so am I. I want to know more and I’m willing to take whatever she gives me. (make it better)

Asami takes another deep breath, “After she died, Dad sucked himself into work. He doesn’t really pay attention to me unless it’s something important. I think it’s because I look so much like my mom. All my brothers look like Dad, so it’s just me who he can’t even look at.” I could hear Asami’s voice start to tremble and I moved closer to her, never taking my eyes off her face. “I know he loves me; he makes sure I’m strong and can defend myself, he’s just protecting me but he never gets too personal with me. So, coming here and seeing your parents, seeing how happy they are...” 

I felt Asami start to shake, I lean forward and rest my forehead against hers. “Seeing how good they treat you. It made me think of my mom, and I just wish she was still alive.” I couldn’t stop myself from lunging forward and squeezing her tight. I accidentally push her back onto the bed, but I don’t let go. 

I turn us to lay on our sides and cradle her in my arms. “I’m sorry,” I say as my grip on her tightens and tears start to form in my eyes. I can’t imagine what my life would be like with my mom, and I hate that Asami doesn’t have to, “I’m so so so sorry.” 

“You don’t have anything to apologize for.” She said into my chest, holding me just as tight. “I’m happy you have wonderful parents, I’m just jealous that I didn’t get that growing up. Don’t get me wrong, I love my brothers and my father. I just wish I had something close to a mother when I was growing up.” 

“Well, my mom is now your mom,” I say, and Asami snorted.

“Are you proposing?” Asami said, unable to stifle laughter coming out of her mouth. 

“What? No! I j-just mean that my mom will be there for you. She’s basically Jinora’s second mom, so she can be your second mom too.” I say pulling away to look into Asami’s eyes. A small smile was on her face causing her to look like an innocent puppy. (I feel like this could be different) 

“Thank you, Korra. I know you probably didn’t sign up for this, but I’m really happy you’re here with me right now.” Asami says. For the first time today, Asami’s face becomes a bright red. 

“I’m really happy you’re with me right now too,” I say before leaning into the kiss Asami on the cheek. “You don’t have to tell me anything else until you want to, I won’t push, and my parents won’t push. Whenever you are comfortable enough to tell me, you can.”

I brush some of Asami’s silky black hair behind her ear, and we stay that way for a few minutes. Just us holding each other and staring into each other’s eyes. We don’t break eye contact until I hear Jinora’s ringtone go off from my phone on the bed behind me. 

“Oh jeez.” I groan, turning my face into the bed and letting out a louder groan. I completely forgot to call her back, and of course, she had to call while we were having a moment. 

“What’s wrong? Got something against phones?” Asami asks in a playful tone. 

I turn my face back towards Asami, “No, it’s just that ringtone means Jinora is calling me.” 

“Aren’t you guys best friends? Why are you annoyed that she is calling you? Everything alright?” 

“Everything is fine, I just know what she’s going to ask me when I answer the phone.”

“And what’s that?” Asami asked with pure curiosity in her voice, but the question still caused me to blush.

“You,” I say, looking directly into Asami’s eyes but I could still see her face turn pink. “She called me earlier after I gave you the tour and I promised her I would call her later.” 

“Oh well if she’s going to ask about me, then why don’t I answer!” Asami said while moving over me to grab my phone. 

“Wait, no!” I yell trying to stop her, but it’s too late. As soon as it’s in her hand, she’s already answered the phone and put it on speaker.

“Hello? This is Korra’s phone, Asami speaking. How may I help you today?” Asami said in a serious tone but she has a devious smile on her face. I couldn’t help but laugh as I imagined Jinora’s face. 

“Uhh. I’m Jinora, Korra’s best friend. Can you put her on the phone please?” 

“I’m here Jinora!” I say while moving next to Asami. I’m torn between taking the phone from her or seeing how this plays out. 

“Hi, um I was going to ask you something, but it can wait till later.” 

“Oh, I have a guess as to what you were going to ask,” Asami says. No longer torn. I reach for the phone, but she puts it in her opposite hand out of my reach. “Were you going to ask my intentions with Korra? Were you going to ask what I’ve done with your friend today?” 

“Jinora just hang up the phone!” I say, still trying to get the phone from Asami, but she is much stronger than I realized. 

“Because I can answer those for her. I intend to make her smile every day.” I stop trying and look down into Asami’s eyes. “I intend to treat her well for as long as I know her, I intend to support her, and make sure no one ever hurts her.” Asami moves her face closer to mine, stopping a few inches away from me. “And as for what I’ve with her today, we’ve been maki-“ 

I quickly move my hand on top of her mouth, feeling her smug grin grow against my palm.

“Jinora?! I will call you later I promise! Please just hang up the phone!” I yell, still unable to get to the phone myself.

“Ok…Talk to you later...” 

I hear Jinora hang up and my entire body relaxes onto the bed. 

“Well, well, well. If you wanted me like this, you could have just asked.” Asami said in a seductive tone while moving her hands up and down my thighs. It wasn’t until that moment that I realized I was relaxing on top of Asami while straddling her. 

“I… I didn’t realize…” I say, frozen in place, barely registering the fact that Asami has now moved her hands under my sweatshirt. 

“Oh, I don’t mind, you obviously wanted this to happen.” She said in a teasing tone while dragging her fingertips up my stomach and towards my sports bra. I couldn’t stop myself from letting out a small hiss. “I really do like that sound.” 

She started tracing figure eights against my stomach dragging out the hiss.

“You- I- I thought we were going to get to know each other.” I managed to say but feeling Asami’s hands touching me was too much. I close my eyes, and my mind goes blank as the feeling clouds it.

“I’d say we’re still getting to know each other in a way, besides, seems like someone’s really excited about it.” She says, causing my mind to snap back to reality and I realize that I was rocking my hips back and forth against Asami. I instantly stop and close my eyes tight as I feel my face start to burn again.

“Hey, I’m just teasing. I certainly don’t mind.” Asami said in a reassuring yet lustful voice. 

“Well, then can you stop teasing me and please touch me,” I say, looking into Asami’s eyes. I didn’t know where that came from but Asami seems to like it. Her eyes widen, and her pupils practically fill them as a grin grows on her face. 

“Yes ma’am,” She says while quickly moving her hands to my breasts still protected by my sports bra. I let out a gasp, but also a small moan to let her know this ok. 

Asami quickly picks up the pace and I moan a little louder as I lean forward causing my hair to fall forward creating a wall between us and the rest of the world.

“I forgot to tell you before, but your hair is beautiful,” Asami whispers, still massaging my breasts. 

“Thanks,” I say breathlessly, “Your hair is- it’s- all of you is gorgeous.” 

Asami’s face started to burn a bright red. I really like seeing her like that. It makes me feel less embarrassed about all the blushing I’ve done all day. 

“You’re so cute when you do that.”

“Do what?”

“Blush,” I say. That made her cheeks brighten and she slows her hands to a stop. “It’s nice to know that I can make you blush when you’ve been making me do it left and right all day.” 

“Well, you may be getting used to the sexual things I say, I’m getting used to the compliments you say.” She says, her face still red. 

“Are you telling me that you don’t get compliments? I highly doubt that.” There’s no way in hell that this goddess below me doesn’t get complimented on every time she leaves the house. I wouldn’t be surprised if she gets hit on everywhere she goes. 

“Oh, that’s not what I meant.” She said now pouting, only making her look even cuter than before.

“What’d you mean then?” 

“People compliment me all the time, it’s just…there’s…you say it a certain way that I’m not used to, okay?” She said now pouting even harder. I can’t help but let out a small laugh and lean down to kiss her pouting lips. She doesn’t hesitate to wrap her arms behind my back and pull our bodies closer together. 

*Knock Knock*

“Asami? I brought up your plate from dinner. I noticed you didn’t eat much of it and wanted to make sure you still had something tonight.” Mom says outside my bedroom door. 

In the blink of an eye, I was back under the covers and Asami brought the soup over to me from my desk. I put the bowl to my lips and take a few gulps as Asami walks over to the door and opens it for mom. 

“Thank you, Senna. That’s very kind.” Asami says, her face still red. 

“No problem dear!” Mom says while placing the plate onto my desk and turning to Asami. 

“Oh no, now you look red.” Mom doesn’t hesitate to touch Asami’s forehead, “You’re running a little warm, I think you have officially caught what Korra has.” 

“I’m fine, Senna. I promise.” Asami says trying to sound normal but her voice quivers a little. 

“I’m going to have to call your parents, can you give me your home phone number?” Mom asks. I can see Asami tense a little at the question but thankfully not like before. 

“Um, sure. But I should probably just give you my Dad’s cell.” Asami says, her voice now quiet. 

“That’s ok! Here give me a second to get the phone app opened.” Mom said as she pulled her phone from her back pocket. Asami meets my eyes. She looks anxious.

“Alright ready.”

“XXX-XXX-XXXX” 

“Thanks! I’m going to give him a call right now, and I’ll let you know what he says.” 

“Thank you,” Asami says while closing the door behind my mom. 

I quickly move from under the tray and walk over to Asami taking her hands in mine. “You ok?”

“I don’t know.” She while slightly gripping my hands. “I just don’t know what my Dad will say.” 

“I’m sure everything will be fine,” I say, but I really don’t know. I pull her into a hug, and she hugs me back, resting her head on my shoulder. We stay like that for a couple of minutes. 

*Knock Knock* 

Once again, I go back under the covers and Asami is opening the door for my mom. 

Really great timing with these visits Ma. 

“I talked to your father and we decided you are going to spend the night.”

“What?” Asami asked, looking completely dumbfounded. I probably looked the same way. How the hell did this happen? 

“I suggested it. It isn’t a school night and you girls need to rest. I don’t want to stress your body out by having to drive you home. Also, I don’t want you spreading whatever this is to your brothers and father, and he agreed.” Everything seems to click in Asami’s brain as she fixes her composure, but I am still very confused. 

“You really don’t mind me spending the night?” Asami asks.

“Not at all! Korra has only ever hung out with Jinora and Mako, I’m just so excited she made another friend outside of them. If Korra connected with you this fast, then I know you must be someone special.” 

Wow, thanks, Mom. She’s not wrong but I didn’t need her to lay it out like that to Asami. 

Asami smiled while her face turned a beet red. 

“Here, get in bed and rest.” Mom said as she lightly pushed Asami to the other side of the bed, making her lay down next to me. 

“I’ll take your plate back down and bring up some more soup,” Mom says before kissing her fingertips and pressing them against Asami’s forehead. She got the plate off the table and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I looked over at Asami, about to ask what just happened, but I stop myself when I see tears falling down her cheeks. 

“Hey,” I say while putting the tray on the ground and moving closer to her. “What’s wrong?” 

I entwine my fingers with hers and she lets out a small laugh.

“Nothing. I’m just…” She clears her throat and wipes away the tears, “you were right. She’s a second mom.” 

A smile grew on her face. I lean in and lightly kiss her cheek.

“I told you.” 

“You did… So, I’m the first person you’ve become friends with besides Jinora, and… what did she say, Mako?” 

“Yeah, well I have other friends besides them, but I don’t really hang out with them one on one as I do with Jinora and Mako. I just never really clicked with other people, until…until I met you.” 

“Wow, so I must really be special,” Asami says in a teasing tone while slightly laughing. 

“You are,” I say seriously. She catches my gaze and stops laughing. I lean in and kiss her gently on the lips. 

“You’re special too, you know?” Asami says and I accidentally snort. If anyone here is special it’s definitely Asami. I’m nothing compared to her. 

“Yeah, sure I am.” 

“I’m serious, you are!” 

“Yeah, ok. I think you might actually be sick.” I say half-joking, half-serious while moving to put my hand to her forehead, but she grabs it before I reach it. Her eyes meet mine and I can see that she is not joking. 

“Why do you do that?” Asami asks.

“Do what?”

“Put yourself down like that.” 

I look away from her eyes and at my lap. No one’s ever called me out on it. Now that I think about it, I’ve never really talked about myself like this in front of other people. 

“Hey, come on. We’re getting to know each other, aren’t we? If it’s too much you don’t have to tell me. I just don’t understand why you see yourself that way.” 

Asami opened up to me about her family, I could at least open up to her about this. I take a deep breath but I keep my gaze on my lap.

“Because I’m not special.” 

“But why do you think that?” 

“Because-“ I take a moment to think about it. It’s hard to pinpoint why I’ve felt this way for so long. I forgot when or how it started. “I just do. Or I think I do… I don’t know. I’ve just always felt like this.” 

“Did someone do something to you?” She asked, sounding worried.

“Well, some people haven’t said nice things to me, but this started before that,” I say and then it clicked. “From a young age I knew I was gay, but I didn’t know how to explain it yet. Everyone would always talk about the cute boys in our class, but I didn’t think or feel the same way. Everyone would couple up with each other ever since elementary school. Even though it wasn’t even that serious in elementary school or middle school, it still…” 

I move my knees to my chest and hug them closer with the arm not being held by Asami. I’ve never admitted this to anyone, but Asami told me about her life that I bet she doesn’t just tell anyone. She said if I don’t feel comfortable I don’t need to say anything, but I’m not. Now that I’m saying it out loud, I don’t want to stop, I want to let this out. 

“It still sucked when no boy ever tried to couple up with me. Everyone around me was having boys ask them out left and right when one wouldn’t even talk to me, besides Mako. But that was always a friend thing, and he’s bisexual anyway so I just blame that on him having more interest in men than women. Jinora’s never really taken an interest in a guy who wasn’t on TV, so I hung around them at school and we’ve been friends ever since.” Asami squeezes my hand and I relax my grip on my knees a little.

“I guess it got worse when I came out. I think I was secretly hoping that when I came out a girl would try to couple up with me, but no one ever did. I’m the only out-of-the-closet lesbian who isn’t in a relationship and it just…makes me feel like nothing.” I’m soon wrapped in a warm embrace by Asami holding my tight against her. I feel a weight lift off my shoulders that I didn’t know was there. Once again, Asami could have laughed at me, and she didn’t. She now knows I’m not special but she’s still staying, why?

“Korra… You can’t base who you are off someone wanting to date you or not. Especially not in elementary or middle school, and especially when you don’t know for sure if someone likes you or not.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, just because someone hasn’t outright said to you, doesn’t mean no one likes you. I bet there have been plenty of guys and girls crushing on you, they just never came forward with it. And after coming out, the guys probably didn’t say anything because they didn’t have any chance.” 

“I doubt that,” I say with releasing a dry laugh.

“Stop that!” Asami raises her voice and it startles me. “You are an amazing, kind, sweet, and gorgeous person. If I didn’t catch you staring at me in homeroom, I probably wouldn’t have had the balls to flirt back.” 

Asami’s grip on me tightens.

“I’ve moved around so much in my life and have had to deal with making new friends a dozen times, but never have I met someone like you, Korra Clearwater.” 

“Right back at you, Asami Sato,” I say while completely relaxing in her embrace. She kisses me against my temple, and I release a small sigh. 

*Knock Knock*

“Can we come in?” Mom asks from outside.

“My mom really has impeccable timing doesn’t she,” I say in an annoyed tone, and it brings out a small laugh from Asami as she moves back to my side and I put the tray back on top of my lap. 

“Come in Ma!” I yell from the bed and soon my parents are walking in. Asami seems to slightly tense up when Dad walks in after Mom. 

“Here you go Asami! Some nice hot chicken noodle soup.” Mom said while placing a similar tray to mine above Asami’s lap. “I also made some tea because I saw Korra was almost done with her soup. Korra don’t hesitate to call or text us if you girls need something.” 

“I will, Mom. Thank you.” 

“Yes. Thank you so much, Senna.” Asami smiled at Mom and then looked over to Dad, “Thank you, sir.” 

She slightly bowed her head and Dad chuckled while walking over to be by mom’s side.

“Of course, Asami. Unless you call for us, we’ll leave you alone for the rest of the night. Naga will sleep with us tonight. Try and get some rest girls.” Dad says and motions for my mom to leave the room first. 

Once they shut the door I quickly get out of bed and lock the door behind them, “Just in case.” I say when turning back to see Asami looking at me slightly confused. 

“Big brain,” Asami says while tapping her finger to her temple. I start having a small laughing fit as I get back into the bed. 

“As much as I love getting to know you, it will have to wait for a few minutes. I am starving, and I need to eat something.” Asami says while grabbing the spoon off the tray and eating the soup. 

“Same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking that the next chapter will be the last one for their first day together, so just hang with me. 
> 
> I know it might be crazy having Asami sleepover, but I wanted Asami to know how crazy it is for Korra to make a connection so fast. And that Senna is so excited by the fact that Korra made a friend, that she is already letting her sleepover the first day they met. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the Jinora phone call scene, that was my all-time favorite thing to write out of the series so far, and I want to know how people felt about it.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra tells Jinora about her day with Asami, and Asami gives Korra a lesson on what dominating is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a small chapter BUT this is the last chapter of their first day together - I didn't mean to make their first day 10 freaking chapters but I had so many ideas that it just kept going.

#  Chapter 10

Like an Empire Dominating The World?

I enter the bathroom across the hall from my room and lock it behind me before leaning against it with a smile on my face that hurts my cheeks. This girl really is something else. 

I quickly unlock my phone and call Jinora as I move away from the door and pace back and forth. After two rings, she answers. 

“Korra…?”

“Yeah, Jinora it’s me.”

“Is it just you this time?” She asks, and I can’t help but let out a small laugh.

“Yes, just me this time.”

“Ok, good. Did she go home yet?”

“Actually…” I stop pacing for a moment before continuing, “she’s sleeping over.”

“WHAT?!” Jinora yells into the phone and causes me to move it from my ear. “How? What? Why?”

“Our parents think we are sick, and they don’t want Asami to spread it to her Dad and brothers.”

“Wait, you’re sick? You looked fine during school today.”

“Yeah…So... My parents think we’re sick because I kept blushing throughout dinner and Mom took it as me getting a fever.”

“Spirits! Life is so unfair.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Because all I watch are romantic movies and shows where this shit happens, and it never happens to me but instead it happens to you. And you even refuse to watch anything like them!” Jinora says, sending me into a laughing fit.

“Yeah I guess you’re right…To be honest, it has felt like I’ve been in a movie all day,” I say under my breath.

“Oh my, Korra, you are totally smitten!” Jinora exclaims.

“What?! I- You- Why do you think that?”

“Korra, you’ve never really adventured outside our friend group besides Opal but that’s only because she’s dating Bolin and you’ve never really hung out with her outside of the group. Now you’re having a sleepover with someone you just met today.”

“I don’t know what happened…She just...She’s different than anyone I’ve ever met.” I say while a small smile curls at the corner of my lips.

“I can’t wait anymore; I need to know what’s happened since you got home. Tell me everything, I need to know how this girl got you head over heels so quickly.” I take a deep breath and I rest against the bathroom counter, with my back facing the mirror.

“Well, when we got home, I dragged her upstairs…” I tell Jinora everything, but not in too much detail. Just enough to keep her at bay.

“No wonder you like this girl so much! If I had someone so understanding, I’d start falling in love with them in seconds.”

“Falling in love?!” I yell but cover my mouth while looking over at the door hoping it wasn’t too loud for Asami to hear me. “You think I’m falling in love with her?”

“No! At least not yet, I was just saying that for me...Do you think you’re falling in love?”

“I…I don’t know.” I pause for a second as I try to focus my thoughts on how Asami makes me feel. A warm feeling grows in my chest. “I don’t think I’m falling in love, but I do know that I feel really happy when I think about her.”

“Aw, Kor! This is so cute, well just take your time with her…or don’t. Whatever you want to do. Just be careful, I know she’s been really nice, but you only just met her today, you still don’t know everything about her.”

“No, I know. I can’t tell you, but she has shared some stuff with me that’s helped me trust her faster, but I know there’s still more to it. I’m not going to push her to tell me more, because I know it was a lot for her to tell me what she already did.”

“Ok, good. Just looking out for my bestie.”

“I know you are, I gotta go now. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Talk to ya later!”

I hang up the phone and turn around to look at myself in the mirror. It was the first time I looked at myself since mom took my hair out of the bun and I didn’t realize how messy it looked. I pull all my hair up and reach for my hairband but then I remember how Asami looked when she first saw it down.

I see my cheeks start to redden a little, and I drop my hands letting my hair fall. If I’m going to have my hair down, I’m at least going to look somewhat decent. 

I finish brushing my hair and head back to my room.

I open the door to find Asami now standing in front of my bookshelf again holding a different book than she was earlier today. She doesn’t move when I open the door, so I close the door as quietly as I can and tiptoe over to her.

Just before I can wrap my arms around her from behind, she slams the book shut causing me to stop in place.

“I know you’re there.” She says without turning around.

“Wha- How? I was so quiet.” I say not moving from my position.

“Not many people can sneak up on me.” She says now turning around and looks down at my reached-out arms. “What were you planning on doing anyway?”

A grin grows on her face as she looks me up and down.

“I- Well- You-“ I clear my throat and try to refocus my thoughts, “I was going to hug you from behind.”

In the blink of an eye, Asami turns around and steps back into me while pulling my arms around her stomach.

Once I finally comprehend what happened I tighten my hold on her and I nuzzle my face into her back. I take a deep breath and I feel like I’m getting high on her scent of lavender. Even though I don’t know what getting high feels like, I imagine it’s something like this. 

Asami takes a deep breath and I feel her start to lean more into me. I slightly reposition myself, so I can hold her up while keeping us like this.

“Have I mentioned that your arms are incredible?” Asami says while rubbing up and down my forearm, sometimes going slightly up my bicep.

“You have not,” I say into her back as I slightly flex my arms and I can hear her heart start to beat a little faster. “Are they really that great?”

“Are you kidding me?” She says while standing up straight and turning around to place her hands on my biceps. “I can’t wait till you get more comfortable with me so you can thro-“

Asami’s eyes went wide and she quickly shuts her mouth.

“What? What’s wrong?” I ask while moving my hands to her elbows and rubbing my thumbs against her arm.

“Nothing. I was-I just caught myself before I said something that would probably be too far.” Asami said in a quiet voice.

How many times do I need to say this? 

“Asami, I told you. You can say what you want, and I will let you know if it’s too far.” I smile at her and she smiles back. “What were you going to say?”

Asami takes a deep breath as she rubs her fingers in my biceps, “I was going to say...I can’t wait till you get more comfortable with me, so you can throw me on the bed or pin me against the wall...” She said in a low voice, and I felt my breath leave my lungs and my face start to burn.

“I knew it was going to be too much.” She says, now sounding guilty.

“No.” I quickly say but I can’t manage to say anything else. Yes, it was a lot to hear but it doesn’t make me uncomfortable. I don’t think I’m ready to do those things, but I definitely don’t mind thinking about it.

“No?” Asami asks. I clear my throat and shake my head trying to keep the images flashing in my head at bay.

“It wasn’t too much. I still might need some time to do it, but it wasn’t too much to say.” I say while trying my best to keep eye contact.

“Well, I’m excited for the day it happens.” She says while moving her hands up my arms and behind my neck. “Because it will tell me you are more comfortable with me, and it’s going to be really hot when you do it.”

“Do people really like being thrown around?” I ask, blushing even more from embarrassment for knowing so little about bedroom antics.

“Well not everyone, but there are people who like to be dominated.”

“Dominated? Like an empire dominating the world?” I ask and Asami starts to laugh. Even though I like the sound, there’s another feeling growing inside me when I hear it that I don’t like.

“No! Ha! Dominating in a relationship between two people is someone taking control of the other person.”

“What? Like manipulating them?” I ask. Asami laughs again. The feeling grows. 

“My, my, I really gotta teach you everything don’t I?” She says, and I look down.

“Just teasing you silly. l don’t mind teaching you about this.” She said in a soft voice and the feeling slightly subsides.

“Yeah, I know,” I say under my breath but slightly smiling at the same time. Asami laughs a little before continuing.

“Simple terms, if you are the dominator then you are the top in the relationship.”

“Top? Now I’m even more confused!” 

Where the hell did all these terms come from? How did I not know about any of this? How was I  _ supposed _ to know all this?!

“Spirits! You don’t know what being a top is?” I shake my head, “Do you know what it means to be a bottom?”

I shake my head again.

“Oh dear, come here, I’m going to start teaching you now,” Asami says while pulling me over to the bed.

“Now?!” I ask slightly scared. I’m not ready to start her ‘lessons’ just yet. 

“Don’t worry, I’m just going to explain the basics for right now. Physical lessons will come later down the line.” She says while sitting on my bed and crossing her legs. I do the same in front of her causing our knees to touch.

“So, dominating...” Asami says before taking a deep breath, “It’s when someone physically overpowers the other person. Either by telling them what to do while in bed, physically moving them, holding them, or actually just always being on top of them. Hence the term ‘top’”

“And when someone isn’t a top, they are a bottom which means they aren’t dominant.”

“Yes, or in other words submissive.”

Some of this is starting to make sense, but I’ve heard of this stuff about a different subject.

“Like with wolves when an omega submits to an alpha?”

“Exactly!” Asami gives a very confused look, “How do you know about that but not this stuff?”

“My grandparents grew up in the south pole, they had to deal with wolves all the time. My dad would always tell me stories and facts about them.”

“Ah, for a second I thought you were going to say you’ve read omega-verse fanfiction.” 

I’ve never read fanfiction before in my life, so I don’t even know ‘omega-verse’ could even be.

“Omega-verse?”

“Never mind, you aren’t ready for that yet.” 

What the fuck does that mean?

“Ok… So, based on what you said, and what we’ve done today, does that make me the bottom and you the top?” I ask and Asami starts to laugh. 

“I wouldn’t label us just yet, but yes I have been dominant, and you have been submissive today. But that’s also because you are new to this and are still learning. Once you get more comfortable and know more things, who knows, you might be the top and I might be the bottom.” Asami says while drawing a small circle on my left knee, sending a sensation up my leg each time she closes a circle.

“Do…” I have to look at my lap, there’s no way I could ask this next part while looking in her eyes, “Do you…like to be dominated?”

“Yes, but I also like to dominate others.” She says in a soft tone. She’s probably not being too seductive, so I don’t feel any more embarrassed than I already am.

“You can like both?” I ask. Asami slightly laughs again at my question. The feeling starts to grow again.

“Yes, you can like both. That’s called being a switch.”

“Ha! I feel so stupid.” I say, and Asami took my hands in hers. She lightly squeezed and started to rub her thumbs into them.

“You’re not stupid, you just didn’t know.”

“But these terms are so simple and obvious. I don’t get why I didn’t know any of this.” Once again Asami laughed, and I pulled my hands away to cross my arms.

“You don’t have to laugh at me…” I say under my breath. The feeling takes over and for the first time today, I’m actually mad at Asami. 

“Wait, I’m sorry. I wasn’t laughing at you. I was laughing at the fact that it’s so obvious why you don’t know this stuff.” I keep my arms crossed as I look up at Asami. She was looking at me with a small smile, and her eyes filled with concern. Guilt replaces my anger. 

“I’m sorry,” I say uncrossing my arms and resting my hands on top of hers. “But how is it obvious?”

“Well you don’t watch teen romantic shows, and I bet you’re not the type of person to look this up on the internet?”

“No, I’m not. I mean I’ve been curious and thought about looking it up, but if someone found out…” 

“So, what!? Almost everyone looks up sex stuff at some point in their lives, it’s completely normal to do it!” Asami exclaims.

“Are you sure it’s normal?”

“It’s as normal as it is for us to breathe,” She says while pulling me into a comforting embrace. “Have you never talked about this stuff with Jinora?”

“Not, really. She always talked about guys, I thought it would be weird if I brought up girls.”

“Well, that makes sense why you would think that, but you shouldn’t.” Asami pulls away from the hug and meets my eyes. “It’s completely normal to talk about it, especially to a close friend like Jinora.”

“Well, I have told her some things,” I say, Asami looking at me with a quizzical expression. “When I went to the bathroom earlier, I called Jinora, and updated her on...us…”

“Oh! That’s what you were doing. I was wondering what was taking you so long.”

“I had a lot to talk about,” I say. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter.

“Good things, I hope?” She asks and I nod my head. Asami leans in and kisses my forehead.

“I really like it when you do that,” I say while letting out a breath.

“Good thing I’m taller than you then, it’ll make it easier for me to do this more often.” She says and I let out a content sigh.

“You really want to keep doing this with me?” I can’t help but ask. I feel like all of this is a dream or someone’s making it up. It’s all too good to be true. Asami grips my shoulders and pushes me back into my pillows, now on all fours above me.

“What do I have to say or do to get it through your head?” She says while gently pushing a finger into my forehead. “ _ I. Like. You.” _

I don’t say anything, all I can do is look at the beautiful woman above me, looking at me with nothing but kindness in her eyes. I slowly move my hand up to entwine in her hair and rest my palm against her cheek. I rub my thumb against her pale face as Asami closes her eyes and leans into my hand.

“Sometimes, I just can’t believe this is actually happening. I feel like I’m going to go to wake up to learn this was all a dream.” I say. Asami opens her eyes but keeps her face in my palm.

“Me too. I’ve never met someone like you Korra, and I’ve met a lot of people in my life.”

“Well, you definitely are one of a kind, Asami Sato.”

“Say that again.” She says. A small smile curling at your lips with her cheeks turning red.

“Say what?”

“My name.”

“Asami Sato,” I say. Her smile grows and her cheeks turn redder.

“I like hearing you say it.” She says in a soft voice.

“Asami Sato,” I say again before she leans down to kiss my lips. I move my hands to her back and pull her closer with no resistance. Asami breaks the kiss to put her cheek against mine while wrapping her arms around my neck.

After that, we don't move, we don’t speak, we just lay there holding each other until we both fell asleep to the sounds of each other breathing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. They didn't really do much, but I figured Korra couldn't really deal with much more of it. 
> 
> Also just want to let everyone know, I have nothing against omegaverse fanfiction. I love reading it. I just thought it would be really funny to have Asami know what it is but Korra has no idea. 
> 
> There will some new characters joining the story next chapter. Put your guesses in the comments!


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people learn what's going on between Asami and Korra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little time jump with this chapter. Please let me of any mistakes and I'll fix them! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

#  Chapter 11

What’s Happening Between You and Asami?

I open my locker and see a note fall to the ground. I pick it up and see that the lined paper has been stained with red lipstick, Asami’s signature color. I carefully unfold it and read:

_Hey sexy,_

_I’ll be in the library during lunch. Need to do some extra studying so I can be free to meet up again this weekend. xoxo_

Two weeks. It’s almost been two weeks since Asami and I have started hanging out, and it’s been amazing. I’ve learned so much more about her, and the more I learn, the more I like her. She wants to become an engineer, and even though she’s moved around so much she’s been able to keep grades up to get a scholarship at almost any school she wants to go to.

I’ve only learned a little more about her family. Her Dad was in the military but was given a medical discharge due to an injury he got on his leg. Her older brothers plan on joining the military just like her father after they graduate from college, her younger brothers still don’t know what they want to do. They aren’t in high school yet, so they still have time to figure it out. But with her being apart of a military family, it made a lot more sense as to why she grew up having to say, ‘Yes ma’am’ and ‘Yes sir’ so much.

She hasn’t officially met Jinora and Mako yet, besides seeing them in class. They know we are seeing each other but I asked them to not go too crazy on her. I’ve had to hold Jinora back during lunch from going over to Asami’s table many times.

I want them to meet her but, in some way, I also want to keep her all to myself. This all still feels like a dream and I want to stay in this dream for as long as I can.

She’s helped me become a lot more comfortable and confident in myself. I’ve figured out how to speak my mind about some things, and what I want. I’m still trying to figure out what that is exactly but when I do I make sure to tell Asami. 

We haven’t gone much further sexually than where we went our first day together. I’m still getting comfortable with all that, but there have been a few times I’ve wanted to venture further. Asami always stopped it before we went farther thinking it would be too much for me. I want to tell her to keep going but something inside me keeps holding me back. 

Sometimes I worry I’m moving too fast. Not physically but emotionally. I’ve never clicked with someone so quickly. Shouldn’t my feelings take time to grow? Especially when I’m the type of person to take a while to warm up to someone. 

I’m pulled from my thoughts when the note is ripped from my hands. I look over to see Kuvira leaning against the lockers holding the note with a smug grin.

Right on time. Kuvira likes to harass me every couple of weeks. She’s also been a bitch to me ever since- Kuvira starts to open the note. 

“Give it back Kuvira,” I say while reaching for the note, but Kuvira was taller and able to keep it just out of my reach.

“What are you gonna do about it?” She says while holding me back with one hand on my chest and reading the note in the other. Even though I work out regularly, she is the star basketball player and significantly stronger than me.

“Oh, lookie here! Looks like the homo finally found someone!” She said loud enough for passing students to look over at us. “I wonder what idiot actually thought dating you was a good idea!”

“Hello, there,” Asami says. Kuvira and I both turn to see her standing in front of us with her arms crossed, looking directly at Kuvira with a scowl. Kuvira’s grip on me loosens as she lets out a dry laugh.

“Not surprised.” Kuvira takes a few steps away before crossing her arms and leans against the lockers. “Listen, newbie. You don’t want to be with her.”

“Is that so?” Asami asks while moving in between me and Kuvira. “Well, thanks for the warning, I’ll keep it in mind. You can go now.”

Kuvira’s grin fell as she pushes herself off the lockers and stands inches in front of Asami. Even though Kuvira is taller than me, Asami still towers over her.

“Asami…” I say while pulling on her arm. Students were now stopping on their way to class to watch the spectacle. Normally people just ignore Kuvira whenever she bothers me, and I desperately wanted to be anywhere but here. “Please, just leave it.”

“Yeah, _Asami,_ ” Kuvira said her name in a mocking tone that made my blood boil. “Don’t want you to start a fight and get expelled again now do we?”

I can feel Asami’s arm tense, but it isn’t out of anger, she’s shaking. I’m not going to let this go on any further. Kuvira has bugged me for years but I won’t let her do it to Asami. I pull Asami back and step in front of her, now looking into Kuvira’s eyes.

“Back off Kuvira,” I say. Kuvira starts to laugh which only made my temper rise even more. 

“Seems that I’ve hit a nerve. What? New girl can’t handle the truth being shoved in her face?” Kuvira yells while glancing behind me at Asami. I can still feel her shaking in my grip. “We’ve all heard the story about how she beat the shit out of-“

Before Kuvira could finish her sentence, my fist meets her face, and she’s on the ground. Gasps echoed through the hall from the audience of students. I didn’t know how many were watching since my focus is on my hand, looking at it in disbelief. 

“Ms. Clearwater!” I look up to see Principal Moon standing next to Kuvira who is being helped up by her sister Opal.

“You two, my office now. Opal, please take Kuvira to the nurse,” Principal Moon says in a demanding voice before pivoting on her heel and walking away. It took Asami giving me a push on my back to get me to start walking.

__________________________________________

Principal Moon sits at her desk, while Asami and I each took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of it. She asks something but I don’t know what it was, my focus is back on my hand, holding an ice pack over my knuckles. 

“Korra,” Principal Moon says in a sweeter tone than before, “Please, tell me what happened.”

“I- I- Kuvira- she-“ I can’t get a word out. I’m still trying to understand what happened myself. 

“Kuvira was harassing Korra, I stepped in and asked her to leave her alone. She then…” Asami says, and I could tell she’s starting to shake again. 

“She then started to harass Asami.” I say, feeling my blood boil again just at the memory of it, “She was talking about things she doesn’t understand and making sure everyone heard. I-I didn’t mean to punch her, it just happened. I’m sorry Zhu-Li.”

“Oh, Korra. I know you are. I’ve known you since you were 5 years old, I know you’re not the type of person to punch someone without a good reason. But that doesn’t mean it’s ever ok to punch someone,” She says in a caring tone.

“I know, I’m sorry. Are…Are you gonna tell my parents?” I ask. Zhu Li sighs.

“Unfortunately, I have to, but once I explain what happened, I’m sure they won’t be too mad.” Zhu Li walks around to lean on her desk in front of me. “But, this can’t go unpunished. Since you’ve never done anything in the past, you’ll only get one day of out-of-school suspension.”

“Suspension?!” I exclaim why covering my face with my hands. I’ve never even gotten detention before. “I can’t believe this is happening…”

“This is all my fault,” Asami says. I look over at her to see her staring at Zhu Li with a straight face. There’s no way I’m letting her take the blame. She did nothing wrong. “Suspend me, not Korra. She was protecting me; I shouldn’t have antagonized Kuvira.”

“That’s very noble of you Asami but you didn’t punch Kuvira, Korra did. It won’t be on her permanent record, but I have to do something to not show favoritism.” Zhu Li stood up and walked behind her desk. “And Kuvira will be punished as well. I don’t allow bullying in my school.”

“When is my suspension?”

“Tomorrow, I will inform your teachers and they will leave papers aside for you for anything you miss during class.” Zhu Li says while picking up the phone from her desk, “Speaking of which, you two can get back to yours.”

“Thank you, Zhu Li,” I say while giving the cold pack back to her and leaving the office. Asami follows behind me after giving her a small bow.

“Korra, I-“

“What time is it?” I ask.

“Lunch started a few minutes ago,” Asami says, in a quiet voice. I start walking towards the cafeteria but stop when I don’t hear Asami’s footsteps. I turn around to see her standing still fiddling with her fingers looking at the floor.

“Are you coming with me?” I ask. Asami looks up at me confused.

“You’re not mad at me?”

Why would I be mad at her?

“Why would I be mad at you?” I ask, walking closer.

“You got suspended because of me,” She says while avoiding my eyes. “I’d understand if you want to stop talking to me.”

I stop in my tracks. 

She thinks I’d stop talking to her even though she was trying to protect me?

I start walking again and take Asami’s hands in mine.

“I got suspended because Kuvira is a bitch. I couldn’t let her treat you like that.” I pull her into a hug and rest my face in the crook of her neck. “When she started saying those things, I just got so angry, I barely even remember doing it. It just happened.”

Asami hugs me back and sniffles a little.

“Did you really think I would stop talking to you?”

“People have stopped talking to me about stuff less serious than suspensions.” She says in a quiet voice.

“Well, they are idiots.” I pull away from the hug just enough to rest our foreheads together. “Nothing’s gonna stop me from wanting to talk to you, Sato.”

“Sato?”

“It kinda just came out...I don’t have to call you that if you don’t want me to.”

“No, I like it.” Asami let out a deep sigh, finally relaxing.

“Come on,” I say. Pulling out of the hug and pulling at her hand, “Let’s go get something to eat.”

__________________________________________

“Are you sure you want me to sit with you?” Asami says, standing by my currently empty, regular lunch table. “I thought we were gonna keep this on the down-low?”

I can’t help but start laughing. Even though it only happened a few minutes ago I bet the whole school is already talking about what happened with Kuvira. 

“I think after what happened today, we are no longer on the down-low anymore,” I say gesturing to the seat next to me. “Besides, I think it’s time you officially meet Jinora and Mako.”

A smile grows on Asami’s face as she sits down next to me. I wanted to wait longer, but there’s no point in hiding it now. 

I can still be in my dream with her if I tell them, right?

“Just a warning before everyone else gets here, even if today didn’t happen. Jinora is probably going to grill you with questions,” I say while giving her a reassuring squeeze on her forearm. That’s another reason I wanted to wait longer. 

“I think I can handle a few questions,” Asami says, while slightly laughing.

“You don’t know Jinora.”

Before Asami could retort back, I could see Jinora rushing over to the table with a tray of food. Once she reached the table and put her tray down, she opened her mouth to speak but I cut in before she could start.

“Jinora, this is Asami. Asami, this is Jinora.”

“Nice to meet you,” Asami says while reaching her hand out to Jinora, causing me to laugh a little. It’s still so cute whenever she is so formal with people. 

“Technically we’ve already met,” Jinora says, shaking Asami’s hand, and I look at her confused, “Over the _phone._ ”

Asami starts to laugh as I feel my face start to heat up. 

“Oh, right…Forgot about that,” I say, slumping forward trying to hide from them even just a little. 

“So, did I!” Asami says, still laughing. “What did I say again?”

“I’m not reminding you.” I snap at her. I would like to at least have one meal with her and other people that didn’t end with me blushing. There have been many dinners with my parents since our first day together. She’s relented on how much she teases me, but it still happens. Not enough to make my mom think I’m sick again, but enough that I squirm in my chair during most of the meal. 

“Something about making her smile, treating her well, supporting her, making sure no one hurts her,” Jinora says.

“Jinora,” I say, in a tone telling her to shut up, but she doesn’t take the hint. 

“You were going to say something else about what you had been doing that day, but Korra interrupted you.” Jinora continues, with a smug grin on her face while Asami leans over her arms clutching her stomach as she laughs.

“And it’s going to stay that way,” I say through gritted teeth, knowing full well that my face was burning bright red.

“I guess you weren’t lying when you said you were going to protect her. I heard what happened today,” Jinora says, Asami stops laughing almost instantly. I grab her forearm expecting to feel her shaking again, but she wasn’t.

“Woah, who died?” Mako says while sitting down next to Jinora. No one acknowledges him.

“Kuvira was harassing Korra, and I couldn’t just stand there and do nothing,” Asami says in an assertive voice. Jinora flashes a smile at her while giving her a small nod. 

“I also heard that Korra did some protecting as well...How’s your hand?” Jinora asks, looking in my direction. I make a fist and graze my fingertips over the bruised knuckles.

“It’s fine. Principal Moon gave me some pain medicine and an ice pack when I went to her office.” It still hurts a little but I don’t mind the pain. I finally stood up against Kuvira even if it was for protecting Asami and not myself. 

“What did she say?” Mako asks.

“I’m suspended from school tomorrow, but that’s it. It’s not going on my permanent record, but my parents are gonna find out.” I say while Asami takes my good hand in her own.

“Being family friends with the principal really comes in handy,” Mako says before taking a sip of his drink.

The only reason my punishment wasn’t worse is that Zhu Li knows what type of person I am. I used to hate being close with the Principal, always so worried people would find out but not being friends with a lot of people helped keep that information from spreading. 

“I still can’t believe you punched Kuvira.” Mako continues. 

“She deserved it,” Opal says. Now sitting down at the table with Bolin. “I’m sorry about my sister Korra, I don’t know why she won’t leave you alone.”

“Something like this has happened before?” Asami asks, squeezing my hand a little.

“Not this exactly but every once in a while, she gives me shit about something.”

“Why?” Asami asks.

I hesitate to answer, knowing why she does it, but I am not about to say it in front of everyone.

“She can be a bitch sometimes; I’ve never really understood why,” Opal says, unknowingly saving me.

We all sit in awkward silence for a few moments.

“I’m Asami by the way.” She says, slightly waving her hand to the entire table. 

“I’m Mako.”

“I’m his brother Bolin.”

“And I’m his girlfriend Opal.”

“Nice to meet everyone,” Asami says.

“I didn’t imagine the first time you meeting my friends would go like this,” I say under my breath but loud enough for everyone to hear. That comment earned a small laugh from everyone at the table. 

“Well, I don’t care how it happened, just that it did.” Jinora says, scooting her chair closer to Asami, “Because I can finally ask my questions.”

Asami lets out a laugh while I let out a groan. I was really hoping that the Kuvira situation was going to distract her enough to forget about it. I underestimated Jinora. 

“Jinora, come on. Can’t this wait?” I ask, in a pleading tone. 

“Absolutely not. You only told me stuff the first day you met and for the past two weeks, you have been radio silent when it comes to her. I’m done waiting.”

I look over to Mako asking for help but all he does is shrug in defeat. I roll my eyes and fall back in my seat.

“Now, where are you from?”

__________________________________________

“Korra! Can you come down here please?” Mom says from downstairs. I had been hiding in my room since I got home, too scared to be downstairs when either of them got home. I’ve never gotten in this much trouble at school before, I have no idea how my parents are going to react. 

I slowly make my way to the dining room where my parents are sitting next to each other.

“Have a seat, Korra,” Dad says in a serious voice while gesturing towards the other side of the table. The last time he spoke like that was when I was 8 and I lost mom’s favorite pair of earrings when I was playing ‘treasure hunt’. I take my seat but keep my eyes on the table.

“So, you punched someone.” Dad says, his deep voice now sounding terrifying, “Good for you!”

He reaches over the table to give me a high-five while laughing. This is _not_ the reaction I was expecting. All I can do is stare at his hand, not sure if this is a test or not. 

“Tonraq!” Mom says while grabbing his arm and pulling it to his side.

“What?” Dad said, still laughing.

“Her punching someone does not deserve a high-five!”

“Well, I think it does when she’s defending someone!” He says, reaching back over the table. I reach my hand up slowly and press into his. Before my hand leaves his, Mom is grabbing my arm and bringing my hand up to her face.

“Your hand…” Mom says, tears starting to form in her eyes, she grazes her fingertips over my bruised knuckles.

“It looks worse than it feels.” Mom looks at me as if I just fell off my bike after taking off the training wheels for the first time, “I promise, I’m fine.”

Mom releases my arm. Her face soon changes from caring to stern.

“We know _why_ you punched her, but why _did_ you?” Mom asks.

“I don’t know…She was saying stuff about Asami and I just got so mad.” I clench my fists as Kuvira’s voice echoes in my head. “I couldn’t let her say those things, and before I knew it, she was on the ground and my hand was killing me.”

“That’s my girl!” Dad says. Mom slaps his arm.

“I agree with your father that it’s great for you to stand up for someone _but_ not through violence,” Mom says giving Dad a stern look.

“I really didn’t mean to, I swear Mom.”

“I know sweetie. You’ve never been a violent person. I just hope you understand that even though you did it for the right reasons, it doesn't make it right.”

“I do.”

“Good. Now, even though we aren’t mad at you, this suspension will not be a day for you to relax at home. You will mow the grass, vacuum the entire house, clean the kitchen, and do everyone’s laundry. Understood?”

“Yes.” I’ll do whatever my parents want me to do. Even though it felt really good to punch Kuvira, I want to make it up to my parents for acting that way. 

“Good. Before we eat dinner, I’d like to talk with you privately Korra,” Mom says while walking out the room. I follow her out, up the stairs, and then into my room.

My heart starts pounding in my chest, while I try to figure out what she wants to talk about. And why she’d need to talk to me without Dad in the room. 

Mom sits on the side of my bed while patting the space next to her and I sit beside her. 

“Want to tell me what’s happening between you and Asami?” Mom says.

My eyes widen. 

How does she know?

“Wha-How?” I say while looking at mom dumbfounded.

“Korra…Do you really think I thought you were sick when she was over here?”

_WHAT?!_

“You…But…” I say and a loving smile grows on her face.

“I may be old, but I can still tell when my daughter is falling for someone.” She says while tapping my nose. “Besides, it was hard not to notice how she was looking at you.”

I feel myself start to blush at the thought but now there’s something else bothering me. 

“Wait, you let her sleepover. Why?” I ask and she starts to laugh a little.

“I was so happy you finally opened yourself up to someone else, and it was obvious how both of you felt. And it’s not like you guys can get pregnant-“

“Oh, spirits! Mom!” I exclaim while covering my blushing face with my hands causing mom to laugh harder. I did _not_ want to have this conversation with her right now. 

“What? It’s true!” She says still laughing, “Besides, after you said her home life is a touchy subject, and Hiroshi didn’t really argue for her to come home that night, I figured she would like a night away from them.”

I move my hands to look at her, tears threatening to leave my eyes. Even though it’s insanely weird mom let Asami sleep over knowing we liked each other, I’m so happy she did. That night helped us become so close, and after her breakdown, she definitely needed a night away from her family. 

“You…you’re the best mom ever, you know, that right?” I say giving her a tight hug.

“I do.” She kisses the top of my head, “You really like this girl, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do.” I say while letting a tear fall against my cheek, “I’ve never met anyone like her. She’s brilliant, amazing, and completely understanding. She’s made me feel safe since the first day I met her. But…”

“But, what?” Mom asks as I pull away from the hug to look at her face.

“Is this too fast?” Mom looks at me confused, “My feelings. It’s only been two weeks and I’ve never felt this way about someone so quickly.”

“Have I ever told you how long your father and I waited to get married?”

“No, all I know is that you were still in college.”

“We were, and we had only known each other for 6 months.”

“What?! 6 months? Why did you get married so fast?”

“We were young, in love, and having fun.” She says, with a look of tenderness in her eyes, “But we were lucky.”

She takes my hands in hers and looks at me now serious. 

“We worked hard on our relationship for a long time because we wanted to make it work. We still have problems now but no one’s relationship is perfect. Feelings develop differently for people. Some people wait a year before saying I love you, and for others, it only takes a few weeks. Your feelings for Asami are your own, don’t fight them.” She gives me a small smile before standing up to leave the room. “Follow your heart Korra. If it’s telling you to go with her, then go. Just be careful not to get lost on your way.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

“Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Come down whenever you’re ready.” She says before closing the door behind her.

Follow my heart.

I take my phone out of my pocket and call Asami. My mind goes blank except for one thought. After a few rings, she answers.

“Hey, sexy.” She says in a teasing tone.

“Hi.”

“Everything alright?” Her tone turning concerned.

“Yes.”

“You’re doing that thing again.” Now slightly annoyed.

“Thing?”

“Where you only answer with one-worded sentences.” She says laughing a little.

“Sorry.”

“Alright, I’m gonna need some more words because I’m now officially worried.”

“Yeah, sorry. Um…I was wondering…if you want to… you know…”

“Uh-huh…”

Follow your heart, Kor. Ask her.

“Go out on a date with me?” After a few moments of silence, I tense up. My anxiety starts taking over as my body starts to shake. My heart’s pounding in my ears, I can feel tears start to grow in the corner of my eyes. 

“Yes.”

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding while falling back onto the bed. My heart fluttering in my chest, tears of joy now leaving my eyes.

“Friday?” I ask.

“6 o’clock?” She asks

“It’s a date.”

“Our first,” Asami says and I smile so big I’m afraid it was going to rip my face in two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Messed with ages, Zhu-Li is around the age of her parents. Just felt right making President Moon the Principal in this story. 
> 
> The story about Tonraq and Senna getting married is what happened with my parents when they got together. I thought it fit so Korra could learn that feelings develop differently for people.
> 
> They are going on a date!!! What do you guys think is going to happen? 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter or any theories you have in the comments!!!
> 
> Also just gonna self-promo a little: I'm also writing a Catradora fan fiction right now, so if you like them please go check it out. If you don't know who Catradora is, then I highly recommend you go start watching She-Ra this second.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally was going to be two chapters but I felt bad so I merged them. I think this might be the longest chapter I've written for the story so far. 
> 
> Please let me know of any mistakes! Enjoy!

#  Chapter 12

Woah

“Remind me again why I asked you for help?” I ask as Jinora hands me another outfit. We’ve already been here for 2 hours. The first hour and a half were picking out clothes and for the past 30 minutes I’ve been painstakingly trying them on. I don’t really shop, and when I do I just grab what looks cool and leave. The only time I try things on is when my jeans no longer fit and I need new ones. 

“Because I’m your best friend, and you’ve never been on a date before,” She says while pushing me back into the dressing room and closing the door.

“Neither have you,” I say while locking the door. For as long as I’ve known Jinora she has never really had an interest in a guy outside of tv shows or movies. She’s had a few crushes but whoever she actually ended up talking to, she soon figured out she didn’t like them. She said they were nice and all but there was something ‘missing’. 

“True, but I’ve watched plenty of tv and movies to make me more than qualified to help you prepare.” I highly doubt watching tv or movies makes someone an expert in dating, but I’m not about to try and argue with _Jinora_ about that. 

“I don’t even understand why you made me go clothes shopping. I have enough clothes already,” I say and Jinora scoffs.

“Because none of your clothes is date-worthy.” 

“My clothes aren’t bad!” I say putting on the last article of clothing. 

“I never said they were _bad_ ; they just aren’t formal enough for a date,” I walk out of the dressing room and Jinora looks me up and down. “Ooo, that looks good, but it’s still not what I’m looking for.”

Jinora turns around and digs through the multiple carts filled with clothes.“What _you’re_ looking for? I thought this was for me?” She turns back towards me and hands me a patterned blue button-up shirt, tight black long-sleeve, black slacks, and a black belt.

“Of course, it’s for you, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have fun dressing you up.” Jinora pushes me back into the dressing room. I roll my eyes as she closes the door. 

Even though getting dressed and undressed a thousand times is really annoying and tiring, I’m thankful that Jinora is helping me with this. I spent all day doing the chores mom asked me to do, so this is a nice distraction from what happened with Kuvira yesterday. Also, if she didn’t help me I’d probably just wear jeans and an oversized t-shirt on the date, which now that I think about it, she’s right. I don’t really have date-worthy clothes. That’s probably because I’ve never actually been on a date before. 

“I still can’t believe this date is happening,” I say as I start to remove the previous outfit.

“You really like her, don’t you?”

“Yeah…I do.” I can feel myself start to blush but I don’t care. Just thinking about her makes me feel like I’m floating. 

“Um, listen. I’m only saying this because I care about you, and I want to make sure you’re safe.” She says in a quiet voice.

I have a feeling as to where this is going. The amount of rumors about Asami increases every day, but I don’t believe a single one. I trust her to tell me the truth when she is ready. 

“What’s up?” I ask trying to sound as calm as possible even though my anger is threatening to take over. 

“Um, so…Mako heard something from the guy he’s been seeing…something about Asami...And it isn’t good.”

“All the rumors about her aren’t good.” I snap back, as I continue to get dressed. “Which one was it? The one where she pulled a knife on a classmate in the middle of the parking lot? Or the one where she attempted to blow up the school during Chem class? Oh, or is it, and this one's my favorite, the one where she drove a school bus into the gymnasium? You shouldn’t believe everything you hear.”

“I know…I’m not saying you should believe anything people say but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t completely ignore them.” I can feel myself getting angrier but I also know that Jinora isn’t wrong.

_Follow your heart Korra…Just be careful to not get lost on your way._

“You’re right.” I let out a deep sigh as I slip the long-sleeve over my head and my anger starts to subside, “But I trust Asami. I won’t believe anything I hear unless it comes from her…but I’ll keep them in mind.”

“Thank you, Korra.” Jinora lets out a sigh of relief, “I just don’t want you getting heartbroken.”

“I know,” I start buttoning up the shirt to the top. “I don’t want to either…”

Jinora didn’t respond. I tuck in the shirt and put on the belt before looking at myself. This looks stupid. The clothes are nice but it just doesn’t look right. 

“I feel stupid,” I say while stepping out of the dressing room. Jinora lets out a snort.

“That’s because you didn’t style it correctly, silly.” Jinora grabs one of my arms and starts pushing the black sleeve to my elbow. She then starts unbuttoning the shirt halfway.

“Woah, don’t you think that’s exposing too much?” 

“That’s what the long sleeve is for,” She says rolling her eyes. She takes a step back and looks me up and down. “Perfect.”

I turn around and look at myself in the mirror. “Wow. That’s me?” The few adjustments Jinora made really changed up the outfit. I actually look _good._

“Yes, it’s you,” She says stepping next to me with a big smile on her face, “I still need to figure out what to do with your hair, but we can do that back home.”

“I’m gonna wear it down.”

“R-Really? You never wear it down.” Jinora says looking at me through the mirror with a shocked expression. 

“I know,” My face starts to blush, “but Asami likes it down.”

Jinora flashes me a grin before turning around to grab all the failed outfits. “Get changed so that we can get back and I can start training you in how to act on a date.”

“Jeez, first Asami wants to train me and now you,” I say without thinking. I freeze in my spot hoping, praying that _somehow_ Jinora didn’t hear what I just said. I look over to Jinora who looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

“I’m not even gonna ask what her ‘training’ is.”

“I wouldn’t have told you even if you did,” I say, closing the dressing room door feeling my face burn from embarrassment.

__________________________________________

We’re back at my house, my new clothes hanging in my closet, ready for the date tomorrow night. I’m sitting at the edge of my bed while Jinora paces in front of me saying something but I’m too distracted to comprehend what it’s even about. My thoughts are clouded by Asami. Whenever I think about our date, I feel extremely nervous but also excited. The last time I felt this way was when Mako, Jinora, and I went to the county fair and we went on our first roller coaster together.

I’m planning on taking her to a restaurant in town called Steal Hill for dinner, and then take her to my favorite ice cream shop, O’Keefe’s. Then we’d walk around town together and if it’s going well, I’d take her to my favorite spot in town. 

_If_ it goes well...

What if I do something embarrassing?

My nerves take over my excitement, and worst-case scenarios start to fill my thoughts. What if I say the wrong thing? What if I do the wrong thing?

“Korra?! Are you even listening to me?” Jinora says. Waving her hand in front of my face.

“Huh?” For a second I forgot Jinora was even here. 

“Great, did you pay attention to anything I was saying?” She says putting her hands on her hips.

“Uhhh.” Jinora clicks her tongue while pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Alright let me start from the beginning and pay attention this time.”

“Yes- Ok.” I blush for a second from my near slip up; she spoke in such a demanding tone I thought I was talking to Asami for a second. That was a close one. 

“You will open any door for her, that includes the car. Unless she is driving, does she drive?”

“Yes, but I’m normally the one who drives.” A grin grows on my face. Jinora gives me a confused look but continues the lesson. 

“Then you will open the door for her. If you aren’t sitting at a booth you will pull out her chair for her, let her order first, and make sure not to order anything too messy. You don’t want to look like a mess on your first date.”

I can’t help but let out a dry laugh while thinking about the first day we met. How Asami broke down in the spot Jinora is currently standing. I don’t think Asami would care if I looked like a mess at this point.

“This is not a joke!” She says stepping closer to me, looking very threatening. Jinora looks cute and innocent when you first glance at her, but once you get to know she will fuck you up no problem. 

“I’m sorry!” I say putting my hands up surrendering.

“This is your first date with Asami, and I want it to go well for you! You will treat her well and she better be doing the same,” Jinora says while lightly poking a finger into my chest.

“I don’t think she’ll treat me ba-“ I’m cut off by my phone ringing. I pull it out of my back pocket to see ‘Sato’ on my screen, I can’t help the smile growing on my face.

“Speak of the devil,” Jinora says reaching for the phone but I yank the phone away and answer the call.

“Hello?”

“Hey, sexy,” Asami says. I blush.

“What’s up?” I look over at Jinora and she’s mouthing ‘speakerphone’ to me. “No.”

“No?” Asami asks.

“Shit, sorry that wasn’t at you.” I scowl at Jinora, I let out a sigh knowing I can’t lie to Asami even over the phone. “Jinora here’s and she wants me to put on speakerphone.”

“Why would you tell her?!” Jinora yells at me in a whisper while smacking my arm.

“You can put me on speakerphone, I don’t mind,” Asami says, laughing a little. 

“Because I can do what I want, and she said she doesn’t mind,” I say while clicking the speakerphone button. “Alright, you’re on speaker, what’s up Sato?”

“I was wondering what you have planned for our date tomorrow, I need to figure out my outfit.”

“Ah, well I was planning…” Jinora waves her hands in front of me and leans closer to me.

“Don’t tell her, make it a surprise,” She whispers.

“What, why?”

“Just trust me.”

“Korra?” Asami asks.

“Uh, well I guess…I’m going to keep that a surprise...?”

“ Oh! A surprise...Can I at least know what kind of clothes I should wear?”

“Pants, comfortable walking shoes, you can make it with a short sleeve from what I’ve heard, but you should also wear a jacket just in case,” Jinora answers for me.

“Oh, so Jinora gets to know about our date but I don’t?”

“Uh…I-” I’m cut off by Asami bursting into laughter.

“Even over the phone, you’re still cute,” Asami says. I feel my face burning while Jinora flashes me a sweet smile. “Well, thank you Jinora that makes planning my out-“

“ASAMI!” A man’s voice booms through the phone. Jinora and I lock eyes with a worried glance.

“Yes sir?” I hear Asami ask. Her voice is strong and serious, but also somewhat scared. 

“What are you doing? You’re supposed to be training!” The man yells. It must be a trainer for something, but Asami never mentioned anything. I’ve heard about them being intense, but not to _this_ level. 

“I finished my session early, sir.”

“I don’t care if you finished early, you have a designated time you are supposed to train. If you finish your normal routine early, then do something to fill the time! I will not let my daughter become a slacker!”

Tears start to form in my eyes. This is her father… 

“Yes sir.” The door slams and ruffling sounds come from the phone, “Korra?”

“I’m here.” I grab my phone with both hands, hoping Asami can feel me trying to comfort her through it. 

“I-I have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Her voice is cracking and I can feel my heartbreak. 

“Ok. Goodni-“ Before I could finish Asami hung up the phone.

I slowly move my hands to my lap and hold back the tears remembering that Jinora is still in the room with me. _Jinora._ She heard all that as well _._ I look up at her to see her looking at me scared.

“What...just...happened?” She asks while kneeling in front of me, resting her hands on my knees.

“I-I’m not sure.” I look at my phone and debate texting Asami if she’s ok, but she obviously wasn’t. I’ll give her space for today. I look at Jinora, barely keeping the tears at bay. “Remember when I told you she told me some stuff that made me trust her so fast?”

Jinora nods while rubbing her thumbs against my knees but it doesn’t help.

“She mentioned her father made sure she could protect herself, but she didn’t mention how. I guess she has mandatory training sessions.” But she didn’t mention the way he spoke to her. That didn’t sound like a father, it sounded like a drill sergeant.

“Have you ever heard him talk to her like that?”

“I-I’ve never heard him talk before. I’ve never even met him.” Asami always came over here, she never invited me over and I never pushed to go over there. 

“You haven’t met him yet? Haven’t you been to her house?”

“No. We always hang out here.” I cross my arms, avoiding Jinora’s now hardened gaze. 

“Has she told her father about you?” It was an innocent question, but it made my body go cold.

“I…I don’t know. I mean he knows about me because my mom called him the first day we met, but I don’t know if he _knows_ about us.” If she didn’t, she probably thinks her father wouldn’t approve of me. He’ll see right through me and see how I’m nothing. 

Jinora pulls me into a hug, bringing me to the floor with her. I hesitate before hugging her. After a few moments, Jinora pulls away.

“Be on your best behavior tomorrow.” She says, pointing a threatening finger at me.

“Wh-Of course I will!”

“I know you will. I just…I know I don’t know her as well, but she obviously cares about you, just make sure she has a good time,” She says with a sweet smile.

“Trust me, I will.” I return her smile before getting up from the floor and back onto the bed. “Now, to make sure I do, are you going to finish the lesson?”

Jinora shoots up and her face turns serious.

__________________________________________

I tuck my shirt in the pants and secure the belt.

I didn’t talk to Asami that much today, we made small talk in class. She was in the library at lunch today since she skipped her study session yesterday after what happened with Kuvira to sit with me. Even if I did get the chance, I wasn’t planning on asking her about her Dad even though it’s been nagging me since Jinora mentioned it. It’s already a touchy subject and I bet she didn’t want me to hear him like that.

I look in the mirror and check myself over, all I need to do now is my hair. I know I want it down but it’s been years since I’ve had to style it. I start brushing it when there’s a knock at the door.

“Korra? Can I come in?” Mom asks.

“Yeah.” Mom walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind her.

“You look beautiful Korra,” She says, walking to my side and looking at me through the mirror.

“Thanks.” I slightly blush, “But I don’t know what to do with my hair. I want it down but...how?”

Mom laughs as she takes the brush from my hand and finishes for me.

“I think the last time you left the house with your hair down was in middle school.”

“Yeah, I guess it’s been a while,” I say as she parts some of my hair and wraps it with a blue hair clip. She moves to the other side and does the same.

“There you go, this way your hair is still down but it’ll stay out of your face.” She says resting a hand on my shoulder.

“Thanks, Mom,” I say, giving her a small smile. 

“Anytime,” She says as she starts to leave the bathroom.

“Mom?”

“Yes, dear?” She turns to look at me.

“Uh…What if…What if I do something wrong?”

“Just be yourself and follow your heart.” She says before leaving.

Follow your heart.

“I got this,” I say while giving myself a thumbs up and a weak smile in the mirror. I could die from embarrassment even though no one saw me do it. 

* _DING DONG*_

“Korra! She’s here!” Dad calls from downstairs.

My heartbeat quickens while the feeling of nervousness, but excitement, intensifies throughout my body. I speed walk downstairs and grab the door handle but before I do I take a deep breath.

Behind this door is Asami Sato. Asami, the girl who makes my heart flutter every time I see her, who makes me smile every time I think about her. The girl who protected me against Kuvira. The girl who helped me feel more like myself than I have in a long time. Than I ever have now that I think about it.

I glance over at my parents and they give me a reassuring smile.

I turn the handle and open the door.

“Woah,” Asami and I say in unison. 

We both take a moment to look each other up and down. She’s wearing red combat boots that go halfway up her calf, black skinny jeans that compliment her figure perfectly, a loose red blouse exposing part of her chest, and a tight fit black leather jacket. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail, but some are left out resting against her face.

“Korra…you look…amazing,” She says as our eyes meet.

“Ditto,” I say. Asami lets out a quiet giggle.

“Can I come in?”

“Yes.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re gonna be doing that for the rest of the night,” She says as I close the door behind her. Now standing a few inches apart staring into each other’s eyes. 

“No,” Asami lets out a laugh, I clear my throat, “I’ll try my best.”

Dad clears his throat loudly and Asami slightly backs away and turns towards him with her hands now behind her back and her face turned serious. 

“You look lovely Asami,” Mom says.

“Thank you, Senna,” Asami says, not budging.

“Asami Sato,” Dad says walking closer to her, Asami’s entire body tenses when he stands in front of her. “You’re taking my little girl out.”

“Dad…” I groan but he puts his hand up stopping me. I didn’t think he’d do the protective Dad speech since he’s already met Asami a hundred times. 

“I like you Asami, you’ve made Korra very happy these past couple of weeks, but you better not hurt her,” He says in a stern voice, I know he’s just being protective but Asami’s face never changes.

“Tonraq!” Mom says while pulling him away from Asami. “Don’t scare the poor girl.”

I reach my hand out to rest my fingers against her arm. Asami seemed to relax a bit but doesn’t move.

“I needed to make sure she knew I had my eye on her, now that she’s her girlfriend.”

It was an innocent comment, but it made my face turn scarlet, and I could see it do the same to Asami. We hadn’t talked about what going out on a date meant for us. Mom seemed to notice our reaction while Dad was oblivious. 

“You girls go and have fun,” She says, handing me the car keys. Then turning us towards the door and slightly pushing us forward. “And Korra, don’t worry about a curfew. You two just enjoy your time together.”

“Thanks, Mom,” I say turning back around and giving her a quick hug. She steps back inside and closes the door.

“Shall we?” Asami says reaching her hand out towards me. I don’t say anything, I just take her hand and walk us towards my car. It’s happening. I’m going on my first date. I’m going on a date with Asami. I feel like throwing up but also running a mile. 

Is it gonna be like this every time? 

Will there be a next time after this date?

She lets go of my hand and walks to the other side, but I swiftly move past her to open the door for her. Asami blushes a little while giving me a small smile and gets in the car. I walk around to the driver’s side and get in.

“Do I get to know where you’re taking me yet?” Asami asks while entwining her fingers with my own.

I can’t help but smile. Ever since we met whenever we are in the car together the first thing Asami does is hold my hand without fail. It’s like a routine we do, and it’s something I hope we never break. 

“I guess you can. I’m taking you to one of my favorite restaurants, Steal Hill,” I say while starting the car with my left hand, which has become a lot easier over the past two weeks. 

“What kind of restaurant is it?”

“It’s pretty casual, it’s more formal than a fast-food place but not too fancy where you need to make reservation months in advance,” I say now pulling out of the driveway.

“How far away is it?” She asks while rubbing her thumb against my hand, sending electricity up my arm.

“About five minutes,” I say. Asami lets out a small whine. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I was just hoping it would be far away so I could watch you drive in this outfit for a while. You look _good._ ” She says and I accidentally press the brakes a little harder than I meant to at a stop sign. Asami lets out a giggle while kissing the back of my hand.

I clear my throat and start driving again, trying to stay focused on the road ahead of me.

__________________________________________

The host walks us through the busy restaurant to a back section that’s slightly closed off from the rest of the restaurant by intricate wall designs. You can see through it but there is still a sense of privacy from the rest of the restaurant. The only other people back here is a small group of about 4 people. The host finally stops walking next to a small square table with two chairs on either side while placing down two menus and wrapped silverware. Asami goes to sit down but I sidestep past her and pull the chair out for her. She blushes again and sits down.

Jinora’s advice wasn’t half bad.

I help push her chair under the table and walk around to sit down across from Asami.

“Your waiter will be with you shortly.” The host says before leaving. 

“Thanks,” Asami and I say at the same time.

With the host being gone, I’m suddenly extremely nervous being alone with Asami. I was fine in the car because we’ve driven together so much recently, but this is different. This is a date; this is in _public._

“So, what do you recommend?” Asami asks, opening the menu. I do the same.

“Their burgers are really good and their mac & cheese. Their Root Beer Floats are good too.”

“Anything else?”

“Uhhh, I’ve never really gotten anything else…”

“You really don’t like leaving your comfort zone, do you?” She says.

“I…I guess not,” I say while hiding behind my menu. I’ve been ordering the same thing since I was a kid. I like the burger and float, I never really saw a purpose in ordering something different.

Something pushes the menu back down. Asami has her finger hooked at the top and is looking at me with kind eyes.

“I’m just teasing, I’ll give the burger and the Root Beer Float a try,” She says while rubbing her leg against mine from under the table. 

I give her a small smile as I close the menu and place it on the table. We sit in silence staring at each other. Our eyes don’t leave each other even when the waitress comes up to us.

“Hello, I’m Jillian and I’ll be your waitress this evening. What can I get you ladies-Korra?”

My eyes leave Asami to look up at the waitress, and I feel a giant smile grow on my face.

“Jillian! How are you?” Jillian has been my friend since elementary school. We were stuck in the same classes together, and she was one of the few people in the class who didn’t annoy the shit out of me. We never got close like I am with Jinora, but it’s always nice seeing and talking to her in school. 

“I’m doing okay, work has been fine, but school is killing me. Ms. Beifong has no mercy when it comes to exams.”

“Do you need me to help you study, again?” I ask and I feel Asami pull her leg away from me. I look over at her to see her staring daggers into Jillian.

“Maybe. I need to pass this next exam if I want to have a decent grade in the class,” Jillian says her cheeks now a little pink and giving me a small, sweet smile. But it soon leaves her face when she looks over at Asami. “Who’s this?”

Asami’s stare doesn’t change, but I can see her jaw clench.

“I’m Asami, Korra’s…” Asami’s eyes soften as she looks over at me. I open my mouth wanting to say girlfriend, but it might be too soon. She looks back up at Jillian giving her a hard stare. “Friend.”

My chest hurts a little at the word. I know we aren’t official, but we are at least more than friends.

“Ah, well. Nice to meet you Asami. Do you ladies know what you’d like to drink? Or eat?”

“I’ll just have water and a salad,” Asami says in an emotionless voice. The pain in my chest increases as I try to figure out if I did something wrong.

“Korra?” Jillian says. Asami tenses up. 

“I’ll have a Root Beer Float and a cheeseburger, no onions,” I say quietly while handing the menu to Jillian.

“The usual. Got it! I’ll be back shortly with your drinks.” She says while taking Asami’s menu off the table and leaving.

“Who was she?” Asami asks with no emotion in her voice, but her face tells me she’s angry.

“That’s Jillian.”

“I gathered that much,” She says, crossing her arms. “How do you know her?”

I slump down in my chair. I don’t understand what I did to make Asami act like this.

“She’s been going to school with me since 1st grade.” That doesn’t seem to put Asami at ease, “She’s a friend of mine.”

Somehow that made it worse. Asami’s knuckles turned white, and she looks away from me.

“I thought you said you don’t have any friends outside of Jinora and Mako.” Asami’s voice has turned quiet.

“I have other friends, I’m just not as close with anyone else like I am with them.” I look for Asami’s eyes, but she is still avoiding me, “I’m not as close with Jillian but she’s been a good friend for a long time.”

“You seemed really happy to see her,” Asami says. Why wouldn’t I be? She’s been my friend since we were kids, isn’t everyone happy to see childhood friends?

“Of course, I am. We haven’t had any classes together since we started high school. I don’t get to see her that often.”

“She likes you,” Asami says. I can’t help but laugh a little.

“W-What? No, she does not.” Asami looks back at me with disbelief. “She doesn’t. She isn’t even gay.”

“You may not know she’s gay and maybe she doesn’t even know it yet, but she likes you. You may not have noticed it, but she was definitely undressing you with her eyes.” I feel myself blush, but I keep my eyes locked on Asami, trying to figure out what’s wrong. Then it hits me.

“Are…are you jealous?” I ask. Asami’s face instantly turns a bright red. She clears her throat, but the color doesn’t fade. I can’t stop myself from grinning.

“Wh-I-You-“ Asami rubs her temples and takes a deep breath. “So, what if I am?”

I can’t stop myself from laughing a little, seeing her like this is so adorable. Also knowing that Asami is jealous is kinda turning me on.

“You have no reason to be. I don’t like her. I like you.” I say giving her a reassuring smile. The tension in Asami’s body seems to subside but her face is still a bright red. “I can’t believe you think she likes me.”

Asami’s blush lessens as her expression turns to annoyance.

“I’m telling you; the girl wants you,” She says resting her elbows on the table and leaning forward “I can’t blame her; she does have great taste in women.”

Just like Asami to turn the tables whenever I get the upper hand on her. I could feel myself blush as a smug grin grew on Asami’s face. A few seconds later Jillian comes back with our drinks and Asami leans back in her chair giving her a hard stare.

“Here you go. One Root Beer Float, and water.” She says, placing our drinks in front of us. I flash Jillian a smile that she quickly returns. “I’ll be back with your food soon.”

“Actually,” Asami says. Anxiety soon fills my body, trying to figure out what Asami is about to say, “I’d like to change my order to a cheeseburger, and could you bring out another straw, so my date and I can share the float?”

The anxiety subsides, I glance up at Jillian and am surprised to see her slightly blushing.

“Of course. I’ll be right back,” She says, in a quiet voice before quickly leaving. Asami lets out a small laugh.

“What was that about?” I ask while running my fingers against my glass.

“I had to show her you were mine,” She says while reaching out to grab my hand. “I didn’t like her thinking we’re just friends.”

My eyes widen, and I feel my blush reach my shoulders. Asami being jealous and possessive like this is new and I _like_ it.

Jillian soon returns with another straw; her eyes never leave our entwined hands as she places the straw on the table and backs away.

“I told you she likes you.”

__________________________________________

Asami and I finished our meals, and luckily, I was able to keep my food off my shirt. So far, nothing embarrassing has happened except the situation with Jillian. I wave to her to bring our check, and now Asami and I are playing footsie under the table while we wait.

“So, what happens now?” Asami asks while rubbing her foot a little higher up my leg.

“Well, I figured we could walk around town a little while, and then go get some ice cream.”

Jillian comes to our table with our check. Asami and I both reach for our wallets.

“I got this,” Asami says. But Jinora told me that I shouldn’t let her pay. 

“No, I got this,” I say, as we both hand Jillian our cards. She looks between us not sure what to do.

“Korra, it’s fine. I don’t mind.” Asami isn’t going to back down unless I make it clear that I’m paying.

“I do. I’m paying and that’s final,” I say, standing up and grabbing Jillian’s wrist to put the card in her hand. I look over to see Asami, her mouth slightly open and her pupils a little dilated.

“I-I’ll be right back with your receipt,” Jillian says before speed walking away.

I sit back down. Asami now rests her chin on the back of her hand, staring at me with a small grin.

“That was hot,” She says. I feel my face start to burn a little.

“I-I just wanted to pay for you.” My voice came out quieter than I meant it.

“I can see that. But you know you didn’t have to.”

“Yes, I did.” Asami seems taken aback as her grin falters. “I asked you out, I should be the one paying…I want to treat you.”

Asami reaches her hand across the table, I don’t hesitate to take her hand in mine.

“And that’s hot. Especially the ‘ _and that’s final’_ part.” She says while tracing her finger on the back of my hand.

“It kind of just came out,” I say, while scratching the back of the neck, “I knew you weren’t going to back down.”

“I might fight you more often if that’s the reaction I’m going to get out of you,” She says, in a seductive tone that makes a fire explode inside of me.

“Here’s your receipt and your card. I hope you ladies have a lovely evening,” Jillian says, startling me a little. I didn’t realize she had come back. 

“T-Thanks! Let me know if you need help studying,” I say smiling at her. I feel Asami’s grip on my hand tighten a little. I look over at her expecting to see her glaring at Jillian but she’s not. She’s flashing her a weak smile.

“Have a nice night,” She says, in a sweet tone, but a tone I’ve never heard her speak in. It sounded somewhat forced. 

Jillian gives us a small smile before ducking away. I get up before Asami does to stand next to her and reach my hand out towards her. I see her blush a little as she uses my hand to help herself up. I entwine our fingers as I lead us outside the restaurant.

“Korra!” I hear someone yell from behind me. I turn towards the voice to see Mako sitting at a table with a skinny guy with gangling limbs who hasn’t quite grown into his ears yet.

“Hey, Mako!” I say pulling Asami towards the table. The skinny guy looks at me smiling but when he notices Asami his smile turns into a fine line. 

What’s his problem? 

“Hey, Asami,” Mako says, slightly waving his hand. Asami doesn’t answer. I look over at her to see she’s glaring at the skinny guy who's avoiding her gaze.

“Uh…Korra, Asami this is Wu. Wu, this is Korra and Asami.” My eyes go wide as it clicks in my brain. This is the guy who told Mako about the rumor. I instinctively grip onto Asami’s a little harder as I feel my blood start to boil.

“Hey,” Wu says under her breath.

“How are you gu-“

“We need to go. We have plans,” I say, cutting off Mako. He slumps in his chair a little but gives me a weak smile.

“Ok. See you later?”

“Yeah,” I say while pulling Asami out of the restaurant as quickly as I can.

Even though we’re already out of the restaurant I keep pulling her through the crowds on the sidewalk. My anger seeping through my body. We were having a good time, and then _that_ had to happen. 

I don’t stop until we reach a half-circle of chairs outside the local elementary school. No one else is there. It’s somewhat surrounded by bushes, so it’s slightly private but still very public. 

“Hey, you ok?” Asami asks. She moves in front of me, cupping my cheek in her hand. I close my eyes while sighing at her warm touch, feeling my anger start to subside.

“I am now.” I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her in close, nuzzling my face into her neck. She lets out a small sigh and hugs me back.

“What happened back there?”

“It’s nothing.” Asami pulls away enough to look me in the eyes. Hers are full of concern.

“That wasn’t nothing. You’ve never acted so cold towards Mako. Did something happen?”

My heart drops a little. I didn’t mean to be cold to him but if I stayed there any longer we might have had another Kuvira situation with Wu.

“It’s not Mako. It’s his date, Wu.”

“Yeah, I was getting some weird vibes from him, but not enough to make me angry like you were.”

I feel my body tense, and I guess Asami can tell because she grips me a little tighter searching my eyes for an answer. I look away, but it’s futile. I can’t lie to her. 

“Apparently, Wu heard another rumor about you and told Mako about it.” I feel Asami tense up, but I don’t dare to look. I already know what she looks like. “Jinora, told me when she was helping me get ready for this. But I told her I won’t believe anything I hear unless you tell me yourself…I trust you Asami.”

Her grip on me loosens and she soon grabs my chin pulling me to face her.

“Thank you,” She says, leaning in and kissing my forehead. “What was the rumor this time?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t ask and I don’t want to know. It doesn’t matter until it comes from you.”

Asami wraps her arms around me for a tight hug. We stay like that for a few moments until Asami’s stomach growls a little and we both let out a laugh.

“I guess I’m ready for that ice cream.” She says, pulling away.

“How are you still hungry?” I grab her hand and start walking in the direction of the shop.

“Fast metabolism. It’s a perk with all the training I do.”

I freeze up for a second, remembering her Dad screaming at her. I try to play it off hoping Asami didn’t notice. If she did, she didn’t let on. I want to ask her about it but after Jillian and Wu, it doesn’t seem like a good idea. But there’s one question that’s been bugging me ever since Jinora mentioned it.

“Does your Dad know about me?” Asami’s tenses and slows down a bit but doesn’t stop walking. I probably should have waited. “I’m sorry, it’s just Jinora asked, and I know he knows of me, but does he know about…us?”

“No,” She says with almost no emotion. My grip on her hand loosens as I feel my heart sink to my stomach. She’s probably embarrassed by me. She doesn’t want her father to see her with someone like me. “He wouldn’t care.”

“W-What?” 

How could her Dad not care? 

“Like I said the day we met. He doesn’t get personal with me. I’ve never told him about who I date because there’s no point.” I tighten my hold on her hand and I grab her forearm with the other. Trying to give her as much comfort I can. “But I told my brothers...They want to meet you.”

Her brothers. Her _five_ brothers. That’s another reason I haven’t been pushing going over to her house because I know five protective brothers are waiting for me there. 

Asami looks over at me and laughs a little, she can probably see the fear on my face.

“You don’t have to meet them until you’re ready…or until _I’m_ ready,” She says the last part under her breath but loud enough for me to hear.

“I’d love to meet them. But five protective brothers is going to be a lot. I’ll definitely need some time to get ready for _that._ ” Asami laughs, and it sends a warmth through my chest. I got to ask the question, and Asami is still ok. We’re ok.

We make it to the ice cream shop; I make sure to open the door for her bringing another small blush to her cheeks. I’m going to do this more often; I need to remember to thank Jinora later for the tips. We order our ice cream and start walking around town again. I take her to my favorite spots. The field I play with Naga at, the playground I jumped off the swings during elementary school, and now we’re headed towards my secret spot.

“Where exactly are you taking me?” Asami asks while finishing the last of her ice cream cone.

“Just wait, I promise it will be worth it.”

There’s a public lake near the edge of town that’s surrounded by trees and benches. But if you follow the small river running off it, you’ll find an old treehouse. There’s no public trail leading towards it, so not a lot of people know about it. I found it when I was a kid while Mom and Dad were letting Naga swim in the lake as a puppy.

We reach the treehouse, which is now just some old stairs leading to a platform with a tree sticking through the middle of it. Asami looks at me questioningly but I give her a little push on her lower back that gets her to go up. We sit down on the platform and huddle close.

“Look up,” I say. Asami lets out a small gasp.

Being this far into the woods makes it easier to see the stars without the lights from houses or shops. With it being Fall most of the leaves have fallen from the trees allowing more access to see the night sky.

“Was it worth it?” I ask.

“Oh, definitely,” She says. Her head leaned back as her eyes dart around the night sky. She wraps her arm with mine and looks over at me. “Anywhere is worth it, as long as I’m with you.”

Thank the Spirits it’s dark out, or else Asami would be able to see my face burning.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” She says in a soft voice that pulls me in to kiss her. It’s gentle and quick. Like we’ve been doing it for years. 

“Anytime, Sato.”

Asami lets out a small sigh as she looks back up at the sky. I scoot back against the tree and open my legs to pull Asami into me. She lets out a small giggle as I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my chin against her shoulder.

I don’t know what time it is; I don’t know how long we’ve been there, but I don’t care.

It’s not until we both start yawning that we finally check the time to see it's almost midnight. We make our way back through the woods and to my car. I bring us back to my house, but Asami and I linger outside her car for a while before she leaves.

She lightly pins me against her car with her body pressed against mine, her arms wrapped around my shoulders and our foreheads resting against each other. We soon kiss goodnight and I watch her drive off. I pump my fist into the air as I walk back to the house, but it feels more like I'm flying. 

I open the front door to be met by Naga. I crouch down and scratch behind her ears. 

“Something interesting is happening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me 12 chapters to finally bring the title of the story into it (: 
> 
> Sooo totally didn't insert myself into this story by describing my hometown, and how I order the same thing at my favorite restaurant...hehe
> 
> Jillian is me giving my friend a cameo in the story but I don't think we'll ever see her again :) 
> 
> Mako and Wu are canon in my eyes, and no one can change my mind. 
> 
> Let me know of any mistakes - it's currently midnight for me posting this so I expect there to be some. 
> 
> Let me know what y'all thought of the date! Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra, Asami, Jinora, and Mako celebrate Halloween together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long update again - I've been working on other things but now this story has my full attention! 
> 
> In this chapter, we really get to see how clueless Korra is about somethings...Like really clueless. But as always Asami is helping her out.
> 
> As always please let me know if there are any major mistakes!

#  Chapter 13

Are you sure?

The weekend after our date Asami and I talked and we decided to officially become girlfriends. We aren’t going to start shouting it from the rooftops even though I do kind of want to...I mean, it’s _Asami Sato_ , I want the whole world to know that she’s _my_ girlfriend. But now whenever someone asks us we’ll know what to tell them. I’m just really happy we won’t have another Jillian situation, and I have to hear call us ‘friends’ anymore. 

The following Monday, Asami was hesitant about showing any type of PDA, worrying about pushing me too far. It was cute that she was worried about that but I wanted to show off my new girlfriend especially since everyone knows about what happened to Kuvira, so every chance I got I held her hand and kissed her cheek. Every time I did she would blush a little, and look at the floor. Even though Asami is extremely confident most of the time she can still be very shy at times, which weirdly gives me more confidence to do more stuff like that. 

Mine didn’t last long though, by Tuesday she was kissing _my_ cheek and holding _my_ hand. You’d think since I did the same thing to her, it wouldn’t affect me as much, but every time she grabbed my hand, I almost tripped over my feet. Which brought out a laugh from Asami, so I started to let it happen after a while. 

On Wednesday she started doing more by wrapping her arm around my shoulder or would walk up behind me and hold my waist. It scared the crap out of me the first few times, but each time I realized it was Asami touching me, I felt like I was floating. 

Today she went even further. I was standing at my locker putting my books away when she slides her hands around my waist holding me close while kissing the side of my neck. She said something but I couldn’t hear what it was because I was more focused on keeping myself upright and stifling the moan that almost came out. Thankfully the bell indicating lunch was starting scared me enough to stop it. 

I had to ask her to _not_ do that in school because I almost fell into the lockers, and I don’t want to risk moaning in front of my friends or classmates. She of course then got a smug grin on her face but I had given her a pleading look telling her to stop and thankfully she did. We kissed goodbye at the library on the way to the cafeteria, where she studies for about 20 minutes until meeting me in the cafeteria for the rest of the period. 

“Yo Kor? You still with us?” Mako asks while throwing a balled-up napkin at my face, hitting me on the forehead. I blink a few times, bringing my thoughts back to the present. 

“Uh, yeah. Sorry just got lost in thought,” I say while scratching the back of my neck, trying to figure out how long I wasn’t paying attention. 

“Uh-huh,” Jinora says a little too knowingly. I glare at her and thankfully she takes the hint to back off. “So are we meeting at our normal time?” 

Right. We are talking about our annual Halloween sleepover. Ever since we were kids we have always spent Halloween together, at first it was just trick or treating and eating each other’s candy until we threw up or passed out. When we got ‘too old’ to trick or treat we turned it into watching scary movies and dressing up in stupid costumes. 

“Works for me,” Mako says. They both turn to me waiting for an answer.

“Yeah, that works.” I look down at my food and take a deep breath, “Uh, so I was wondering...if Asami could join us this year?” 

I hold my breath and wait for the yelling or arguing to start. For our entire lives, Halloween has always just been three of us, not even Bolin is allowed at the sleepovers. I know it’s a lot to ask and they are probably going to say no, but I had to try.

“Sure,” They say in unison. I shoot my head up looking between them to try and see if they are messing with me, but both of their faces look genuine. 

“Are you sure?” 

Jinora and Mako look back at each other and nod before turning back to me and smiling. “We’re sure. You two seem really happy,” Jinora says. Her smile then turns smug as she leans forward resting her chin on the palm of her head, “Besides I’m excited to see Asami’s reaction to your costume.” 

“Shit, my costume I-”

“What costume?” Asami asks while sitting down next to me and causing me to jump in my chair. “Wow, you okay there se-Korra?” 

That’s another thing I had to ask Asami to stop doing. I could barely handle her calling me sexy in front of Jinora when she wasn’t even _in the room_. No way I could handle it with her looking at me with those damn green eyes, and in front of other people. She’s been really good at not fully saying it, but she still almost slips a few times. Now I also need her to ask to not come up to me without making a sound and scaring the shit out of me like that again. 

“I’m fine, you just snuck up on me,” I say while entwining our fingers together, Asami blushes a little and leans forward to kiss my cheek. I feel myself blush a little, but we’ve done this enough times for me to not care that Mako and Jinora are right next to us. When she pulls away we keep eye contact and I almost forget the question I wanted to ask her. “I have a question for you.” 

“I may have an answer,” She says while scooting her chair closer to mine causing our legs to touch. That contact makes my lower abdomen tighten. We still haven’t gone much further in _that_ department but I have been wanting to try more. 

“Do you want to join the three of us for our annual Halloween sleepover?” Asami looks over at Jinora and Mako who give her a reassuring smile as if she just asked them if they were ok with it without even saying anything. 

“I’d love to.” She leans in and kisses my cheek again. My blush deepens. Even though she has done this a hundred times by now, it will always make my heart flutter. “What do these slumber parties entail exactly?” 

“We buy our favorite candy, and wear sexy costumes while watching scary movies until we pass out in her living room.” I glare at Jinora for answering for me and adding the ‘sexy’ part. She’s not wrong but now Asami is looking at me very confused.

“Sounds fun...but _you_ in a sexy costume? That doesn’t seem like something you’d want to do.” 

She’s not wrong either. It was Jinora’s idea when we were 14. I tried to argue that it would be weird dressing like that in front of Mako but he had recently come out to us as bi-sexual. He also never showed any interest in us before which was just more reason to not care if he saw us in those costumes. Jinora also promised we’d never go anywhere in them, that the only people who would see us is each other. 

“She was against it at first, but I wore her down,” Jinora answers for me _again_ , but I don’t bother glaring at her this time. Asami makes an ‘oh’ shape with her mouth. 

“I also find it funnier than sexy. We only wear the cliche type costumes, and it’s just Jinora and Mako seeing me in them so it doesn’t really matter.” Asami leans closer to my ear so I only can hear what she’s about to whisper. 

“But now there’s someone else who’s gonna see you in the sexy costume.” I feel my face start to burn, my eyes go wide, and let out a shuddering breath. She scared me so much when she got here I forgot that _Asami_ will be seeing me in the costume. She leans back in her chair, with a smug grin on her face. “What’s everyone dressing up as?” 

“Sexy librarian,” Jinora says while looking at me with curiosity plastered on her face. I’ll have to tell her what Asami said later or she’ll bug me about it for a week. 

“Sexy fireman,” Mako says, thankfully not paying attention to my reaction, or Asami radiating confidence next to me. She’s turned to me now, looking at me with a brow raised and her grin still stretched across her face. 

“Sexy football player,” I mumbled but loud enough for her to hear. If I hadn’t already picked out the costume before I met Asami and Halloween wasn’t this weekend then I would change it. 

The outfit is rather exposing but her reaction from just hearing the costume is making me happy about my choice. Her smile fades as her face turns a dark shade of pink and her pupils dilate a little. She clears her throat and the pink fades but her pupils stay the same. 

“I thought you weren’t into sports?” Asami asks, her voice wavering a little. 

“I’m not, I-”

“Liar,” Jinora cuts in. Asami looks over at Jinora confused and then back at me now looking a little hurt. 

“What is she talking about? You told me you don’t like sports.” 

“Because I don’t, I-”

“Stop lying.” My anger starts to rise as I stare daggers into Jinora and my grip on Asami’s hand tightens. She rubs the back of my hand with her thumb which helps calm me down. “She’s been swimming since she was a child. She’s a prodigy, the fastest swimmer this town-no- _the state_ has ever seen, but she refuses to compete!” 

What Jinora is saying is true. I’ve been in love with swimming since I first stepped into the water. Yeah, I’m good at it, but I don’t like when she goes off like this. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Asami asks, sounding even more hurt than before. I feel my chest tighten as the guilt starts to build in my chest. I didn’t mean to keep it from her. Part of my workout is swimming, and I’ve never told her my routine, so I never had a reason to tell her before now. 

“Because I don’t count it as a sport. At least not what _I_ do when I swim. I don’t compete, I don’t time myself, I just _swim._ Jinora here is the one who times me and keeps track of my progress but I don’t care about any of it. It’s just something I like to do that also helps me exercise.” I can see the pain leave Asami’s eyes and the guilt in my chest lessens. Jinora scoffs and moves closer to me. I glare at her but Asami squeezes my hand a little keeping me at bay from strangling my best friend. 

“I keep track because you are the best. You do more laps around the pool than the swim team combined, you can hold your breath underwear for nearly 5 minutes, and-” 

“Alright, I get it. Please just shut up already.” I feel my blush deepening and reaching my shoulders. I don’t like getting praised for how good I am because it’s always been just me and the water, that’s all I care about. 

“She doesn’t like to brag about it,” Jinora whispers while using her hand to cover her mouth from my eyesight but I can still hear her perfectly. I open my mouth to yell at her but Asami giggling stops me. 

“Good to know...Well if you are going to a football player, I guess that means I’ll be a cheerleader,” She says, completely calm even though her words set my insides on fire. For a second I almost want to ask if we could cancel the sleepover so Asami and I can spend Halloween together in our costumes but I know Jinora would never allow it. 

“Aww, that’s gonna be perfect. Her jersey colors are blue and white, hopefully, you can find an outfit that matches,” Jinora says, now bouncing in a little in her chair. 

“I’m sure I’ll find something,” Asami says while rubbing her thumb against my hand, sending a shiver through my arm. 

_I can’t wait till Halloween._

__________________________________________

“Korra! Are you finished yet?” Jinora asks outside my bedroom door as I put on the crop top jersey completing my costume. It consists of _very_ short and tight blue shorts with white trim that go up the sides, shoulder pads covered by the blue jersey that only reaches the end of the pads leaving my abdomen completely exposed, two black lines across my cheeks, and my hair in its normal high top bun. 

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a sec.” I give myself one more lookover in the mirror before opening the door. Jinora is already wearing her costume. A black pencil skirt with a slit up the side, a red short sleeve button up tucked into it, the buttons stopping below her breasts. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail and thin red frames rest on her nose. 

“Damn. Wait till Asami sees you,” Jinora says while looking me up and down. My heart starts to pound in my chest and I feel myself blush a little at the thought. 

“You think she’ll like it?” 

“Like it? I wouldn’t be surprised if she pulls you upstairs right when she sees you!” 

_I wouldn’t mind that._

Jinora takes my arm and pulls me downstairs to meet Mako in the living room. 

“Damn. Wait till Asami sees you!” Mako says from the couch, wearing his red and yellow shorts with suspenders, and his bright red fireman hat that has ‘HOT’ written on the front. I roll my eyes while sitting on the other end of the couch and Jinora sits a few inches from Mako. My legs soon start shaking as I keep checking my phone every two seconds for the ‘here’ text from Asami. 

“Kor, you gotta relax. She’ll be here in a few minutes,” Jinora says while tossing me a candy bar. 

I’m halfway done eating at the bar when I hear a car outside and my phone buzzing. 

_Finally._

I don’t even bother looking at my phone before I rush to the front door. Yes, I’m a little eager but I’ve been imagining for the past three days what she’s going to look like in the uniform and it’s finally becoming a reality. I open the door and see what I’ve been waiting for. 

Asami wearing white tennis shoes, a short blue and white skirt, and a matching top that’s _tight_ in all the right places while exposing her breasts. Her hair is in a loose french braid draped over her shoulder. She also has two pom-poms in one hand and a plastic bag filled with candy in the other. 

“Damn,” Asami says while looking me up and down. Our eyes meet and I can see hers turn dark as she licks her lips. My thighs clench as the feeling in my lower abdomen intensifies. 

“Korra, let her in already!” Mako yells from the living room. 

I step aside, giving Asami room to walk in. I don’t say anything but I also never take my eyes off her as she walks past me. I’m unable to find a place to settle on, I wish I could start at her entire body at once. 

“See something you like?” She says, causing me to lock eyes with her again. 

“Yes ma’am,” I say low enough for only her to hear. Asami stiffens a little and her eyes flutter shut for a second as she lets out a sigh before walking towards the living room. I follow but a few paces behind to enjoy the view. 

“Asami, you look amazing!” Jinora says while looking Asami up and down. I’d get jealous if anyone else did that but knowing that Jinora is straight as an arrow, I let it slide. I do give Mako and warning look and he gives me a weak smile while quietly agreeing with Jinora and keeping his eyes away from Asami. 

“Thanks, so do you! I love the skirt, where’d you get it?” Asami asks as we sit together on the other end of the couch.

I’m torn between sitting close with Asami or far away enough that I can stare at her more. This is the most I’ve ever seen of her body. The farthest we’ve gone is taking each other’s shirts off but never our bra’s or pants. With it being fall, she always wears pants so I’ve never seen this much of her legs before. It takes everything in me to not run my hands up and down them to feel how soft they are. 

“Korra?” Asami asks while waving a hand in front of my face. 

“Huh? What?” Asami laughs a little and I can’t help but notice her chest popping out of her top with each laugh. 

_What is with me?_ I must be on some kind of weird sugar high.

“We’re deciding on a movie,” She says while gesturing towards the tv. 

“Oh...I’m fine with whatever,” I say while Asami turns to the tv and leans her body into mine. I move my arm from my lap and around her shoulder pulling her closer. 

They end up picking a movie that I forget the name of because all I can think about is her half-exposed body pressed against mine. She moves closer to me causing my arm to move farther down her chest and it hovers next to her breast. I can’t tell if she is asking me to touch it or if it was an accident. Either way, I want to do it, but won’t since Mako and Jinora are sitting only a few feet away from us. 

Forty-five minutes into the movie Jinora and Mako are curled into each other hiding their faces and I’m using Asami as a shield from the screen. Keeping my legs next to hers while shoving my face into her back and gripping my arms around her waist. 

“Are you guys really that scared? Barely anything has happened,” Asami says while grabbing my thigh and rubbing her thumb across. I would find it arousing if I wasn’t too busy hiding from the movie. At first, I was able to distract myself from the movie by focusing on Asami but then people started screaming and it took my attention away. “Why even watch scary movies if you can’t handle it?” 

“Because the plotline is still interesting and the adrenaline,” I say while pushing my face more into her back. “Are you really not scared by this?” 

“I’ve seen worse,” She says bluntly. 

“You watch a lot of horrors then?” Mako asks. 

“No. I never really liked them.” 

I glance over at Mako and Jinora, they both mouth ‘what the fuck’ but I shake my head. Thankfully they don’t push and go back to watching the movie. My grip around Asami’s waist tightens.

_She’s seen worse but doesn’t watch horror movies...What happened to you?_

Asami pulls me from my thoughts when she spins around in my hold enough to lean down and meet my ear. 

“If you wanted an adrenaline rush so bad I know of a few things that can make that happen,” She whispers. My grip on her tightens as my whole body reacts with a shiver. I try to find her eyes but all I can see is the silhouette on her head in front of the tv. I desperately want to kiss her but I’m not comfortable with making out in front of my friends yet. I can’t think of anything to say but maybe I don’t have to. 

I move my hand from around her waist and run my fingers up her thigh pushing past her skirt just a little. Asami’s grip on my thigh tightens and she takes a deep breath through her nose. 

“I have to go use the _restroom_ ,” She says while slowly getting up from the couch and walking out of the living room. But she doesn’t walk towards the bathroom around the corner, instead, she starts walking towards the stairs. I can’t stop myself from leaning over the couch to watch her walk away. My hands grip the back of the couch to keep me from falling over the edge. Before she starts going up she turns around grinning while sliding her hand up her thigh pulling her skirt up just enough to slightly expose her panties. 

My hands betray me by losing the grip on the couch and I fall over the edge, landing on my back with a loud thump. Jinora screams and Mako quickly turns around leaning over the couch to hover above me.

“What happened? Are you okay?” 

_My girlfriend is a fucking tease that’s what happened._

I can hear Asami giggling as she walks up the stairs. I quickly get to my feet and brush myself off even though it wasn’t necessary. 

“I’m fine. Just gonna go...freshen up.” It wasn’t the best excuse I could make but my mind is a little more focused on something else at the moment. Once I’m out of sight from the living room I sprint towards the stairs and skip up the steps until I’m face to face with Asami in the hallway.

“Someone’s a little eager,” She says while giving me a smug grin. 

“Can you blame me?” I say looking her up and down while reaching out to hold her hips. 

“Patience, mon petit chou. [mon puh-tea show]” Asami started using that nickname after our first date. She said it means ‘my little cabbage’ in French. I’m not really sure why she’s calling me her _cabbage_ but it sounds nice when it comes out of her mouth so I don’t complain. “We don’t want your friends finding us out here now do we?” 

My grip on her tightens as I guide us towards my bedroom but she pulls me in the direction instead. I look at her confused. We’ve never done anything outside of my bedroom or the living room before. 

Asami keeps walking towards the bathroom and opens the door. Even though I’m not sure what is happening right now, I don’t fight her in any way. 

She closes the door, locks it, and turns towards me. Her gaze starts low on my body and slowly moves higher causing my skin to burn wherever her eyes landed until she met mine. 

“What’s happening?” I ask. 

“Something I’ve wanted to do for a while,” She says while moving forward to press our bodies together and bringing us in front of the sink so she’s now leaning against the bathroom counter. “Let me know when it’s too much ok?” 

“I will, but what exactly is happening right now?” Asami giggles while hoisting herself onto the counter and wrapping her legs around my waist pulling me closer. 

“Have you never wanted to make out in a bathroom before?” 

“Not really. Never really thought about it, to be honest.” I hadn’t. I don’t understand some of the things Asami mentions when we talk about this kind of stuff. 

“I keep forgetting you don’t watch movies or tv.” 

“Hey, I watch movies and tv. Just not the ones where people make out in bathrooms apparently.”

“I know. But movies and tv are what first gave me ideas for stuff I want to do with someone. Since you’ve never really seen any of them, you don’t know much.” She says while giving me a soft expression.

“Yeah, I know this already. I’m an idiot when it comes to sex.”

Asami’s face changes from soft to hard in half a second while she grabs either side of my face. 

“Stop calling yourself an idiot. You may not know a lot about it but that doesn’t make you an idiot.” 

She’s had to tell me this a few times over the past few weeks. I understand that I’m not actually an idiot but Asami still gets upset with me whenever I say it. 

“I know. I’m sorry,” I say while Asami forces my head down a little to kiss my forehead. 

“Now, stop with all this talking and kiss me already.”

“Someone’s a little eager.” A grin grows on my face. Asami rolls her eyes but smiles a little at the same time. 

“Can you blame me? Your muscles are on full display and the way you were touching while we were watching the movie was driving me _crazy_ ,” She almost growls the last word causing my thighs to clench and a fire to start inside me. 

“You’re one to talk.” I back away a little to look her up and down and grip her hips tighter. “It’s taken everything in me to not kick Jinora and Mako out so I can have you all to myself.” 

Asami lets out a small gasp.

“Was that too much? I’m sorry it kinda just slipped out,” I say slightly backing away from Asami but her legs pull me back and she wraps her arms around my shoulders. 

“Not at all. It was just enough,” She says her voice now a little breathy. Her gaze went back and forth between my eyes and my lips. She moves her fingers into my hair and lightly scratches my head. Even though she does that almost every time we make out it still makes my body go limp each time.

I open my mouth to let out a groan and Asami takes the opportunity to claim my mouth and slip her tongue inside. 

My grip tightens on her hips to keep me collapsing because she hasn’t _stopped_ scratching my head. It seems that Asami is ok with it though because every time I flex my fingers just the slightest it brings out a small moan from her.

I want to hear more. I move one hand down her leg to grab below her knee and lift her leg to bring her feet to rest at my lower back. She repositions her hips to be comfortable at the angle I put her legs at and that’s exactly what I wanted. 

I slide my hand back up her thigh kneading it until I reach the hem of her skirt. I hesitate for a second, stopping to double-check with myself if I’m comfortable with what I’m about to do.

Kissing Asami and feeling her up in my bathroom? I’m more than ok with it. But Asami probably felt my hesitation and broke the kiss. 

“You don’t have to go farther. I’m fine with just kissing,” She says while panting. This is one of my favorite ways to see Asami, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and her eyes half-lidded. 

Even though I love when she reassures me that we can stop, that’s not what I want to do right now.

“And what if I _want_ to go further?” I ask while sliding my fingers under her skirt, reaching the edge of her panties. Asami’s breath hitches and her eyes flutter closed for a second. When she opens them again they are full of concern, but her pupils are completely dilated. 

“Are you sure? If you aren’t comfortable you don-” 

I knew words would take longer to convince Asami that want to do this, so I move my fingers under her panties and brush my thumb along her lower abdomen. She closes her eyes again while letting out a long shuddering breath and I can’t help but smirk. I move my other hand from her hip to her lower back pushing her body closer to mine.

“I _am_ comfortable. I _want_ to do this...I’ve actually been wanting to do this for a little while now.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” She asks breathlessly.

“You always stopped before I could try anything,” I say with a small laugh. 

“I didn’t want you to feel pressured.” I put more pressure into my touch at her lower abdomen causing her back to arch into me. 

“And I appreciate that but I’ve told you before, _I_ will tell you when It’s too much. _I_ will let you know when _I_ want to stop.” Asami opens her mouth to say something else but I move my thumb lower bringing out a small whine from her. “And right now stopping is the last thing I want to do.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes...There’s no way I can see you in this outfit and _not_ touch you.” We both let out a small laugh. “I want to make you feel good.”

Asami’s entire body freezes and her breath hitches again. For a second I thought I said the wrong thing again but her eyes open again. She’s looking at me with a stare I’ve only seen on her a few times, _hunger._

“What are you waiting for then? _Touch me._ ”

That’s all I needed to hear. I lean in meeting her with a fierce kiss while gripping on her underwear and pulling it down. She unwraps her legs allowing me to pull them all the way off. 

_Oh, Spirits. I just took off Asami Sato’s underwear._ I still want to do this but I suddenly just got extremely nervous. 

She wraps her legs around me again, my hand returns to her thigh but I can’t move it. I want to do this but I also have no idea what to do. Asami breaks the kiss and rests our foreheads together. 

“Hey, you ok?” She asks in a caring tone that helps calm my nerves a little.

“Yeah...I just realized that I have no idea what I’m doing.” Asami opens her mouth most likely to tell me I can stop so I squeeze her thigh causing her to close it. “I want to do it, I just...can you tell me what to do?” 

“Yes ma’am.” My grip on her tightens as my thighs clench and my lower abdomen tightens more than it ever has. She moves one hand from my shoulder to my hand on her thigh. She guides it to her lower abdomen and moves it lower until I feel a small patch of hair. “Explore.” 

“What? But I don’t what to do-” 

“I know. But I want you to try it out yourself first and then I’ll give you pointers. Just be gentle at first ok?” 

“Ok.”

Asami lets go of my hand and returns it to my shoulder. I move my fingertips past the hair and am surprised to feel just how wet Asami is. She takes a sharp breath and arches her hips into me again. 

I have barely done anything and she’s already reacting like this. I barely even react like this when I touch myself. 

I move my fingers up and down, and they are practically _gliding_ through her folds. She’s panting even more and her grip on my shoulders tightens a little.

“How’s that?” 

“It’s really good...Move your fingers up,” She says in between pants. As I guide my fingers up through her, her breathing becomes more ragged and she wraps an arm right around my shoulders. When I feel something inside her I wasn’t expecting I pull back.

“Why’d you stop? Are you okay?” She asks, sounding slightly disappointed while also very concerned. 

“Yeah, I just...I felt something and it freaked me out.” Asami looks at me confused and then she starts to laugh. 

“Kor, that was my clit.” 

_What the_ **_fuck_ ** _is that?_

“What is that?” Asami stops laughing and looks at me now shocked. 

Great something else I don’t know about, that’s probably common knowledge to everyone else _but_ me.

“Clitoris.” She looks at me as if that’s supposed to help it make more sense but I just look at her more confused. “It’s like a small bud of nerves. When touched the right way it feels really good and can get you off...Did you really not know about it?” 

No, I didn’t. Jeez, how much does the internet teach people about sex? I should start looking stuff up soon. 

“No. Health class just covered putting on condoms which I didn’t even pay attention to because I’m never gonna have to do that.” Asami lets out a laugh while cupping my cheeks. 

“Do you ever get an intense feeling in between your legs, or in your lower abdomen?” 

“Sometimes, but I never knew what it was...I mean I knew it was relating to me being turned on because it always happens when I’m around you but I don’t know why it happens.” 

“That’s your clitoris swelling. It does that when someone gets aroused or turned on,” She says while rubbing her thumb against my cheek. 

“Oh…” That makes a lot more sense. Even though it’s completely embarrassing not knowing anything, Asami still makes me feel better when she explains it. “Can I try again?” 

“Yes, please,” She says while grabbing my shoulders again, now looking eager. 

I put my hand back on her thigh but this time I move my fingers up without Asami having to ask. Once I reach the bud I don’t pull away and Asami lets out a sigh of relief. My curiosity gets the better of me and I rub my fingertips against it trying to figure out what it feels like but that seems to be _exactly_ what I should be doing.

Asami’s fingertips dig into my shoulders, her back arched into me and her head falls back. Her breathing quickens and every time I add a little pressure to my touch she lets out a moan. 

“Good?” I ask. Even though her sounds are saying yes, I still need to know. 

“ _Yes!_ Please, don’t stop!” She says a little too loud so I move my hand from her back and cover her mouth.

“Good to know, but you need to be quiet.” That seems to have the opposite effect because she lets out a louder moan against my palm. “Asami please, I’m gonna have to keep my hand here if you don’t be quiet.” 

Asami’s head snaps up to look me in the eyes and I can feel a grin growing on her face. She moves one of her hands on top of mine holding it tight against her face before letting out another loud moan.

“You...You want me to keep my hand here?” She nods her head while removing her hand and grips onto the edge of the counter. 

I’m not exactly sure why she wants me to keep it here but I’m not going to argue. Even though I know nothing I bet there are other things I can do besides just rub my fingertips against her. It kind of reminds me of a nipple, and when I’ve played with mine, I liked when they were squeezed a little so what if I…

I move my fingers to put the bud in-between them and I slightly squeeze them together. There’s an instant reaction from Asami as she moans again, her breathing even more rapid through her nose, and her grip tightening so much her nails dig in a little. I wince a little at the pain but I also kind of like it.

I’ll have to ask Asami about that later. Right now I need to focus on her. The feeling in my lower abdomen, which I guess is my clit, intensifies as I take in the sight of her. Her head leaned back with my hand over her mouth, her chest rising rapidly with her breathing, causing her breasts to pop out against the tight clothes. Her arm is flexing as she grips onto the counter and the other around my shoulder while her legs are wrapped around me. 

“You’re so beautiful.” I lean in and kiss up and down her neck. Asami makes a whining sound that turns into a moan when I reach her pulse point and suck. Duly noted to do that more often. Asami says something but I couldn’t understand her so I move my hand from her mouth. 

“What’d you say?” 

“More...I need more-” Asami cuts herself off by letting out another moan. Thankfully not too loud. 

“More what?” 

“Pressure.” She lets out with a breath. “Please, you can be a little rougher.”

“Are you sure?” I don’t want to accidentally hurt her. 

“Yes! I’m not going to break.” She brings her head up and meets my eyes. “Please...Korra.”

Hearing my name come out of her mouth made my brain stop and instinct took over. I squeeze my fingers closer together and push more into her. Asami started to moan but I put my hand back over her mouth before she got too loud. 

I can feel her legs start to shake. I’m not exactly sure what is happening but Asami isn’t telling me to stop so I don’t. I use my hand on her mouth to move her head back, causing Asami to gasp a little. I quickly put my lips against her neck and suck against the small bruise growing. Asami arches into me more and now her whole body is shaking and tensing up at the same time. 

Her moans turn into one long consistent one against my palm, and when I feel her body start to relax I slow down my hand. 

“Are you ok?” I ask while moving my hand from her mouth to her hip. Asami nods her head while breathing a lot heavier than before. I move my hand from her bud, now smaller than it was a few seconds ago, and rest it against the counter, making sure to keep my two wet fingers from touching anything. “Did I do ok?” 

Asami lets out a breathy laugh before leaning up and lightly brushes our lips together. “Does giving me an orgasm count as doing ok?” 

_WHAT?!_

“What?! Th-That’s what just happened?” 

I figured her shaking was a good sign, but _that’s_ what an orgasm looks like? I’ve never experienced anything like that before. I’m expecting Asami to laugh a little, but instead, she was looking at me with care. 

“Yes, that was an orgasm. What happened whenever you gave yourself one?” 

“Not that.” Asami gives me a pleading look. I take a deep breath. “Well I didn’t know about the clitoris till now, so I would only finger myself for a little while. When I stopped feeling worked up I would stop. I always assumed that’s what it was. It would feel ok for a while and then just stop.” 

“Oh, Korra.” She cups my cheeks and kisses my forehead. “I have so much to teach you.”

“Yeah, yeah I know. I just didn’t realize how much,” I say while feeling myself blush. 

“Want to start a lesson now?” She asks while running her fingers into my hair. 

“A lecture or physical?” She hasn’t given me many lessons since the day we met, mainly just a few pointers when we make out. 

“Physical. I figured I could do to you what you just did to me.” She unwraps her legs and pushes herself off the counter landing on the floor. Before I know it we’ve spun around and my back is against the bathroom counter. 

Even though her moving me around like that was insanely hot, I’m now extremely scared at the thought of her doing that to me. 

“I-I don’t know if I’m ready for that…”

“Oh, ok.” Asami’s face changes to guilt. “I’m sorry, I figured you’d want to since you did it to me.” 

“No, I do!” I say sounding more desperate than I meant to. I clear my throat and try to get my thoughts together. “I want to know what that felt like for you but, maybe not in my bathroom...with Jinora and Mako downstairs.” 

“Fair point,” She says while coming closer and wrapping her arms behind my neck, and giving me a quick kiss on the lips. “Well whenever you are ready, let me know.” 

“I will. I promise.” For some reason, Asami’s smirking at me now. 

“Speaking of promises...Have you watched the show yet?” I roll my eyes. I completely forgot about this dumb deal. 

“No, I haven’t and I’m not going to.” 

“Oh, really? Even after seeing what an orgasm can do to a person you still don’t have any urge to watch it?” She says while putting her leg in between mine and lifting it just enough to put pressure where I didn’t know I wanted it. 

“Korra! The movie is over and we’re hungry, which pizza should I put in the oven?!” Jinora yells from downstairs. 

“You like pizza?” I ask. Now extremely grateful for the change in conversation. Asami laughs a little through her nose before giving me a gentle kiss. 

“Of course I do.” She backs away and reaches her hand out. 

“Let me wash my hands first,” I say while turning around and turning on the sink. I look in the mirror to thankfully see the black lines under my eyes still intact...somewhat. Some of it’s been rubbed off but luckily it didn’t smear. 

“Don’t want to forget these,” Asami says, and I see her grab her underwear off the ground and slides them back on. We both laugh and when I dry my hands, Asami doesn’t hesitate to lace our fingers together. I open the door and lead us back outside. 

“Take out the pizza with the cheese in the crust!” I yell out while we walk to the top of the stairs to see Jinora waiting at the bottom. She raises an eyebrow while a smirk grows on her face. 

“And what were you two doing?” I feel my face start to burn. There’s no reason to tell her what we just did. The bruise on Asami’s neck can give her enough information to keep her at bay for now. 

“Training,” Asami says, and I feel my blush reach my ears and shoulders. I told Asami about how I accidentally mentioned my ‘training’ to Jinora, but she doesn’t know what it is exactly. I haven’t told her what it is out of embarrassment and because she can figure that out on her own.

I think back to her comment about the show. I hadn’t given it much thought before but now seeing what an orgasm is actually like...I might watch it. But the thought of Asami doing that still kind of scares me, I don’t know why. Maybe it’s because I saw how intense it gets and I’m nervous about experiencing it. 

_Yeah...that’s why._

We go to the living room and spend the rest of the night watching movies while eating pizza and the candy we all brought. After a few hours, Jinora and Mako pass out. Asami and I spend who knows how long holding each other and looking into each other’s eyes until we drift off into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to u/Cookiemathew for the idea about her being a swimmer! 
> 
> I really hope the French is correct - my friend gave me the idea to help bring cabbages into the story and I loved it. 
> 
> Even though Korra doesn't know a lot about sex or hasn't done much, she's still a horny teenager and wants to do stuff, especially when she's got Asami Sato at her fingertips ;)
> 
> I have an idea for how I want to continue this story but I'm really struggling to put it into words. I have an outline written out for the rest it's just the finer details that hurt my head...But I'm working on it! Let me know of some things you'd like to see in the story or any theories you guys have! 
> 
> Please me know if there are any major mistakes! 
> 
> Happy Holidays!


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinora finally gets asked out and Korra takes things to the next level, but can she handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y'all guess who asked Jinora out? (Spoiler, it's Kai :P)
> 
> There's a time jump in this, it's now about a week after Thanksgiving. I was thinking of making some more holiday chapters but it would cause the story to slow down a lot. I don't want to do that because we are getting closer to the climax of the plotline ;)

#  Chapter 14

I think You Just Had A Panic Attack

“I still can’t believe he asked me out!” Jinora says while bouncing up and down in the cafeteria chair. Since she sat down she has not stopped talking about this guy who asked her out while she was Black Friday shopping last week. She probably isn’t going to shut up about it until after the date and I’m going to let her. It’s her first date in, well, ever. Also even though she never said anything I could tell she was kind of jealous that I started dating someone before her. 

“What are you guys going to do?” Asami asks, sitting next to me. Even though Jinora had already told Mako and me everything while Asami was in the library, it didn’t stop her from repeating everything again when Asami joined us.

“I don’t know. He gave me his number and said he’ll text me on Saturday where to meet,” Jinora answers. 

“Don’t you think that’s kind of weird?” I ask because this seems very suspicious. 

“How so?” Jinora asks, looking at me confused. 

“Shouldn’t he give you a few days notice or something?” Apparently, my question was hilarious because now Asami and Jinora are laughing. I feel my face start to burn and my anger rises a little. Asami grips my arm and I look up at her to see her staring at me with care. My anger lessens from the look alone. 

“We’re not laughing at you.” She leans forward and kisses my temple. My anger dissipates at the contact. After about two months of dating, Asami has been able to pick up on when I start to get angry and calm me down before it gets out of hand. “You just made it sound like a business transaction with a ‘few days notice’ that’s all.” 

“Well, it’s just weird to me that he wouldn’t tell you what was happening beforehand,” I say, and Asami raises a brow. 

“Oh, really? If I recall correctly, which I am, you wouldn’t tell me where we were going for our first date.” 

“That’s completely different! First of all,  _ Jinora _ made me do it, and second of all, we already knew each other for two weeks. This guy is a complete stranger.” 

“He’s not a stranger!” Jinora protests but her tone of voice isn’t convincing me. I turn to look her dead in the eyes. 

“What’s his first name?” Jinora opens her mouth and then quickly closes it while pulling out her phone. “See! He’s a stranger.”

I don’t wish I was right about him being a stranger, and I’m also not going to stop her from going on the date. I just want to know where they are going so if I get a text saying ‘SOS’ I know where to go pick her up, or if they turn out to be an ax murderer and she goes missing so I need to tell the police where they went that night. 

_ I need to start watching other movies besides horror.  _

“No. It’s just a unique name. Gimme a second...Ha! Here it is. Kai. His name is Kai.” She says now looking victorious. 

Asami’s hand tightens around my arm and I look over to see her face is fallen. I lean over to whisper in her ear. 

“You okay?” I put my hand over hers and rub my thumb against the back of her hand. 

“Yeah. Just don’t like the name Kai,” She says in a tone that doesn’t convince me she’s okay, but I know better than to push for answers in public. 

“Really?! I think it might be my new favorite word,” Jinora says putting her chin in her hands and sighing happily. 

“Is it? Because you didn’t remember it two seconds ago,” Mako teases and Jinora glares at him, “Also if you act like this on your date, you’re gonna scare him off.” 

Jinora’s glare intensifies and I can see Mako shrink in size under the gaze. 

“Of course I’m not gonna act like this. I’m just excited someone finally asked me out,” She says the last part sheepishly while looking down at her lap. 

“And I’m happy for you Jinora,” I say while putting a hand on her shoulder, and she lifts her head meeting my eyes, “Just please let me know where you go or have your location on in case something happens.” 

“Fine,” She says with a defeated sigh but gives me a small smile. I let go of her shoulder and return my hand to Asami’s, her grip having only loosened a little on my arm, “You better not wear a disguise and follow me around.” 

_ Where the fuck did that come from? _

“Where’d you get that idea?” Asami’s grip on me now turns soft as she and Jinora laugh at me  _ again. _ Asami leans in and kisses my cheek. 

“Oh  mon chéri, I need to make a list of movies and shows you need to watch.” 

__________________________________________

It’s Saturday night, Asami and I are laying on my bed, with our heads against the pillows. She’s laying next to me, close enough that our arms and legs keep brushing against each other. “I have to watch all of these?” I ask while scrolling through the extremely long list of movie and show titles Asami wrote out for me. Asami giggles a little while moving closer to me, causing our legs to be in constant contact, and holds my arm in her hands, while resting her head on my shoulder. I blush at the contact, but I’m used to this by now to not get too flustered. 

“Over time, yes. Everyone should see these at once in their life.” 

“This is gonna take me years to watch all of these.” 

“The shows, yes. But we can start with some movies today.” Asami holds onto the phone over my hand and scrolls through the list. The feeling of her skin on mine causes my breath to stutter a little. I want nothing more than to drop my phone and pull her on top of me. 

We have adventured farther since Halloween. We’ve started taking our bras off, and I’ve played with her clit a few times since then, but I’m still not ready for her to do it to me. Well, I wasn’t last time. Maybe it will different today. 

Even though I want to touch her right now, she’s been wanting me to watch these movies for a while, and I want to give her that. It’s just a movie, I can handle an hour and a half keeping my hands to myself. Right? 

“Here, let’s watch this one.” She points to a title and then moves her hand away. I almost whine at the loss of touch but I stop myself, “This is a bunch of teenagers who all get stuck in detention together. They are all extremely different and normally never get along, but they change throughout the day and become friends.” 

_ How could that be a good movie? _

I nod knowing Asami will give me shit if I judge the movie before even watching it. I almost whine again when Asami goes to my desk to set up the movie for us to watch off my computer and I’m now very cold on my right side. When she comes back to my side I can’t stop myself from humming at feeling her warm body next to me again. The movie starts up and keeps my focus on the screen.

__________________________________________

_ Damn, that was a good movie. _

Thankfully, I was actually interested in what was happening, and it helped keep my mind off Asami. At some point she moved closer, bringing my arm around her, and wrapping a leg around my waist. I wanted to point out that the angle her head was at probably made it difficult for her to watch the movie, but when I saw the look of content on her face while she had her eyes closed resting her head on my shoulder, I kept my mouth shut. She never fell asleep, she laughed along with the movie or would pop her head up to watch certain scenes. 

Now that the movie is over, she somehow pulls herself closer to me, and now I am very aware of how close her head is to my breasts. “Did you like it?” She asks while propping herself up on an elbow to look at my face. I feel somewhat relieved she has now moved away from my chest, but I also miss it. 

“Yeah, I did.” Then I remember a certain scene that makes me blush and Asami raises her eyebrows at me, “That once scene when the guy was hiding under the table and he...you know…”

“Yeah, what about it?” She asks, now seeming very excited. 

“Do people actually do that in school?” Asami lets out a giggle and sighs. 

“Not that I know of, but I bet some people do it.” 

“Why?” 

“For the rush of it. Knowing that anyone could walk by and see you. Or if no one does see you then you and the other person get to keep it a secret. Whenever either of you is there together or alone, it’s a special spot for you.” I can’t help but think about the time when we first met. Sitting outside alone...kissing. Then a question pops up in my head that makes me nervous to ask, but my curiosity is stronger. 

“You ever have sex at school?” 

“No way!” Her cheeks pick up a little but she laughs and it goes away. “My dad would kill me if I was caught having sex at school. I’ve made out at school plenty of times but sex, no way.” 

The mention of her dad makes my blood run cold. She barely mentions him and I have yet to hear him again since the incident over the phone. I have a feeling she makes sure to call me at the right times from now on, but I’m not certain. 

“Why are you interested in doing it at school?” My blood is now very hot. 

“Wh-No! I was just curious…” I feel myself blush, but don’t even bother hiding it. If I had a dollar for every time Asami saw me or made me blush I’d have enough money to turn my backyard into a water park. 

“I know.” She ruffles my hair a little which is easier for her to do now because I’ve started to wear my hair down more. At least at home with her, I still put it up in a bun at school because I don’t have the effort to do any more than that. But when I’m with Asami it’s always down, something about knowing she likes it made me want to do it more. “I’m just teasing you silly.” 

I feel my blush deepen but don’t care. Asami leaned in when she touched my hair and I can now feel her warm breath on my face. 

“Do you want to watch something else?” She asks while resting her head back on my chest. 

“Actually...I was thinking we could do something else.” I hook my finger into her belt loop and pull at it a little. My heart starts to pound a little harder when I hear a small gasp from Asami. 

“Really?” Her voice sounds excited but also shocked. I can’t help but laugh a little. I know I’m still getting the hang of being assertive but it’s still funny when Asami is surprised at me wanting to do stuff. 

“Yes. I’ve been going crazy since you wrapped your leg around me half-way through the movie.” 

“Why didn’t you do anything?” 

“We were watching a movie. I didn’t want to take away from that.” Asami giggles while putting herself back up on her elbow, bringing her face a few inches from mine.

“Korra. If you want to do something you don’t need to wait till the movie is over.” 

“Uh-huh.” I’m too focused on Asami’s lips to form real words, and when she licks them I can’t hold back anymore. I pull her closer by her belt loop and our lips meet for a messy kiss that is soon filled with desire. 

Asami doesn’t hesitate to move on top of me, straddling my thigh. I shift my hips down to get the friction I desperately want and groan when I do. I can feel Asami smile into the kiss when I let out a moan as she pushes her thigh harder into me. 

Asami moves a hand down to the hem of my shirt and the top of my sweatpants. I panic a little bit wondering if she is going to keep going down but instead the hand travels under my shirt. Maybe I just need a warm-up until I’m not so nervous about that anymore. 

Her fingers trail up my abs and she slides her hand under my sports bra. She keeps trying to push it above my breasts but it keeps sliding back down. Asami groans in frustration and I can’t help but giggle. “Something the matter?” I say as smug as I can while breaking the kiss and looking at Asami. She rolls her eyes and pouts a little. 

“Yes. We are still wearing clothes.” She sits back and pulls off her shirt, revealing that she hasn’t been wearing a bra this whole time. My eyes go wide and instantly move to look back up at her face. “What? I didn’t want anything to get in the way?” 

My mouth is now extremely dry. I move my eyes back down to her breasts and take in the sight. Yes, we have taken off our bras before, but I always knew when it was happening. I slide my hands up and down her sides, feeling her smooth pale skin. 

“Are you forgetting something?” She asks through half-lidded eyes. I give her a confused look and she lightly pulls at my shirt. I laugh a little, before leaning up and taking off my shirt and sports bra. When I look back at her, her eyes are glued to my chest, and now has a triumph smile on her face. “That’s better.” 

Asami doesn’t hesitate to start trailing kissing up and down my neck and taking my breast in her hand as I lay back against the bed. I arch my back into her touch and let out a guttural sound when she takes my nipple in between her fingers.

“You like that?” Asami asks in a low voice. The words and feeling her warm breath against my neck sends a shiver through my body. 

“Yes.” Asami clicks her tongue before letting go of my nipple, moving her lips from my neck and removing her thigh. I let out a whine from the loss of stimulation. 

“Try again,” She says in a demanding tone that makes my breath hitch. 

“Yes, ma’am,” I answer breathlessly. 

Asami lurches forward to continue kissing my neck and plays with my nipple more aggressively than before. I let out a deep moan while holding onto her hips. 

“Such pretty sounds.” I moan again at her words that make my thighs clench. 

After Halloween Asami thought I would be ready to try new things to say while we are making out. I was nervous at first, but she started with her saying them to me, first to find out if I liked it, which I most certainly do. Second for me to find out how or what is said. I needed that because Asami had mentioned she liked being dominated too, and I want to figure out how to do that. 

Asami kisses down my back and lower towards my chest but then goes back up my neck. I let out a desperate whine and arch my back, asking her to do more, she takes the hint. She kisses down my neck, across my collarbone, and down to trail kisses around my brown peak. I tangle my fingers into her hair and nudge her to kiss me where I want but she resists. 

“If you want it, you know what to do,” She says in a low but caring voice. 

“Asami... _ please _ .” 

That’s all she needs. She’s never pushed me farther than that for begging and I’m grateful because I don’t think I could handle more than that. She latches onto my nipple and starts sucking and licking causing me to writhe under her. She still has my other breast in her hand and it hasn’t slowed down for a second. Not until she starts to move her hand down my abs and rest her palm against the top of my pants. 

Whenever she does this I always get incredibly nervous and ask her to not go further. She never presses me on it, and she always waits after a few makeout sessions to try again and see where I’m at.

This time, I’m still nervous but not as much as I normally am. Asami starts to curl her fingers into the seam but hesitates. She lets go of my breast and rests her forehead on my shoulder. She’s waiting for me to ask to stop, but I think I can do it this time, so I don’t say anything. Asami waits a few seconds before pulling down my pants to below my knees. 

She starts kneading up my thigh until she reaches my waist. I’m still nervous but I can’t help but moan at the feeling of her hands on me. Asami starts to trail her fingers in between my legs. My heartbeat pounds in my head, and my breathing quickens. 

_ I’m just excited that’s all. _

Asami reaches the outside of my underwear that’s soaked and without thinking I grab her arm and pull her hand away. My breath is no longer in my control as I can now barely breathe. “I’m sorry you didn’t ask me to stop-Korra, what’s wrong?” I hear her asking the question but I can’t think, I can’t see. All I hear is my heart and feel my fingers dig into my head. “Korra!” 

I can feel her gripping at my wrists, trying to pull them away, but I don’t budge. She lets go of my wrists and soon there is a weight on top of me. 

It’s Asami.

She’s laying on top of me, rubbing one hand along my back and one through my hair. “I’m right here. It’s okay. You’re safe,” She whispers. My grip in my head loosens and I let my hands fall to the bed. I didn’t realize I had curled myself into a ball with my knees close to my chest. Asami starts to move away but I grab her to hold her in place. “I’m not going anywhere, just need to reposition myself.” 

I let go of her, and she moves to lay behind my back, pulling me close so we are flush together. She wraps an arm around my waist and moves on under my neck to wrap around my chest. She moves my hair out of the way to kiss the side of my face gently. With each kiss, I feel myself start to relax a bit more and I start to get my breathing under control. I’m still breathing very heavily, but I’m in control of it now. 

“Korra?” She asks, quiet and hesitant. As if I’m made of glass and she’ll shatter me by speaking any louder or saying the wrong thing. 

“I’m fine,” I take a deep breath through my nose and out my mouth, “I don’t know what happened.” 

I really didn’t. I want her to touch me, I want to know what it feels like, but something came over me when that almost became real. 

“I think I do...I think you just had a panic attack,” She says before taking a deep breath and tightening her hold on me, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to push you. Normally you stop me when I move my hand down but you didn’t this time and I thought that meant you were saying you were ready...I shouldn’t have assumed. I’m sorry.” 

Now I’m mad at myself for making Asami think she did something when she didn’t. She’s right, it was me telling her I was ready, at least I  _ thought _ I was. 

“Don’t be. You’re right, I didn’t stop you because I wanted to keep going.” I take a shaky deep breath and turn around to bury my face into her neck and breath in her lavender scent, trying to calm myself down. Asami holds me closer, so close I can hear her heartbeat pounding in her chest. 

“Did I do something wrong?” 

“No,” I say through clenched teeth. I hate that I made Asami feel bad about herself just because I freaked out. “I just got scared...I guess I’m not ready for that yet. I’m sorry.” 

Asami moves back to kiss my forehead and I look up to meet her green eyes filled with so much concern I almost break down in tears. 

“Don’t you dare apologize. You’re ready when  _ you’re _ ready. I’ll check in with you more from now on and when you  _ are _ ready, I’ll go slower.” She kisses my forehead again and I feel myself melt into her touch. 

“Thank you,” I say while nuzzling back into her chest. 

__________________________________________

After a while, my breathing finally goes back to normal. I’m still mad at myself for not being ready yet. Asami has said I shouldn’t rush it, I’ll be ready when I’m ready but  _ when _ ?! I’ve touched her plenty of times but I still can’t handle it when it’s my turn. I don’t understand why every time I get so nervous when I want her to touch me so badly. 

A couple of weeks after Halloween I finally got over my embarrassment and looked stuff up on the internet. I thought it would help me be less nervous. I looked up the type of things to say, what to do in bed, and when I was reading that stuff I really wanted to do it to Asami, and for her to do some of those things to me. There are still some things that seem a bit much for me right now to actually do or to receive, but thinking about it still got me worked up. 

It actually got me so worked up that I had to touch myself, which was definitely a different experience now that I know what the clit is. It was too much though, way more intense than I thought and I had to stop after soon after I started. Now, whenever I do my research I just end up taking a very,  _ very _ , cold shower. 

But now that I’m thinking about my research and I’m not alone this time. Asami is here and  _ shirtless _ . I suddenly realize that my face is extremely close to her breasts. I open my eyes to be met with a pink peak. My mouth soon became very dry and I tense up. Asami seems to feel it because she pulls away enough to look down at me. 

“Hey, you ok?” She asks full of concern. I’m positive I’m blushing right now. 

“Yeah...I just realized we’re shirtless.” Asami lets out a small snort as her concern lessens. I can see her eyes dilate a little, her face turns amused but not smug like I expected it to. 

“You’re just realizing that  _ now _ .” 

“I kinda forgot…” I can’t keep myself from looking down and staring at her exposed chest. I tense a little more as my face heats up significantly and it spreads through my body. 

“I’ll put on a shirt if it makes you feel better.” She starts to turn away reaching an arm to the floor. That’s the absolute  _ last _ thing I want her to do right now. My words are caught in my throat and before I know it, my mouth is filled with her breast. I move an arm under her lower back keeping our bodies close as I hold her side with my other. She lets out a surprised gasp that soon turns into a moan when I tighten my grip. 

“Korra. What are you-” I clamp my hand over her mouth as I take her nipple in between my teeth and nibble just a little bit. My hand vibrates from the moan she lets out. Asami taught me that by doing it to me, but I also have a few tricks up my sleeve that I want to do tonight. 

Especially after being comforted by her and making me feel safe. Also, her breasts were just  _ there _ in front of me, practically begging me to touch them. I had to do  _ something _ . I’ve never really taken charge like this before, but I want to show Asami how grateful I am for her being there for me, and because I  _ really _ want to touch her. 

I let go of her nipple, getting a disappointed whine from Asami that makes me grin. Seeing her like this is something else. Outside the bedroom Asami has me being a nervous wreck that blushes every five seconds but in here, that changes. Yes, she dominates me, but only a little. I don’t like it when she goes too far with it, but I definitely dominate her more than she does. 

At first, it was just her showing me how it works but as my confidence grew I started doing things to her. Especially seeing her reaction whenever I say or do the right thing, makes me want to do it all the time. 

I leave a trail of open mouth kisses along her chest and up her neck until I reach her ear. “Do you want me to stop?” I know the answer is most likely no but I’m kind of springing this on her and I need to make sure. Just as I thought, Asami vigorously shakes her head. I laugh a little at how desperate she is acting. It really is a major confidence boost seeing her like this when I have barely done anything. “Good, because I’m just getting started.” 

Asami lets out a deep moan that ignores a fire deep inside me. I use my arm on her lower back to move her up, letting her rest her head on the pillows and I straddle her thigh. I kiss and nip anything I can touch, going from her neck, shoulders, collarbones, chest, breasts, bringing out gasps from Asami. She entangles her hand into my hair but doesn’t push or pull me to go anywhere. The other grabs onto my bicep and when I flex it, she lets out a whine that makes me groan. 

She arches her back and rolls her hip onto my thigh, looking for any friction which I gladly give her by moving in more into her. I slide my hand from behind her back to massage her breast for a second before venturing further. I reach Asami’s pants and unbutton her jeans with one hand and when I start to unzip them Asami freezes. A reaction I was not expecting. 

“Are you okay?” I ask while moving my hand off her mouth allowing her to speak. I look up at her to meet her eyes, her pupils now almost fully blown, but still showing concern. 

“ _ Extremely _ ...but are you?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” She laughs as if the answer is obvious.

“Kor. You just had a panic attack when I did this to you.” 

_ Shit. Kind of forgot about that. But does that mean I can’t do this? _

“Just because I’m not ready for it, doesn’t mean I can’t do it to you...right?” I feel like I may have misread the situation somehow, and now am getting worried that if I can’t handle Asami touching me then that means I can’t touch her.

“Of course you can.” She props herself up on one elbow and moves the hand from my hair to cup my cheek. She pulls me in to kiss me gently. I let out a sigh of relief before she breaks the kiss and our eyes meet again. Her eyes are filled with care but still dilated. “I just needed to make sure you were okay.” 

“I’m okay, I promise...Now can  _ please _ touch you?” I ask sounding a little more desperate than I meant to. All the concern in Asami’s eyes disappears as her pupils fill her eyes. She lays back on the pillows and guides my hand back over her mouth.

“Yes ma’am,” She practically growls, before covering her mouth with my hand. 

I return to unzipping her pants and struggling for a few moments to pull them down. Asami lets out a small laugh and helps me push them past her knees and I pull them off the rest of the way. I graze my fingertips up her leg, causing her to shiver beneath my touch. I grip onto her hip and I lean back a bit to take in the sight before me. 

Asami is practically naked in front of me, the only thing still on her are a pair of black laced panties that has a slowly growing dark patch on them. Asami’s chest rising and falling with her quick breathing, her fists twisted into the sheets, arms flexing in anticipation. Her hair splayed out behind her on the pillows and my hand covering her mouth.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” I say breathlessly. Asami lets out a whine that turns into a moan when I move my thigh back inbetween her legs and push. Time to bring out a few of my new tricks. “Tell me what you want.” 

When I read that online I was kind of confused why you would need to ask that. Shouldn’t you already know what your partner wants? But Asami moans so loud it vibrates my entire arm. I may not understand it but I’ll definitely say it more often. I move my hand enough for her to speak, but it takes her a few moments to catch her breath and be able to speak. 

“Your fingers. I want...I need you to touch me. I just need  _ you _ , Korra,” She says breathlessly while I lose mine. I don’t put my hand back over her mouth, instead, I run my fingers up the back of her neck and grab onto her hair. (Another thing I learned from the internet) I want to hear the sounds I bring out of her, and thankfully it’s date night so the house is empty. Asami can get  _ loud _ sometimes. 

I rest on an elbow, keeping myself up but still close to Asami. I kiss above her navel as I start to knead her thigh just above her knee. Slowly I move closer and closer to where I know Asami wants me most. 

I don’t hesitate to run my fingers along with the wet patch of her panties. Even though I have barely done anything Asami is already getting louder, her back arching and moving her hips down into my fingers. I take that as a hint to add more pressure to my strokes, “ _ Yeesss,” _ Asami hisses. My body reacts before my mind and I add even more pressure, “Korra,  _ please _ .” 

I know what she wants me to do, and I’m going to give it to her. I move my fingers to below her navel and glide them under the lace fabric. I adventure past the curls until I’m met with the wet and warm feeling I’m used to feeling, but it’s more than before. 

Asami is already writhing below me and I’ve barely done anything. I move my fingers down to her entrance, gathering up her slick and move up to her swollen bud. Asami taught me that, she told me the best advice she could give me is making sure everything,  _ everything _ is always wet down there. So far, that doesn’t seem to be a major issue but I still make sure just in case. 

“You’re so wet already,” I whisper before kissing up and down her stomach, feeling her muscles tense below me. I can thank the internet for that phrase too, I never would have thought of that on my own, and from the whine Asami just made, I can tell it was a good thing to say. I add more pressure to her clit and Asami makes some sort of mewling sound at first that quickly turns into a moan. “Does it feel good?” 

“Yes! Please...don’t stop!” She gasps out while rolling her hips onto my fingers giving herself more pressure. Something else the internet taught me to say pops into my head, and I grin knowing it’s the perfect moment to say this. 

“I’m not even close to being done with you, Sato.” I move my fingers lower away from her clit to the source of her heat. Asami gasps and shoots her head up to look at me. Her expression is a mix of shock, excitement, but also a hint of...anger? It quickly goes away when my fingers reach the outside of her entrance so I ignore it for now. 

This will be the first time I’ll be inside of Asami. The farthest I’ve gone is touching her clit and that’s only happened a few times since Halloween. I know I’m ready to do this to her, I want to make sure she knows that even though I’m not ready for it to happen to me, I will gladly give it to her. 

Asami opens her mouth, probably to ask if I’m sure, but I know I am. I can’t help but smirk as I insert a finger before she can speak, and all that comes out of her mouth is a quiet moan. I gasp at feeling just how wet she actually is, and as more of her spills onto my hand. 

I move my finger in her slowly, not wanting to her hurt her but also because this is new to me. I know what mine feels like but this is something new and I want to know what every inch of her feels like. 

“Fuck... _ Korra,” _ Asami lets out in between her pants that have become more rapid the more I explore inside of her. I push my finger as deep as I can go, trying to feel everywhere. I curl my finger up and I find something I don’t expect. I almost pull out until- “Right there! Oh,  _ Spirits Korra!” _

“You like how I feel inside you?” That didn’t come from the internet, or a lesson from Asami, that was all me, and I have no idea where it came from. I’m glad I said it and I hope I can say more things like that because now Asami is practically squirming under me while silently cursing. 

“Yes! I do...but-” She cuts herself off by letting out a moan. 

“But what? Tell me what you need. I want to make you feel good.” 

“I need more...I can take it, just, please...I’m so close,” She begs, looking at me with desperation in her eyes. God do I want to her beg like that again. That may have been the sexiest thing I have ever seen or heard, and the fact that she’s begging for  _ me _ . I still don’t quite understand why Asami is with me, but like hell am I going to complain about that right now. 

I nod my head never breaking eye contact as I pull my finger out to add push back in with a second one. Asami’s eyes roll back before her eyes close and she throws her head back into the pillows. Now thrusting her hips in tune with my fingers. She’s starting to tremble like does just before she comes. I know there isn’t much else I have to do now, but I still can’t help myself from curling my fingers as I did before. I move them around trying to find the spot I did before and when I do Asami’s reaction is instant. 

“ _ YES!” _ She screams while her hips turn erratic but I keep the same pace as I feel her tighten around my fingers. “ _ Korra!” _

I can feel and see her entire body tense up and she practically has my fingers tramped inside her, not that I mind. 

Scratch what I said before,  _ this _ is the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Asami laid down below me, her skin shiny with sweat, her arms flexing as they grip into the sheets, her face flushed, mouth agape screaming my name, and my fingers inside her. When she lets out a loud sigh and her grip on my fingers lessens enough to allow me to pull them out.

I keep still, not sure what I should do or where I should go, just waiting for Asami to tell me what to do. After a few moments of Asami’s heaving breathing slowly, she looks up at me. Her pupils are less dilated, and her face is still flushed but there’s something else on her face, the same look she had before. Anger. But why? 

“Where did you learn to do that?” She asks, her voice a little uneven from her breathing still not under control, but I can still hear the harshness of her voice. My shoulders slump and I start to panic thinking I did something wrong, thinking I pushed too far. Now also feeling embarrassed that I’ll have to admit this to Asami. I close my eyes as I feel my face heat up. 

“The internet.” 

“What?” She asks flatly. I don’t open my eyes. 

“I...looked up stuff on the internet so I would know what to do and say when  _ this _ would happen.” Asami doesn’t say anything for a few moments and then she starts laughing. I open my eyes to see her cover her face as she laughs into them. If I weren’t so embarrassed my anger would probably take over. “I know it’s stupid, I just-”

“Oh, Spirits-Korra no. I’m not laughing at you.” Asami moves her hands from her face, all the anger is gone but her face is a significantly dark shade of red than it was before. She meets my eyes for a moment and then looks to the side as if she’s embarrassed. “I just...that was so good, I couldn’t help thinking someone else showed you how to do that.” 

“Y-you thought I did this with someone else?” I can’t believe Asami would think such a thing. I would never cheat on her. “You thought I cheated on you? Asami I would never-” 

“I know! It was just the only thing I could think of that could explain how you were  _ that _ good.” Asami covers her face again and groans into them as she throws her head into the pillows. “I know you would never do that, but I know you are inexperienced so I wasn’t expecting it to feel so amazing that I came faster than I ever had when someone fingers me.” 

All of my breath leaves my body and when I breathe back in, I feel like I’m on top of the world. My confidence level reaches the moon, and I can’t help the smug grin growing on my face, “I was that good?” Asami groans again before lifting herself on her elbows and looking directly into my eyes. Some of the smugness dies when I see how her eyes pop against her red face. 

“I liked you better when you weren’t so fucking smug.” Her voice has a tone that tells me she isn’t actually serious and my grin grows larger. She rolls her eyes and slumps a little, but stays elevated on her elbows. 

“You saying you don’t want me to do that to you again?” I don’t know where this is coming from, but I’m not hating it. Asami has been teasing me since the moment we laid eyes on each other. Whatever this is, is letting me get the upper hand on Asami, and I will milk it for as long as I can.

“Absolutely not,” She says completely serious but then she flashes me a sweet smile. I laugh a little through my nose as my grin disappears and now I’m just smiling at her. Asami takes a deep breath before laying back down and closing her eyes looking completely content. 

I look down at my fingers and then remember something else I read online. I raise them to my lips to lick my fingertips. It’s a salty-sweet taste, but I think it may be the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted. I want, no  _ need _ more of it. I glide my fingers into my mouth and when my taste buds are overwhelmed with Asami’s taste I can’t help but groan while my eyes roll back. 

Asami gasps and my entire body freezes. Even though the internet said to do this, there were some things I read about that made me uncomfortable. Maybe Asami doesn’t like this? Maybe this is actually really weird and I’m an idiot for believing the internet. 

I look up expecting to see Asami looking at me with disgust but instead, her eyes are wide with desire and she has a blush that reaches her shoulders. I remove my fingers and Asami’s eyes dart to my lips as I lick them clean. “I’m sorry. I-”

“No.” She takes a deep breath through her nose never taking her eyes off my mouth, “That was hot.” 

“What? Really?”

“Uh-huh,” She says while leaning up on her elbows, chest still rising and falling faster than normal. I feel extremely relieved that she liked that because I especially liked doing it. 

“You tasted really good by the way,” I say a little lower than I meant. Asami tenses up while making the mewling sound again, “What? Was that weird to say?” 

“Oh ma petite chou, you have no idea what you do to me do you?” 

__________________________________________

Jinora is back home from her date and has been rambling on the phone for the past 20 minutes about how it was the best night of her life. 

“Korra, he is so incredibly cool! He’s like-wait is Asami still with you?” She finally asks. She knew Asami was coming over tonight, but right when I answered the phone she immediately started telling me about the date. 

“Yeah, she’s here.” I look over my shoulder at Asami who is now fully dressed - I am as well - and laying down on the bed next to me reading one of my books. 

“Put me on speaker, I need to talk to her.” 

“Hey, Sato.” Asami perks up and blushes a little like she always does when I say that. “She wants to talk to you too.” 

I scoot back on the bed while putting the phone on speaker as Asami puts the book on the nightstand and moves closer behind me, resting her chin on my shoulder. 

“Hey, Jinora!” 

“Asami, thank the Spirits you are there. Korra would understand what I’m about to say.” I roll my eyes and question how I would not understand whatever she is about to tell us. “He’s like Damon when isn’t being a psycho killer.”

_ Yeah. I don’t understand it. _

“Oh shit! You’re so lucky!” Asami exclaims.

_ Now I really don’t understand. _

“Excuse me? You’re dating a psycho killer?!” I yell into the phone. Asami laughs a little while taking her head off my shoulder and moving more to my side into my field of view. 

“Did you not just listen to what I said? When he  _ isn’t _ being a psycho killer.” 

“Who is this  _ Damon _ person anyway?” 

“He’s a character in the ‘stupid vampire show’ you refuse to watch,” Asami says and I roll my eyes at how this show somehow keeps getting thrown in my face. 

“Yeah, so you should watch it so you know what I’m talking about,” Jinora says. 

“ _ Nope _ ,” I say with an emphasis on the p. I shoot Asami a glare stopping her before bringing up the damn deal. 

“Whatever you say, Korra.” She giggles a little when I try to intensify my glare but I know I’m failing because I can feel myself blushing, “Do you get a picture of him? I want to see what your real-life Damon looks like.” 

“Yeah! Gimme a sec.” A few moments later my phone dings and I open the text from Jinora. I have to admit he is kind of cute. He has green eyes - nothing compared to Asami’s - a nice jawline, and short brown hair that’s perfectly messy. “Did you get it?” 

“Yeah, he’s cute,” I say. I’m surprised Asami hasn’t said anything yet. I look over at her to see tears running down her face, which is now a ghostly pale and her eyes look as if they are about to burst out of her head. 

“Asami?” Jinora asks, sounding eager to hear her reaction. 

“She got a call from her brother, I’ll have to talk to you later Jinora.” 

“Oh okay. By-” I hang up the phone and take Asami’s hands in mine. I try to pull her to face me but she doesn’t budge. I move in front of her and try to look her in the eyes but they don’t seem to be focused on anything. 

_ Who is this guy?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie they watch is "The Breakfast Club" and the scene Korra references is when one of the characters is hiding under the table, that someone else is sitting at and puts his face in between her legs. :P 
> 
> For those who have seen TVD and know what Damon is like, I really just feel like Kai gives off Damon vibes when he isn't killing people so I just had to add that in here. 
> 
> Korra is 100% a top, she is just slowly learning what to do, trust me, by the end of this story she will know exactly what to do...I promise in the next few chapters it will be explained why Korra can't handle it yet, but if anyone has an idea as to why please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Kai and Asami have history!!! That will be explained (kind of) in the next chapter hehehe
> 
> As always if there are any major mistakes please let me know!


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra was able to do it for two months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! First post of the new year!! 
> 
> It's kind of a short chapter but a lot happens...so I hope you can forgive me. 
> 
> There are a few time jumps throughout the chapter, I explain in the story how long it's been so don't worry about trying to figure it out. 
> 
> As always if there are any mistakes please let me know in the comments! (Which there might be because I may or may not be posting this at 5 AM and I don't have to patience to wait till later to post it :P)

#  Chapter 15

Everything's Perfect

Asami hasn’t said anything for a while. I’ve just been sitting here waiting for her to do something but she has barely even moved. I cup her cheek, and she finally looks me in the eyes, but they are filled with horror. Tears start to spill out but she isn’t making a sound. I was worried before, but now I’m getting scared. 

“Asami. Please tell me what’s wrong.” She blinks for the first time since we made eye contact. 

“I...He...We…” Asami’s breathing becomes rapid and I can feel her start to shake. I hold her close, putting one hand on the back of her head and the other rubbing her back. Her breathing doesn’t get any better, so I start taking deep breaths. Thankfully Asami understands and she soon follows. Once her breathing is somewhat back to normal and she isn’t shaking as much I pull away to look her in the eyes again, “He is someone from my past. We went to school together...his friends...they…” 

Asami shuts her eyes and starts shaking again. I hold her again and continue rubbing her back while kissing the top of her head as she silently cries into my chest. “You don’t have to tell me. I don’t need to know.” Her cries become a little more vocal but she takes a deep breath before sitting up to look me in the eyes and twist her hands into my shirt, keeping me close. 

“But he knows, and he’s gonna tell Jinora but he doesn’t know the full story. He wasn’t there…” Well that’s a relief to know that whatever happened to Asami this guy wasn’t apart of it, but still, I understand why she’s freaking out so much. Not only are memories probably resurfacing for her, but if Kai finds out I’m dating Asami he will most likely tell Jinora. Since she is already obsessed with him after one date, she will probably believe him over Asami since she hasn’t even told  _ me _ anything. Not that that matters…

“It’s okay. I’ll make sure you never have to see him. I promise.” I hold her tighter as her cries turn into sobs. If simply seeing a picture of him is causing her this much pain, I will protect her from having to see him in person. No matter what.

__________________________________________

It’s been almost a week since Jinora’s date and as I predicted she hasn’t shut up about him. Thankfully with midterms coming up, Asami can use the excuse of studying to stay in the library to not have to deal with hearing about Kai most of the time. 

For the past twenty minutes, Jinora has barely taken a breath or eaten since she sat down. After Monday, Mako started checking out during lunch, by either reading a book or going on his phone. Now it’s Thursday and she’s  _ still _ going on about him. I’m happy that she found someone but I also wish it wasn’t someone from Asami’s past. 

I aimlessly look around the room trying to find something else to focus on. My heart stops beating for a second when I see Asami walking through the cafeteria doors and coming towards us. I turn towards Jinora, panic now filling my entire body. 

“...he’s just so amazing-” 

“Can you cool it with the Kai talk already?” I snap at her. I didn’t mean to but I need her to shut up before Asami gets here. Mako looks up from his phone darting his eyes between us. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Don’t you think you’ve talked about him enough?” I’m trying to win her over with logic but I’m too anxious to think of anything better than that. By the look on her face, I can tell it didn’t work. 

“You’re one to talk.” Jinora crosses her arms and purses her lips. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I cross my arms and glare at her. 

“You talk about Asami.” 

“That’s different.” Jinora scoffs. 

“How?” 

“I know when to shut up about her, unlike  _ you _ who can’t seem to think of anything else.” That may have been too much but I don’t care, I need to end this now. 

“Mako back me up here,” Jinora says, turning to him. He shrinks in his chair looking between us. I glance over my shoulder to see Asami hesitantly staying away. She can probably hear us yelling from where she is standing. I give her an apologetic smile and turn back to the table. 

“Korra’s right-” Jinora gasps in betrayal but Mako sits up and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, “but I’m not saying what she said was okay...You have been talking about him nonstop since your date. Korra doesn’t talk about Asami  _ that  _ much. It’s just a lot to hear about him every day, all the time.” 

Jinora takes a deep breath and lets out a defeated sigh. Thank the Spirits Mako knows how to stay calm in these situations. “Sorry guys...I just got excited.” I reach my hand over to touch her other shoulder and squeeze, causing her to look at me. 

“I know. I’m sorry I snapped at you. You didn’t deserve that.” She puts her hand on mine and squeezes while giving me a small smile. I remove my hand and turn back to Asami and wave her over. 

“Everything okay?” Asami whispers in my ear as she sits next to me and holds my hand. I instantly relax at her being so close. 

“Yeah. Everything’s perfect.” 

__________________________________________

It’s been about a month and Jinora has lessened the Kai talk, now it’s just normal talk about what they have been up to, and her announcing when they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. I  _ am _ happy for her, but now Jinora is up my ass about me and Asami going on a double date with them. I have refused each time with some half-assed excuses and thankfully Jinora doesn’t argue with me about it. That doesn’t mean it’s stopped her from asking, again, and again, and  _ again _ . 

I still haven’t quite figured out what I’m going to do, and I was stressing so much at home that I drove to the gym and have been swimming for -  _ three hours _ ! I did not realize how long I have been here. I hop out of the pool and start drying off when I hear Jinora’s ringtone go off. I groan at the fact that I already know what she’s going to ask and that I have ignored her calls too many times already so I have to answer. 

“Hey, Jinora.” 

“Korra! Finally, I call you when you aren’t busy.” Guilt starts to fill my chest. I don’t like ignoring my best friend, but I still don’t know how to handle this. I can’t let her know that Asami knows Kai, and I have to keep Asami away from them but it’s getting really stressful making that happen.

“Yeah...sorry about that. What’s up?” 

“I was wondering if you and Asami were free this weekend to go on a double date with Kai and me?” I can’t stop the annoyed groan leaving my throat. “What’s wrong?” 

“I keep telling you no, but you keep asking me. It’s starting to irritate me.” Shit. That was a bit much. I open my mouth to apologize-

“Well, I’m  _ so sorry _ that I want my  _ best friend  _ to meet my  _ first boyfriend _ .” Her tone sends shivers down my spine even though the room is fairly warm. It hurts to hear the pain behind her anger but I still can’t tell her the truth. Then Kai would tell Jinora about Asami and everything will be fucked up. I don’t say anything while I try to think of  _ what _ to say- “Fine. Be like that, just forget I asked and I’ll stop  _ annoying _ you about it. Goodbye, Korra.” 

Jinora hands up the phone and I’m frozen in place. I don’t know what to do. How can I make this up to her without mentioning Asami’s relationship with Kai? I go to the locker and take a very long and very cold shower. 

__________________________________________

Another month has gone by and I still haven’t figured out how to fix things with Jinora. She stopped asking me to go on double dates with Kai, which I’m glad about, but something has changed between us. I’ve tried to talk to her but whenever I open my mouth nothing comes out. 

Asami has noticed it as well and asked me if there is anything she can do to help but I just tell her everything is fine. I know she would see it as her fault if I told her why Jinora was upset with me. Even though I tell her everything is fine she has been unusually loving lately. 

Today she took me on a surprise date to Steel Hill and when she ordered the burger and shake for me, I almost said ‘I love you’ for the first time but I stopped myself. I’m not sure why I did but something was keeping me from saying it. I didn’t have time to think about it because she proceeded to run her foot up my leg and all thoughts left my mind. 

Now we are walking around town enjoying how it looks lit up with the winter season decorations. It is beautiful at night, especially when there’s some fresh snow like today. It feels so nice like I don’t have a stress in the world-

“Fuck,” I say when I see Jinora, Kai, Mako, and Wu walking towards us down the sidewalk. Asami looks over at me, seeming oblivious to who is walking towards us, and looking worried. 

“Hey, what’s wrong-” 

“Korra!” Mako yells, just before I can turn around and try to run away. If I were to now it would look  _ really _ bad. I look over at Asami who is looking in their direction and it’s as if her soul just left her body. 

Two months. For two fucking months I have been stressing about keeping Asami away from Kai and all that work is ruined just because we walked down this side of the street. I put on my best smile and start walking towards them but Asami is bolted in her spot. I move slightly in front of her trying to block her from Kai’s sight but when I see him pull Jinora aside whispering frantically and his eyes darting between Jinora and Asami my heart drops. 

“What have you guys-” Mako starts but Jinora pulls him back and walks a few inches in front of me, steam coming out of her ears. 

“So this is why you’ve stopped being my friend.” She spat out. I move farther in front of Asami, holding her close with one arm behind my back, the other at my side balled into a fist. My anger’s starting to rise at myself for not paying more attention, and at Kai for not even waiting for a second to spill everything to Jinora. Also, for her accusing me of something I didn’t do.

“I didn’t stop being your friend-” 

“Oh really?! Because since I started dating Kai you have been ignoring my texts and calls, you barely say anything to me at lunch or in class, and you never made any effort to meet him, but it all makes sense now.” If it makes sense then why is she blowing up at me? I was doing this to protect Asami, she knows what she means to me. 

“Woah guys hang on,” Mako steps forward and puts a hand on Jinora’s shoulder. “what’s going on?” 

“What’s going on?  _ What’s going on _ ?! I’ll tell you what’s going on! Asami-” 

“Jinora, don’t.” I step closer to her, glaring but she doesn’t seem to be backing down anytime soon. The last thing I want is for her to expose Asami like this in front of Mako and Wu, let out to the rest of the people walking around us. I can see them staring in the corner of my eye but my main focus is trying to get Jinora to back off and get Asami out of here as soon as possible. 

“ _ Shut up, _ Korra.” The tone in Jinora’s voice surprises me and I take a step back. She’s never spoken to me like this. Jinora turns back to Mako her face burning red. “Asami went to Kai’s old school and said she did some fucked up shit that got her expelled. That she’s  _ dangerous _ .” 

“That’s not true, Jinora.” My hand’s shaking from how hard I’m clenching it now. I’m not going to hit Jinora, but my anger is getting the better of me right now. She’s obviously angry herself and me blowing up on her isn’t going to help the situation but it’s getting harder every second not to. 

“Oh, it isn’t?” Jinora laughs in disbelief and raises an eyebrow while crossing her arms. “Did she tell you what happened?” 

“No, but I trust-” 

“Oh, here we go! If I had a nickel for every time you told me you trust her...You may  _ trust _ her, but you don’t  _ know _ her. She just showed up one day and you have been blinded by her ever since.” I open my mouth to say something but I don’t know what to say to that. I close my mouth and Jinora lets out a dry laugh. “Yeah, why don’t you sit with that for a while, and then maybe when you realize how much of a shit friend you’ve been you’ll actually talk to me again.” 

I open my mouth again, even though I don’t know what I was going to say, but Jinora has turned around and dragged Kai, Mako, and Wu with her. Mako looks back at me seeming sad and giving me a weak smile before putting an arm around Wu and looking forward. 

I don’t move or say anything, Jinora’s words echoing in my head, I don’t remember that Asami is still there until she grabs my clenched hand. I turn around to look at her and I can’t tell what she is feeling, but I know it’s not anything good. She opens her mouth but after a few moments, she closes it. I pull her into a tight hug and squeeze her so hard I’m sure she might not be able to breathe, but she doesn’t motion for me to pull away so I don’t. Not until I feel a panic attack starting to happen. 

I will it back as best as I can as I pull away from the hug and start leading us towards her car. I take the keys from her and drive us back to my house. Even though my panic attack is slowly seeping throughout my entire body, I’m probably in better shape to drive than Asami is at the moment. 

I make it home, barely remembering the drive over here, and drag Asami upstairs and once my door is closed my legs give out and I fall to the ground. 

Was I really being a bad friend? I wasn’t trying to be. I just wanted to protect Asami. Yeah, I may have ignored a few calls - ok almost all of them - but I still talked to her during lunch and class...Now that I think about it, I haven’t really said much to her in a while. Ever since that phone call that’s when things started going downhill, that’s when I started to lose my best friend. 

Asami kneels next to me and rubs a hand up and down my back while cradling my head into her lap as my breathing starts getting out of control. I instantly start to feel better. Even though for the past two months she didn’t exactly know what was happening she still knew  _ something _ was wrong with me and was there for me. She has always been there for me, since the day we met. Jinora is wrong about Asami. 

She takes a deep breath a few times before I start doing it myself. “You’re safe. It’s okay.” She whispers into my ear. I’ve had a panic attack a few times since the first one because apparently, I’m  _ still _ not ready to let Asami touch me. They haven’t been as bad as the first one since Asami checks in with me more often, I just push myself because I’m tired of not being ready and end up having an attack. After the first couple, she now knows exactly what I need to calm down.

After a few minutes, my breathing is back to normal and I turn around to hold her while burying my face into her stomach. “Korra…” Her voice sounds so broken it makes my heart hurt. I hold her tighter and wait for her to continue. “I’m sorry.” 

I pull myself away and get to my knees before putting my hands onto her shoulders, gripping them tightly. “Don’t be sorry. I should be sorry. I didn’t notice them in time to get us away, and I fucked up.” Asami’s eyes widen in surprise and then they turn hard as she pushes me back pinning me to the ground, as she rests in between my thighs. 

“What are you talking about? You didn’t know they were going to be there, I would have run into him eventually, I just wish I knew it was happening beforehand so I didn’t freeze up like that. I just left you there to protect me while I did nothing.” I move my hands to her face and cup her now tear-stained cheeks. 

“I understand why you didn’t say anything, but I will always be there to protect you no matter what.” I lean up and kiss her lips gently. She sighs into the kiss and frantically grabs at my shoulders pulling me closer. I wrap my arms around her back making our bodies flush as the kiss deepens. 

Our hands start roaming each other’s bodies, as we exchange gasps and whines. For a while we just enjoy each other’s presence and touches, letting each other speak with our bodies instead of our words. 

Asami’s hands then roam lower to my pants and start sliding under the hem. Without meaning to I grab her wrist and pull it away. Asami groans while standing and slamming her hands on my desk, leaving me on the ground panting and very confused. 

“Asami?” She takes a deep breath but she doesn’t move. She’s never acted like this before, and it’s kind of scaring me, especially after what happened with Jinora. 

“Why?” She asks. It sounds strained, and I can’t tell if she is angry or going to cry. Maybe both. 

“Why what? Asami…” I feel tears start in my eyes. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep them back. 

“Why won’t you let me touch you?” What does she mean by that? She knows I’m not ready so why is she asking? 

“I-I’m not ready.” 

“Korra…” She turns around and looks at me with an annoyed face but her eyes looked pained, “we’ve been dating for about four months and you’ve done more to me than I have to you. You tell me you  _ want _ to know what it feels like but won’t let me do anything…” 

She closes her eyes while biting her lower lip and wrapping her arms around herself, “Do you trust me?” 

“What?” I get up and walk over to her but she backs away a little causing me to stop in my footsteps. “Of course I do.” 

“Then why won’t you let me touch you?” 

“I-I don’t know.” 

“I think you do.” She opens her eyes and they are hard with anger. I don’t understand why this is happening. Why she thinks I don’t trust her, why she is pushing me about this. She never did before, but I guess Jinora’s word’s affected her just as much as they did me. “Why don’t you let me touch you?” 

“I don’t know!” I’m starting to get angry that she keeps asking me. What does she expect me to say? I don’t know what to say, I don’t know how I feel- 

“Why won’t you le-” 

“Because you don’t trust  _ me _ !” My anger has completely taken over me and I’m running on impulse. I’m not sure where that came from but I also can’t stop it. Asami’s arms drop along with her jaw. 

“Of course I do.” Her answer only fuels my rage. 

“Then why haven’t you told me about your past?! Why haven’t you told your father about us?!” Without thinking I rush forward grabbing her biceps and pulling our faces closer to only be a few inches apart. “ _ WHAT AM I TO YOU?!”  _

My rage disappears just as fast as it came, and now I’m filled with guilt and disgust. I can feel Asami trembling in my arms, I can feel her  _ heartbeat _ in my hands because of how hard I’m holding onto her. I let go and back away slowly looking at my hands in disbelief that I just touched her like that. 

“Asami...I don’t know where that came from. I’m so-” Asami rushes past me and runs out of the bedroom door. “Asami!” 

I run after her, but I trip down the stairs. By the time I get back on my feet and run outside after her, Asami has already driven away. I fall to my knees in the driveway and scream so loud my voice cracks and the scream turns silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Sorry not sorry for this. I've had the second part of this chapter planned out for months and it's been killing me waiting to post this. It was my idea from the beginning that Korra never feels comfortable with Asami doing stuff with her because she has never told Korra about her past. Korra convinces herself that she's fine with it but deep down she's not. She's not the type of person to just let anyone in (at least in this AU), and even though she let Asami in so quickly her subconscious was still sus. 
> 
> A lot of people commented on the last chapter hoping I don't make Kai a bad guy, and I'm not! I love Kai and could never do that to Jinora. He simply was just at the same school as Asami and heard first hand the shit she did. 
> 
> I know, I know I skipped Christmas and New Years in this but I couldn't think of anything to write with it so I hope you won't be too mad :) I'm planning on writing some fluff chapters after I finish the main storyline so maybe I can give you a Christmas and New Years then. 
> 
> Please let me know of any major mistakes! 
> 
> (also a little tease for the next chapter...it's gonna be in Asami's POV)


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami tells Korra she loves her...kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in Asami's POV!!! This is the first Asami POV chapter, and I'm not sure if there will be more, but we shall see! 
> 
> *WARNING* There is mention of previous abuse and there is some physical abuse that happens. It's very quick but still had to give y'all a heads up. 
> 
> This is probably the quickest update I've ever made but that's because I've been dying to write this chapter for a long time. For a while, it was hard for me to write some of the previous chapters because not much was happening and all I could think about was this one...I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it! 
> 
> As always please let me know of any major mistakes!

#  Chapter 16

Because I love her

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!” I slam my hands into the steering wheel and then use one hand to wipe the tears away. I’ve driven crying before, but not while it was this bad. I can barely see the road but if I pull over I might turn around and go back to Korra, which I can’t do right now. Not yet. 

I was so scared when we saw Kai that he was going to make a scene, which he kind of did by telling Jinora. Was I really blinding Korra? I didn’t mean to do it, I was just so happy to finally have someone. Since Mom died I’ve always felt alone. My brothers have always been there for me, but it’s not the same. 

They don’t know what Dad does to me, they don’t know what happened, just the version Dad told them. No one knows the truth except for me and him but he refuses to believe anything I tell him. Kai knows my Dad’s version, and that’s exactly why I didn’t want to run into him. At least not until I was ready to explain what happened, or at least convince them that what Kai heard wasn’t true. 

Was what Jinora said true? That Korra has been ignoring her since she started dating Kai? The only thing I saw happen between them was when Korra was yelling at her at lunch but after that, I didn’t see them argue again. I noticed something seemed off about a month later, but Korra said everything was fine. I’m so stupid for not seeing what I was doing to her. 

I make it home faster than normal, maybe because I didn’t realize till I had to turn into the gated community that I was driving 30 miles over the speed limit. I pull into the garage and walk through the mansion straight to my bedroom. I pass a few maids here and there but they have learned over the past few months to not talk to me when I act like this. But they don’t know that I’m acting like this for different reasons than they are used to. 

I slam my door and instantly crawl into bed sobbing into my pillow. Hopefully, Dad isn’t home to yell at me for slamming the door. That last thing I need right now is for him to come in here and yell at me, or worse...I flip on my back and shove the pillow into my face before I let out a scream. It doesn’t sound like a scream because of how much I’ve been crying, and it doesn’t make me feel any better. 

I fucked up. I got close to someone, _again_ , and I don’t know what to do now. Korra asked me what she means to me, and I know what she means to me. She means _everything_ to me. She’s the first person to not pressure me about my past, she’s fine with not knowing, at least I thought she was…

She was so angry. I was angry. I don’t know why I was, but I also kind of do...it’s been months and she hasn’t let me do anything. I’ve been patient with her, I understand why she isn’t ready for it, but how am I supposed to feel when she touches me like that and I can’t get close to it without giving her a panic attack. Her reaction to Jinora’s words scared me more than the words themselves. I was so worried she was going to leave me, but when she didn’t, and she kissed me...I thought she was telling me she was ready, that she finally trusted me with this. 

I throw the pillow across the room to get something out of my system besides just crying. I’m so sick of crying. 

My phone goes off and I hesitate to check, already guessing who it is. I was right. Korra is calling me. She’s probably going to apologize for screaming and grabbing me based on her face when she realized what she did, but she doesn’t need to. I deserved that. She obviously had been keeping that inside for a long time, maybe she didn’t even realize it she was, but I needed the wake-up call. 

I let the call ring until it stops. I can’t talk to her right now, not until I figure out what to do. Korra deserves to know, she’s been there for me since my first breakdown on the _first_ day we met. My phone starts buzzing every few minutes. I don’t need to check to know that it’s Korra. I put my phone face down on the nightstand and lay back down. 

This won’t be the first time I go to sleep crying, so it’s not hard for me to fall asleep a few moments later. 

__________________________________________

Training always helps. It gives me a reason to hit something and helps get my emotions out besides crying. My trainer has to remind me that we’ve gone fifteen minutes over my regular training time. I would love nothing more than to continue but they seem tired and I’m not going to push them. I could accidentally hurt them if we keep going. I head to my room and strip getting ready to take a shower in the connected bathroom. 

I woke up this morning to about fifty texts from Korra. I didn’t respond. Not until I know what to do. I know I can’t stay away forever, she’ll get freaking out and probably have a panic attack. But I need to figure out how I’m gonna do this before I talk to her again. 

I take a very cold shower as I get my thoughts together. How can I show her what she means to me? I can’t think of the words, so I need to do _something_ to let her know. Then it hits me. I turn off the water, step out of the shower, and grab my phone.

All of Korra’s texts are her apologizing for yelling and what she said. Asking me to call her or come back so we can talk. The texts and calls stopped about after an hour from the first call. I check the time and Korra should be up by now. 

Asami: Come to my house

I then text her my address and the message is instantly read - we’ve had read receipts on for months now - and when I don’t get a text back I rush to my closet and get dressed. Korra is most likely already on her way over here. My hair is still wet but I don’t care, I put it up into a bun before calling the security guard at the gate to let Korra in when she arrives. I wait anxiously by the front door for her car to pull up. When I see it, I rush out the door and grab her hand once she’s out of it. 

“Asami, what’s going on?” Korra looks scared but also concerned. Why does she have to be like that? Looking at me with those damn blue eyes that see into my soul, makes me want to curl up in her arms and stay there forever. I avert my gaze, needing to keep the momentum for what I’m about to do. I also couldn't help but notice how tired she looks the bags under her eyes were prominent but I try not to focus on that right now. 

I drag her through the mansion until I reach the outside of my father’s office. I start to knock but then stop myself and open the doors, bringing Korra in with me. 

Just as I thought he’s sitting at his desk across the room facing the doors. He looks up seeming annoyed at the unannounced visit and then confused when his eyes land on Korra. He soon looks back at me and hardening his gaze. I squeeze Korra’s hand and can feel her shaking. I take a deep breath and look at my father dead in the eyes. 

“Dad. This is Korra. My girlfriend.” His brows raise and then his mouth turns in a thin line while his face turns serious keeping eye contact between us. Korra lets out a shaky breath and I squeeze her hand again, hoping she understands what I’m doing. That I’m showing her what she means to me by doing this. 

“Does she know?” He asks, his voice is emotionless. I take a deep breath and move a little closer to Korra, her presence giving me the confidence to do this. 

“Not yet, but I’m going to tell her soon.” Dad shakes his head a little and his lips curl down into a small frown. He’s pitying me and it makes my stomach turn. 

“She’ll leave you. Just like everyone else.” He leans back in his chair and rests his hands on the armrests of his leather chair. “Why’d you even bother telling me about her?” 

I feel myself start to shake but I take a deep breath and keep it under control. “Because she’s different than the others.” In the past, I thought I had found friends, true friends, even a boyfriend or a girlfriend at times. Whenever I introduced them to my father he would take me aside and tell me that when they find out about what I've done then they will just leave me. They won't care about me, which he was right. I kept wanting to prove him wrong so I told them soon after he would warn me and they would leave before I got to explain the full story. That's why I waited so long to tell Korra. She's the best person I have ever met and I was being selfish. I didn't want her to leave me so I kept it from her, enjoying her being with me, but I was hurting her in the process and I don't want to do that anymore. 

Dad laughs and it sends a shiver through my spine. “Oh really, because I haven’t heard that one before.” He moves his gaze to Korra looking her in the eye for the first time. I look at her for the first time since entering his office and I can’t tell everything she is feeling. She definitely looks scared, but there’s something else in her eyes. “Korra, would you like to know how disappointing my daughter is?” 

“Dad, please don’t.” He puts up a hand stopping me, never breaking eye contact with Korra. 

“No, no. If she’s _different_ then she will understand. She will understand how you almost beat three boys to death, how you were arrested for driving under the influence, how-”

“ _Enough!_ I want to tell her everything myself.” Dad laughs again. 

“She’s going to find out either way, why does it matter who tells her?” I close my eyes for a second and my grip tightens on her hand. Korra hasn’t squeezed back since entering the room. She’s completely frozen in place. I open my eyes and step forward. 

“Because I love her.” This is the first time I’ve ever said it out loud, I’ve only ever said it in my head when she does something cute and I think ‘Spirits I love her’ but I never told her. I have now...kinda. Even though I know she is different from the others, I still couldn’t stop the anxiety that she will still leave me when she finds out. I hear Korra take in a sharp breath in but I don’t dare break eye contact with my dad, not even as he shoots up from his chair and walks around his desk to tower over me. 

“You are too young to know what love is.” 

“No I’m not and I do know what it is. It’s what I have with Korra.” Dad laughs while rubbing his forehead with one hand. The laugh is cold and low, it lasts for an eerily long time before he stops. He takes a deep breath and his face turns hard. 

“You’re mother would be disappointed in you.” It takes me a second to comprehend what he just said. He never mentions Mom not unless someone else brings her up and he has to politely respond. All my nerves are gone as my body fills with fury and I step closer to him. 

“She would be disappointed in _you_.” His jaw drops a little and then turns into the expression he makes before he-

“How _dare_ you!” He steps closer and I can see him hesitate since Korra is here. He never does it in front of other people. Not even my brothers, can’t have any witnesses. His hesitation gives me the confidence to step forward again. 

“What are you gonna do?! Beat me? Lock me in my room for days?” I know Korra is here, but I can’t stop myself. For years he has treated me this way and no one knows. For so long I thought he cared about me but I finally see that all he cares about is himself. “Oh, I know! You’re gonna make us move again, aren’t you?!” 

“I do that to protect you!” He steps forward, leaving only an inch of space between us but I don’t falter in my stance. Making sure to keep my ground and show him I’m not going to back down this time. 

“The only person you’re protecting is yourself! Ever since Mom died something in you changed. You used to be my loving father who actually cared about me but when she died you turned cold and your heart hardened. You only care that I make the family look good. You only care that I don’t embarrass you. You only care about _yourself!_ ”

Dad steps back and starts raising his hand. I knew I pushed my luck, but I’m glad I said it. I don’t move from my position and I close my eyes preparing for the blow. I hear the sound of a smack but no pain. I open my eyes to see Korra standing in front of me, her head turned to the side, and my dad’s eyes wide with shock. 

“Korra-” I start. 

“Don’t you dare touch her.” She moves her head to look at him and steps forward. She is shorter but she is now standing tall. Each step she takes Dad takes a step back, still looking at her in shock. “I don’t know you personally _sir_ but I do know your daughter. I know that she is kind, sweet, smart, and one of the strongest people I know. You are lucky to have her as a daughter but she’d be better off without you.” 

Before my dad or I could say anything Korra grabs my arm and pulls us out of the office and out the front door. She lets go of my arm and walks a few more steps in front of me. Her shoulders rising and falling with her heavy breathing. 

“Korra thank you for saying-” 

“What the _fuck_ was that?” She doesn’t turn to look at me. Her hands are balled into fists at her sides, and I can see her shaking. 

“I-I wanted to show you what you mean to me. That I wasn’t going to let my father stop me from...from loving you.” Korra turns on her heels and her face is bright red. 

“So you just spring meeting your father on me with _no warning!”_ I don’t say anything. I bite my lip trying to hold back my tears. She’s right, I was so focused on doing it that I didn’t realize how it would affect her. She takes a deep breath and looks at the ground. “Is what he said true..What you did?” 

Tears start to escape as I nod my head. Yes, it’s true but it’s not the whole story, I need to tell her. “I’m sorry, I-” 

“Stop.” Korra raises a hand while turning towards her car. “I can’t do this.” 

Korra walks towards her car and I feel my heart stop beating for a second. My body moves before I can think and I’m grabbing her hand, stopping her from opening the door. “Please, don’t leave me,” My voice is quiet and desperate. I would be embarrassed if I wasn’t so scared as to what’s about to happen. Korra takes a deep breath but doesn’t meet my gaze. My heart is pounding so loud, as I wait for her to do something. 

“I’m not...I’m not breaking up with you, at least I don’t think I am...I just...need time to process everything.” I want to pull her into a hug and cry and tell her the truth but instead, I take my hand off her arm and back away slightly. She said she isn’t leaving me, at least not yet. That’s more than anyone has ever given me when they find out. I might still have a chance to explain and maybe everything will be fine. 

“Okay.” Korra opens the door and starts to get in but stops. 

“Are you going back in there?” I blink in confusion, and then I realize what she means by ‘there’. 

“I have nowhere else to go.” I don’t want to go back inside but it’s my home. Well, it's the house I’m currently living in, I don’t have any other family to stay with. I just need to go back inside and take whatever punishment is waiting for me-

“Yes, you do.” Korra is so quiet I almost didn’t hear what she said.

“What?” Korra closes the car door and turns to me while grabbing my hands but not meeting my eyes. 

“Go pack. You’re staying at my house.” My breath leaves my lungs. What is Korra doing? She said she needed time, and now she telling me to _stay_ with her. 

“But-” Korra squeezes my hands causing me to stop. She looks me in the eyes and they are filled with so much concern my legs almost give out. 

“I can’t let you back in there with him. Not after what you said he does...but I also need space. I’ll probably just stay with Jinora or Mako while I figure everything out. But I need to know your safe Asami.” Tears escape my eyes again and I let them fall. I nod my head as I let go of her hands and turn to go back inside but she follows me. I look at her surprised and she looks away. “Can’t let you walk in alone...I’m afraid he might not let you come out.” 

I can’t stop the smile from growing on my face. No one has ever cared about me so much, not since my mom. Korra knows what I’ve done now and she still _cares_. I guide us to my room and Korra stands in the doorway facing out to the hallway holding herself tall and strong. Thankfully my brothers aren’t home for them to hear or have seen this. I don’t know how they would have reacted. 

I grab as many clothes that can fit in my suitcase and backpack. Once I get them closed I clear my throat behind Korra, she turns to look at the bags and grabs them for me. I would protest her carrying them but the look of determination on her face stops me. She stays close as we walk to her car and she puts the bags in the back seat. 

I buckle my seat belt and when she sits in the car I reach for her hand but I stop myself. It’s just a reflex now to hold her hand when she drives because every time we are in the car I always do it. She notices me reaching out and looks at it, obviously debating on what to do. I put my hands under my legs and look at my feet but I still notice her pained expression when I pulled it away. 

She drives us back to her house as we sit in silence. I debate on texting my brothers that I’ll be staying with a friend for a few days but then I don’t see the point. Whenever Dad locked me in my room he would tell my brothers some excuse that I was going on a trip with some friends, or I was doing some off-site training for a while. He’ll probably make something up as to why I’m gone. 

I don’t know if they even knew what was happening. Hiro my oldest brother, and Mieko the second oldest are barely home anyway since they are in the military. Now that I think about it, Dad didn’t start locking me in my room till Mieko joined the military after Hiro. The twins, Tora and Yuki are in 8th grade now, and Daisuke is in 7th grade so they are still young but they know well enough to not press Dad on anything. 

Hiro and Mieko always kiss Dad’s ass anyway, always trying to please him, that’s why they joined the military, but they seem to genuinely enjoy it so I guess it worked out. Mom died a few months after Daisuke, so all Tora, Yuki, and Daisuke have either known is Dad. Leaving me to be the odd one out. The one who remembers mom and doesn’t live up to Dad’s expectations. 

I feel the tears start to come back but I bite my lip to keep them at bay because we are now pulling into Korra’s driveway and I don’t want to cry in front of Korra’s parents. 

She puts the car in park but doesn’t move from her spot. I look at her waiting for her to say or do something. She takes a deep breath and puts her hands in her lap and stares at them. “Stay here while I go talk to my parents. I’m positive they will be fine with it but let me talk to them first, and then I’ll come get you.” A tear falls, and all I want to do is climb over the center console and hug her. After years of being alone, I finally found someone who is going to stay. Even if it's for a little while. 

“Okay. I’ll wait here.” Korra smiles a weak smile at her lap before taking the keys out of the car. She reaches for the door handle but then stops and fiddles with the keys. She takes the car key off and starts the car again, before turning up the heat a little. She gets out of the car and walks towards the front door as I start to sob. 

Why is she so fucking good? Why didn’t I tell her sooner? Why do I have to be so stupid sometimes?! I don’t deserve this or her but those damn blue eyes keep me here. Keep me from running and letting Korra live her life without me even though I know life would be better for her without me in it. 

I sit in the car and patiently - okay very anxiously...my leg is shaking so much the car is moving - wait for Korra to come back outside. I don’t know how long I wait for but after what feels like _hours_ Korra comes back outside with a duffel bag that she puts in the back seat. When she gets in the driver’s seat I have to hold back from reaching for her hand again. 

“My parents said it’s fine if you stay.” Korra isn’t meeting my eyes again. All I want is to see those blue eyes again and hear her say everything is okay. I know I’m not going to get that but a girl can hope, right? 

“Are you sure you want me staying here?” My eyes dart to the duffel bag in the back seat and then back to Korra. 

“It’s fine. I just need to know you are somewhere safe. I’m going to stay with Jinora while I think about this...us.” Korra takes a deep breath and looks at me. Her blue eyes searing into me but something distracts me. There’s a significant bruise growing on her cheek from when Dad hit her. If I wasn’t feeling so damn vulnerable under her gaze and how Korra is still _here_ , I would shove her out of the car and drive back home to beat the shit out of him. “I still care about you Asami. I don’t know what’s going to happen with us, but I do know that I need some time to think about it, and I can’t do that if I don’t know if you are safe, so please stay.” 

Korra reaches her hands out and takes mine in hers. The contact surprises me but I gladly take it. She gives me a pleading look and I nod my head. I will stay for her, and if she doesn’t want to be with me after she’s thought about I will leave. She’s already given me more than I could have ever asked for. She sighs in relief and lets go of my hands, turning back towards the steering wheel. 

“My mom is waiting for you inside.” It doesn’t take me long to figure out that she’s telling me to leave the car. I get out leaving the passenger door open as I open the back door to get my bags. Once I have them I close the back door and I lean down to look into the car at Korra, she’s still staring at the steering wheel. 

“Thank you, Korra.” She looks at me giving me a small smile and then quickly looking away. I close the door and walk to the front door. Once I reach I look back to see Korra watching me, but before I can react the front door opens and Senna reaches her arms out to me looking at me with so much love it hurts. The tears I have been holding back - at least trying to - all come to the surface as I fall into her arms and she holds me tight. 

“It’s alright sweetie, you’re okay now.” She kisses the top of my head which she can do since I have now fallen to my knees in her hold. I pull away from the hug to look back at the driveway to see that Korra is gone. Senna cups my cheek and moves my face to meet hers. “She’s going to be fine, and so are you.” 

“I-” I try to tell her how grateful I am, how I don’t deserve this but all that comes out in a broken sob. 

“Come with me.” She grips under my elbows and helps pull me up to my feet. Senna puts an arm around my lower back as she guides me to the stairs. “Tonraq can you grab her bags?” 

“Of course.” He walks over and picks them up before shutting the door and following us up the stairs a few paces behind. I know they have a guest room and I’m expecting them to take me there but instead, Senna moves me to Korra’s room. 

“Wait, but-” 

“Korra said it’s fine if you want to stay in here, but only if you are comfortable with it.” I don’t deserve this. I really don’t. Damn Senna for having the same caring blue eyes as Korra. I nod my head as she leads me through the door and helps me sit down on the edge of the bed. Tonraq soon comes in and places my bags by Korra’s desk. He stands and looks at me for a second obviously debating on what to do. He starts to walk towards the door but then quickly turns to hug me. It’s kind of awkward because I’m sitting down but I still hug him back. He kisses the top of my head and then hastily walks out of the room. 

“If you need anything just let us know,” Senna says before walking over to kiss my head again. I nod while smiling at her a little. She gives me a tight hug before walking out of the room and closing the door. 

I look around feeling awkward that I’m in Korra’s room without her but the familiarity of the room is comforting. We’ve had many sleepovers since our first, so I feel fine getting changed into my pajamas and crawling under the sheets on the side of the bed I normally sleep on. What doesn’t feel fine is being in the bed without Korra. Whenever we aren’t together I miss her constantly. When I’m at home I’m able to put myself in a mindset that helps me not miss her as _much_ but being in her room being practically surrounded by her, and not having her here is a different story. 

I grab the pillow from her side of the bed and hold it close to me, trying my best to imagine I’m holding Korra. Feeling her heat radiate off her body, her steady heartbeat in my ear as I rest my head on her chest, and her strong yet delicate arm wrapped around me holding me close. It makes me feel safe, it feels like home. 

Even if she leaves me, I still will have been the luckiest person to have been cared for by Korra at some point in my life, and I’m okay with that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The interaction between Hiroshi and Asami has been written in my notes for months...I'm so excited to hear your reactions to learning about some of the things Asami has done. I promise you will get to hear the truth soon, just had to keep you all on your toes :P 
> 
> I was worried that no one would like the ending of this with Korra bringing Asami back to her house, but I like to believe that if I was Korra in this situation that I would do the same for Asami. There is no way I could go home and sleep at night knowing I'm leaving someone to be in that type of situation. Also, this is fan fiction and my story so I can write what I want so that's what happens >:)
> 
> We will be meeting her brothers soon, I promise. Some other shit needs to happen first... 
> 
> Don't expect the next chapter to be up as quickly as this one was. I was extra excited about this chapter and was able to finish it very fast. I'm also excited for the next one but Idk if I'll be able able to write it as fast as this one :)
> 
> As always please let me know of any mistakes!
> 
> EDIT: Didn't want to tease people with a new chapter so I'm putting this here - I know it's been a while for an update but I really need a break from writing for a while. I know. I know. It just got really interesting and now I'm taking a break but I'm going through a lot in my personal life. The extra stress of trying to get these chapters out isn't helping. I PROMISE, I'm not giving up on this story and I will finish it. I just need to take a break, especially with school starting up again. I'm sorry, I know what it's like having to wait but now I really understand when writers do this, and I hope you all will too.


End file.
